Je t'aime
by Diraa
Summary: Kuroko is gay. Semua orang di kelas sudah mengetahuinya, mungkin juga seluruh kampus./"Aku menyukaimu Akashi-kun,"/ Apa Akashi terlihat seperti gay? Sehingga Kuroko berani menyatakan cinta padanya. Oh please. /Multichapter. AU!/
1. Chapter 1

Disclemer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Original Fic milik Rieyo (beberapa bagian diubah demi kepentingan cerita)

Rating : T

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun"

Tubuh Akashi terasa membeku sesaat, setelah mendengar sebaris kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda di depannya. Akashi mengamatinya, melihat warna kemerahan yang menyemburat di kedua pipinya, membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

Oh shit. He must be serious.

But how come?

Tanpa sadar, Akashi malah jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam benaknya dan tak memberikan respon berarti pada temannya itu. Yeah, Kuroko atau Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah teman sekelas Akashi di kampus. Akashi bukan terkejut kenapa dia yang seorang laki-laki menyatakan perasaan pada yang juga seorang laki-laki, tapi Akashi terkejut karena – kenapa bisa Kuroko suka padanya?!

Kuroko is gay. Semua orang di kelas sudah mengetahuinya, mungkin juga seluruh kampus. Tapi memang tak ada yang terlalu mempermasalahkannya, (walau kadang masih terdengar juga bisikan-bisikan di belakang).  
Hal itu bisa dibilang sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Lagipula, Kuroko memang tak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan siapapun. Di kelas, dia menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup pintar dan bisa diandalkan. Dia juga termaksud orang yang pendiam. Karena itu, mengenai orientasi seksualnya, tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicampuri. Itu hak dia.

Dan kembali ke situasi sekarang, kenapa bisa dia suka padaku?

"Akashi-kun…"

"Hah?" Akashi mengerjapkan mata, mengembalikan pikirannya pada kenyataan yang sedang berlangsung dan berhenti membuat monolog sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu mengulas senyuman tipis yang terkesan ragu.

"Akashi-kun mendengar apa yang aku katakan kan?" tanya Kuroko, agak hati-hati.

"Ya"

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?" Akashi malah bertanya balik.

Kuroko tampak mengerutkan keningnya —walaupun samar. Mungkin Kuroko mulai menyadari kalau Akashi mendadak tidak berkonsentrasi atau mungkin dia baru sadar kalau ucapannya tadi bisa jadi tidak seharusnya diucapkan.

Ok, he's gay and everyone knows it. Tapi Kuroko juga tak bisa sembarangan menyatakan suka pada siapapun, bukan? Apalagi dengan alasan kalau teman-temannya akan memahami itu. Namun terlebih lagi, kenapa aku? Apa aku tampak gay di matanya? Oh please. Akashi menggerutu dalam hati dengan OOC-nya

"Aku minta maaf" gumam Kuroko setelah beberapa detik mereka malah jadi saling memandang, canggung.

Dan tanpa menunggu Akashi membalas ucapannya, Kuroko berbalik cepat, bermaksud meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di taman belakang kampus ini. Tadi sekilas Akashi dapat melihat raut wajah manis Kuroko yang berubah. Tidak lagi merah merona, tapi lebih terlihat seperti merah padam. Entah dia marah atau sangat malu.

"Tunggu!" panggil Akashi, setelah beberapa saat terpekur memperhatikan Kuroko yang semakin menjauh.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik perlahan. Akashi sedikit bergerak maju, hingga jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh dan Akashi bisa melihat lagi bagaimana raut wajah manisnya sekarang.

"Tadi—"

"Ah, apa yang aku katakan tadi tolong di lupakan saja, Akashi-kun " potongnya, sebelum Akashi sempat berkata. Kuroko memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Akashi jadi merasa bersalah—walaupun seeeedikit sekali. Padahal terus terang, Akashi bukannya benci, hanya terkejut dan… yah juga bingung. Perasaan diantara tak percaya karena ternyata seorang cowok manis seperti Kuroko bisa suka padanya (that means, aku ternyata tidak hanya bisa menarik perhatian perempuan saja. Akashi tertawa nista lol) juga perasaan sebal karena… am I really looks like gay?

"Kenapa kau menyukai ku?"

Kuroko tampak terpaku beberapa detik, dan senyuman penuh paksaan di bibirnya memudar berganti jadi senyuman gugup.

"Akashi-kun baik" jawab Kuroko.

"Cuma itu?"

Kuroko agak mengernyitkan keningnya, dia seperti kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Mungkin ini yang biasa orang-orang bilang bahwa menyukai seseorang terkadang tidak membutuhkan alasan. Tapi bagi Akashi rasanya ini absurd. Akashi dan Kuroko memang berteman, tapi mereka tidak bersahabat dan mereka jarang sekali kemana-mana bersama. Hubungan mereka hanya baik dengan seadanya, dan menurut Akashi itu tidak cukup untuk menjadi sebuah alasan kalau Kuroko menyukainya.

baik? Semua orang juga baik padanya. Ini kurang masuk akal. Terlebih lagi, yang Akashi tahu, mendengar dari gosip-gosip anak perempuan disini—maksudnya bukan Akashi yang ikut bergosip dengan mereka yah. Cuma kadang perempuan kalau sudah bergosip suaranya bisa terdengar sampai 100m lol — Kuroko sudah banyak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang luar biasa. Beberapa dari temannya juga pernah memergoki Kuroko sedang bersama laki-laki tampan yang tampak sepadan dengannya.

Come on, I'm so confused over here.

"Aku sudah menyukai Akashi-kun sejak lama. Tapi aku baru berani bilang sekarang,"

Wajah itu merona lagi. Kuroko bahkan sampai tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tidak mungkin berpura-pura mengatakan itu.

"Pokoknya Aku menyukai Akashi-kun, dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya kenapa..."

That's it.

"Maaf..." kata Kuroko lagi, dan sebelum Akashi sempat menyahut, dia kembali bersiap untuk pergi. Reflek, Akashi semakin maju, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menahan. memegang tangan Kuroko begitu saja.

"Terus? Kau tadi bertanya 'terus' kan?" Akashi tak mau kalau pembicaraan ini hanya jadi menggantung dengan dia yang tahu tentang perasaan Kuroko, padahal Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko menginginkan kelanjutan.

"Uhm…" Kuroko bergumam, dan masih tak bisa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau mau aku menjawab perasaan mu? Kau mau kita…" Akashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung memandang Akashi. Mata mereka saling bertabrakan. Ada harapan yang terpancar di sepasang mata biru besar milik Kuroko.

Astaga. Akashi sendiri padahal tak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. dia hanya merasa excited. Ini pertama kalinya baginya mendapat pernyataan dari seorang laki-laki, apalagi Kuroko bukan laki-laki yang bisa diabaikan. Kalau saja dia tidak gay, Akashi yakin dia akan mendapat antrian panjang dari cewek-cewek sekampus.

Dan sekarang, cowok yang sudah pasti akan diinginkan laki-laki dan perempuan ini – menyatakan perasaan padanya, mengatakan menyukainya dan mungkin ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya, apa bisa Akashi menolaknya? Apa bisa Akashi mengacuhkannya? Lagi pula sudah hampir setengah tahun ini, Akashi memang tidak mendekatkan diri dengan wanita manapun. Bisa dibilang dia sedang berada dalam titik jenuh untuk berpacaran. Tapi yang satu ini rasanya unik, bisa memberi warna dalam hidupnya. Who knows.

"Aku berharap Akashi-kun mau menjadi pacar ku,"cetus Kuroko akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Akashi mengedipkan matanya, sekali.

"Ok," bibirnya tiba-tiba seperti bergerak sendiri, mengikuti apa yang diperintah oleh otaknya begitu saja.

"Hah?" Kuroko tercengang.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Kita pacaran," Akashi menegaskan.

Kuroko masih terlihat tak percaya, sampai beberapa detik – entah apa yang sudah dia temukan di mata Akashi, dia pun mengembangkan senyuman lagi di bibirnya dan kali ini ditambahi dengan gerakan tubuh.

Dia mendekat, memeluk Akashi – membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri. Dan Akashi merasa tergoda untuk membalas memeluk tubuh yang lebih sedikit kecil dan pendek darinya itu. Belum lagi ada wewangian yang menyeruak dari tubuh Kuroko ditambah harum shampoo di rambut halusnya.

Wanginya seperti Vanilla. Hangat, lembut, menenangkan pikiran dan jiwa Akashi.

Tanpa sadar Akashi memejamkan mata, mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Kuroko.

Then we're lovers since now, aren't we?

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclemer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Original Fic milik Rieyo (beberapa bagian diubah demi kepentingan cerita)

Rating : T

* * *

Matanya mulai agak memberat ketika sadar sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di sini dengan sebuah buku ensiklopedia terpampang di hadapannya. Menggerakkan tubuh dan sedikit menggeliat untuk menghilangkan pegal, kemudian tangannya mengacak-acak surai scarletnya,

"Sei?" sapaan seseorang yang cukup Akashi kenal membuat ia tak jadi menguap. Akashi menoleh dan melihat Alexsandra, temannya yang datang. Wanita cantik itu memandang Akashi dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus mengejek. Akashi tahu, Alex pasti tak percaya melihat ia ada di perpustakaan disaat jam kuliah sudah usai seperti ini.

"Hm,"Akashi menyahut acuh, sambil menutup buku ensiklopedia yang sebenarnya tadi memang hanya iseng ia baca untuk membunuh waktu.

"Aku tidak salah liat 'kan, Akashi Seijuurou di perpustakaan huh?" ujar Alex.

See? Like I thought. Alex duduk di depan Akashi dan masih mengamatinya dengan aneh.

Akashi mendengus. Lalu melirik Alex sinis. "Bukan urusanmu,"

Alex tertawa pelan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan merapikan rambut Akashi yang agak berantakan.

"Kau pasti cuma numpang tidur," ledeknya.

Mereka memang berteman cukup akrab. Boleh di katakan Alex adalah sahabat Akashi. Akashi mengenal Alex dari sejak mereka ospek. Waktu itu mereka satu kelompok di ospek universitas, tapi kemudian ternyata mereka satu kelompok lagi di ospek fakultas – hingga ternyata mereka juga satu kelas. Jodoh memang tak pernah ada yang tahu.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Alex bertanya pula, karena Akashi tak menggubris ledekannya.

"Baca,"

Alex mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan dan pulpen nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Alex?" Akashi balik bertanya, penasaran.

"Ini, menyalin tugasnya Kuroko," jawab Alex sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, dia menunjukkan sebuah kertas fotokopian. Buku tugas Kuroko memang laku sekali di fotokopi oleh anak-anak sekelas, karena Kuroko biasa langsung mengerjakan tugas setelah mata kuliahnya selesai.

"Dasar tukang nyontek," Padahal rencananya Akashi juga ingin menyalin tugas dari pacarnya itu nanti malam.

Ah iya, ia sudah punya pacar lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tak ada yang tahu. Hanya Akashi dan Kuroko saja yang tahu. Akashi hanya belum siap kalau sampai orang-orang tahu kalau sekarang pacar Kuroko adalah dia. Akashi masih belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan shock. Pasti tak ada yang menyangka kalau Akashi Seijuurou, yang selama ini mereka tahu biasa dekat dengan para gadis, sekarang berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Sudah pasti mereka akan langsung men-judge kalau Akashi juga adalah gay… dan apakah sebenarnya Akashi juga gay atau bukan? Oh shit, whatever.

Jujur saja sejak hari itu ketika Akashi mengiyakan untuk mau menjadi pacar Kuroko – Akashi merasa menjalani hidupnya seperti mimpi. Setiap hari Kuroko akan mengiriminya sms-sms yang penuh perhatian dan semangat, beberapa malam juga Kuroko kadang menelepon. Akashi tidak risih, tapi masih ada perasaan aneh. .

"Eh, Handphone mu bunyi tuh!" sebuah sentilan kecil di kening, membuat Akashi sadar, Akashi memang jadi termangu dengan dagu di atas meja dan matanya keasikan mengamati gerakan tangan Alex yang sedang menyalin.

Akashi nyaris tak merasakan ada getaran dari ponsel yang ia simpan di atas meja. Alex sudah akan mengambilnya, tapi beruntung Akashi lebih cekatan. Dia langsung menekuk bibirnya karena Akashi menepis tangannya. Memang gawat, mulai sekarang Akashi tak boleh sembarangan lagi meletakkan handphonenya.

Akashi membaca ada sebuah sms, dari Kuroko tentu saja.

**Sender: ****Tetsuya****  
08****xx****xxxxxxxx**

Aku

**suda****h di parkiran, ****Sei-kun****men****unggu d****i****m****a****n****a****?**

Cepat-cepat Akashi beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa tasnya. Alex berhenti menulis dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang,"

"Loh, kenapa gak nungguin? Aku mau nebeng,"

"Kau pulang dengan, Tatsuya saja,"

"Tidak mau. Kita pulang sama sekarang, tungguin ya Sei, bentar lagi kok!" sahut Alex, terlihat risih begitu Akashi menyebut nama cowok yang Akashi tahu beberapa minggu ini sedang dekat dengannya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku buru-buru, Alex" Akashi mengacak poni di kening Alex sebelum berlalu dari sana. Alex sepertinya ingin meneriaki, tapi karena ini di perpustakaan, Alex pun hanya melihat ke arah Akashi dengan sebal.

Sorry, now I'm not alone anymore.

**Jangan kemana-mana. Aku**** k****esana ****seka****r****an****g.**

Send.

Delivered.

Akashi menyimpan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku celana setelah mengirimkan balasan singkat pada Kuroko. Lalu melangkahkan kaki ke arah parkiran fakultas yang berada sedikit ke samping dari gedung fakultas. Dari kejauhan, Akashi sudah bisa melihat Kuroko sedang menunggu disamping motornya. Beruntung, parkiran fakultas memang selalu sepi. Jarang ada anak-anak yang nongkrong disana karena tempatnya yang tak begitu luas.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menyapa setelah mendekat. "Sudah selesai?" tambahnya, menanyakan tentang rapat yang tadi dia jalani. Benar, selama sejam Akashi berada di perpustakaan memang untuk menunggunya yang sedang rapat bersama para senat mahasiswa. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi untuk pertama kalinya lagi Akashi mau berkorban untuk seseorang seperti itu. Menghabiskan waktu sejam di perpustakaan, sungguh itu bukan gayanya – tapi Akashi mau melakukannya demi Kuroko. Lucu sekali.

"Aku keluar duluan," jawabnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat lelah dan tak nampak senyuman seperti biasanya.

Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku pusing mendenger mereka ngedebatkan hal yang tak perlu" ujar Kuroko. "Kita pulang sekarang ya, Sei-kun?" ajaknya pula, lalu memakai helm yang sejak tadi sudah dipegangnya.

Akashi tidak bertanya lagi, tampaknya Kuroko sedang bad mood. Tapi itulah, kenapa Akashi tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan senat mahasiswa. Mereka terlalu banyak bergaya dan malah mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Akashi cukup jadi mahasiswa biasa saja, dan hanya mengikuti unit kegiatan Basket untuk mengisi waktu luang. Intinya Akashi tidak mau di repotkan dengan hal tidak penting. Tapi Akashi paham kenapa Kuroko harus berada disana, bagaimanapun, dia salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup pintar dan berpengaruh di kampus.

Baru menstarter mesin motor, tangan Kuroko sudah melingkar di pinggang Akashi dan perlahan Akashi merasakan badan Kuroko yang merapat ke punggungnya. Akashi menghela nafas pelan dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya pada stir motor. segera keluar dari area parkiran, terus keluar menjauhi kampus.

Kening Kuroko masih berkerut, dan tangannya memainkan minuman kaleng yang tadi sengaja Akashi belikan di mini market. Wajah manisnya benar-benar terlihat kusut. Akashi mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menyandar pada pagar taman di belakang mereka.

"Di minum" kata Akashi, setelah meneguk minumannya sendiri. Kuroko tidak menyahut dan hanya melirik sekilas. Akashi pun menawarkan kaleng minumannya yang sudah terbuka, Kuroko ternyata menerimanya dan minum dengan perlahan. Ciuman tidak langsung. Itu memang bukan hal yang luar biasa, tapi mengingat status mereka sekarang bukanlah sekedar teman biasa– rasanya jadi canggung juga. Akashi jadi salah tingkah sendiri setelah Kuroko mengembalikan kaleng minumannya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang mau kau ceritakan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memandang Akashi beberapa detik sampai kemudian mengulas senyumannya yang sejak tadi belum Akashi lihat.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan. "Aku mau cerita yang senang-senang saja dengan, Sei-kun," kata Kuroko, manis. Akashi balas tersenyum. Dalam hati sangat gugup, tapi mati-matian ia menutupinya. Akashi mengalihkan perhatian dengan meminum minuman-nya lagi, menghabiskannya begitu saja.

"Sabtu besok kau ada kuliah, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak,"

"Mau mengunjungi bioskop yang ada di Shibuya?" Tiba-tiba Akashi mendapat ide untuk sedikit refreshing.

Kuroko agak melebarkan mata besarnya.

"Sei-kun, mengajak aku kencan?" kata Kuroko, tampak gembira sekaligus tak percaya.

Akashi kembali berpura-pura minum padahal kalengnya sudah kosong. ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau ajakanya bisa disebut kencan. Dan memang selama satu minggu ini mereka belum pernah benar-benar pergi berdua, kalau bukan hanya karena pulang kuliah bersama.

"Aku mau," tambah Kuroko cepat.

"Ok" sahut Akashi.

Kuroko semakin mengembangkan senyumannya, ia kemudian melihat ke sekeliling – sebelum tiba-tiba melancarkan satu kecupan ke pipi kiri Akashi.

Akashi terkejut, dan disitu Akashi baru merasakan debaran aneh yang menyenangkan… namun agak menyesakkan.

. . . . .

Pukul 7 hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi, tapi Akashi sama sekali belum bersiap. ia masih dengan kaus oblong dan celana hitam panjang. Berbaring di sofa di depan televisi, memainkan remote memindah-mindahkan channel, sementara pikirannya tidak ada disana. Pemuda bersurai merah itu jelas tidak lupa dengan janjinya pada Kuroko beberapa yang hari lalu tentang acara menonton (kencan) mereka malam ini, tapi masalahnya, mendadak saja ia seperti disadarkan. Akashi seolah menolak untuk pergi, mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa mau-mau nya membuat janji dengan seorang laki-laki untuk berkencan di malam minggu.

Am I that desperate? Apa aku sangat menyedihkan sampai benar-benar harus keluar malam minggu dengan laki-laki walau secara sadar aku tahu kalau Tetsuya bukan laki-laki biasa. Dia orang yang sudah aku akui sendiri sebagai pacar ku. Ini gila, tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya. Lalu yang kemarin-kemarin itu, di kampus – apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!

"Ck!" Akashi berdecak keras sambil melempar remote ke atas bantal besar di bawah. Kemudian mengambil bantal yang menyangga kepalanya dan menutupkannya ke wajah. Akashi bingung. Diantara ingin dan tak ingin.

"Kenapa heh?!" sebuah bantal terasa terlempar lagi ke wajahnya. Akashi cepat menyingkirkannya dan melihat senyum meledek dari wajah Riko.

Aida Riko adalah kakak sepupu Akashi, yang tinggal bersamanya di Tokyo. Orang tuanya dan orang tua Riko memang tinggal di Kyoto, lalu karena kebetulan Riko mendapat pekerjaan di Tokyo, akhirnya mereka disuruh tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang dulu pernah di beli oleh orang tua Akashi.

Akashi Sera (Ibu Akashi) bilang, ia tidak bisa mempercayai anaknya untuk tinggal sendiri, padahal usia Akashi sudah menginjak 20 tahun dan juga seorang laki-laki – tapi bagi Sera, Sei-chan adalah manusia yang selalu membuatnya khawatir karena sifat absolut dan selalu benar-nya itu. Kalau menurut Akashi, ibunya terlalu berlebihan karena terlalu sayang pada putera satu-satunya yang super tampan ini.

"Kau sakit? Dari tadi gelisah terus," ujar Riko. Dia mengambil remote yang tadi Akashi lempar ke atas bantal besar di bawah, lalu mulai memindah-mindahkan channel tivi juga.

Akashi tidak menggubris ucapan sepupunya itu.

Hening.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Akashi kalem, biasanya Riko keluar dengan pacarnya.

Riko menatap Akashi jengkel lalu kembali menonton tivi. Anak ini.. apa dia tidak bisa sopan sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hyuga dan anak-anak kantor akan datang kemari, kita mau barbeque-an. Kau tidak kemana-mana 'kan?"

Riko kembali menoleh ke arah Akashi..

"Kau dirumah saja, ikut makan-makan," Riko tersenyum manis, tampak sekali berusaha membujuk Akashi – tapi Akashi hanya melirik Riko sinis. Akashi tahu sepupunya itu punya maksud apa.

"Kalau yang kau maksud 'ikut makan-makan' adalah jadi tukang panggang dan umpan nyamuk. Aku menolak!" cetusnya.

Senyum Riko jadi terlihat lebih manis –yang penuh dengan aura modus.

"Eh, tapi 'kan kita senang-senang, Sei" katanya, ngeles.

Akkashi menghela nafas, dan terpaku begitu melihat jarum panjang jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok atas di belakang televisi, sudah menunjukkan angka 6. Pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Akashi sudah telat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan dengan Kuroko. Dadanya berdebar kencang, Akashi makin tak karuan.

Apa aku lebih baik benar-benar tak pergi dan menjebak diriku bersama teman-teman kantor Riko… lagi? Sudah beberapa bulan ini, malam minggu ku memang hanya di isi dengan acara barbeque bersama teman-teman kakak sepupu ku, bermain komputer sendiri di kamar, atau sekedar hang-out bersama anak-anak basket.

No Date Anymore Yet.

Dan sekarang kesempatan itu baru datang lagi, walau bersama Tetsuya. Astaga, kenapa aku jadi rumit begini, padahal seminggu yang lalu aku sendiri yang mau – aku sendiri yang sudah menyerahkan diri untuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki.

Akashi berdiri, dan melempar bantal ke atas sofa. Riko memandangnya bingung.

"Aku ada acara,"

"Hah? tapi 'kan kau tidak punya cewek, Sei?" sahut Riko dengan kejamnya.

"Memangnya kalau ada acara harus sama cewek ya?!" Akashi bertanya balik. Sedikit sebal.

"Jadi kau mau jalan dengan cowok?!"

"Iya!" jawab Akashi tegas.

Riko mendecakkan lidah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Cepet cari cewek lagi, Sei. Jangan keseringan juga nongkrong dengan anak-anak basket. Kau bisa-bisa jadi tak mempan dengan cewek dan maunya sama cowok terus, bisa jadi gay loh!" katanya tiba-tiba menasihati.

Akashi tidak mempedulikannya, meski kata-kata 'gay' cukup sedikit menusuk hatinya.

Dengan acuhnya, Akashi berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju tangga ke lantai dua – dimana kamarnya berada. Akashi tidak mau memperpanjang obrolan, sudah tak ada waktu.

. . . . .

Akashi cepat mencari-cari pakaian yang nyaman ia pakai untuk malam ini, setelah beberapa saat lalu mengecek handphone-nya sebentar. Ada sekitar 5 missed calls dan 3 sms, semuanya dari Kuroko – menanyakan apa mereka jadi pergi. Sengaja Akashi tidak membalasnya dulu dan lebih memilih bersiap-siap.

Baru saja ia memakai jaket dan merapikan sedikit rambut-nya, suara Riko terdengar memanggil namanya dari bawah. Dengan agak menggerutu, Akashi menyambar kunci motor dan dompet – lalu segera turun.

"Diam. Aku—" kalimat Akashi tercekat sendiri begitu melihat Riko sedang bersama seseorang di ruang tengah.

Tetsuya?

"Ini ada temen mu," sahut Riko yang tidak begitu peduli dengan keterkejutan Akashi. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Akashi-kun, maaf… tadi aku…"

Akashi hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kami pergi dulu, Riko-san?" kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Kalau bisa jangan pulang terlalu larut, gabung saja disini, mau ada pesta barbeque" sahut Riko.

"Jangan dengar 'kan dia, Kita pulang pagi saja," Akashi menyambar sambil menarik tangan Kuroko untuk pergi.

"Hei! Mana sopan santun mu. Pamit dulu kalau mau pergi, Sei!" kata Riko sebal. Akashi tidak peduli. Tapi Kuroko malah tertawa kecil dan cepat berpamitan dengan sopan.

"Tetsuya, bawa mobil?" Akashi tersadar begitu melihat sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna silver terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Iya. Aku' kan tidak punya motor"

"Jadi, mau naik motor atau mobil?"

"Sei-kun bisa nyetir?"

"Bisa,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik mobil saja?" kata Kuroko sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan terpaksa kembali lagi ke dalam untuk menyimpan kunci motor-nya.

"Yang dijemput…" godaan Riko. "Aku pikir kau bercanda mau jalan dengan cowok. Betulan jadi gay, eh?"

Akashi berusaha tidak pedulikan godaan Riko. Ia menarik nafas lalu membuka pintu keluar.

. . . . .

"Maaf.. aku tiba-tiba datang ke rumah, Sei-kun" Kuroko membuka percakapan, begitu Akashi menjalankan mobil keluar dari komplek perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

Entah rasanya sudah berapa kali sejak kami – bisa dibilang pacaran seperti ini, Tetsuya mengatakan maaf padaku. Rasanya semua kalimat yang mau dia ucapkan selalu diawali dengan kata maaf. Batin Akashi jengkel.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai aja. Aku hanya heran, kau tahu rumah ku darimana, Tetsuya?" sahut Akashi, ia memang cukup kaget melihat Kuroko bisa berada di rumah-nya, karena sebelumnya Akashi tidak pernah mengajak Kuroko ke rumah-nya.

"Maaf, sebenernya aku tau rumah Sei-kun, sudah lama.."

Akashi melihat pada Kuroko sekilas, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan.

"Ha?"

"Aku pernah ngikutin Sei-kun pulang, cuma sekali, tapi aku masih ingat. Rumah Sei-kun mudah untuk di ingat," jelas Kutoko cepat.

Akashi terpana dalam hati. Shit. Tetsuya bahkan pernah menjadi stalker-ku? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ada seseorang (laki-laki pula) yang memendam perasaan padaku seperti ini. Akashi ingin menjerit tapi itu bukan gayanya.

"Sei-kun, marah?" tanya Kuroko setelah beberapa saat, Akashi belum juga berkomentar.

"Tidak," Akashi melihat Kuroko sebentar sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dan Akashi kehilangan kata-kata yang lain. Akashi kembali berpikir. Ini nyata, Sei. Ini bukan main-main. Tadi saja kau sudah dihadapkan pada satu pertanyaan penuh prasangka dari kakak sepupu mu, meski itu terkesan bercanda dan tidak penuh keyakinan – namun tetap saja, suatu hari nanti pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu akan semakin banyak menghampirimu. Bukan saja yang bertanya, mungkin akan menjadi gunjingan. Apa kau siap?

Ketika mobil melewati sebuah jalanan yang cukup ramai dan banyak mobil terparkir di pinggirnya, Akashi ikut menepikan mobil milik Kuroko disana.

"Ngg.. Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang kita tuju, Sei-kun?"tanya Kuroko bingung, ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan jelas-jelas mereka masih jauh dari salah satu Bioskop terkenal di Shibuya yang akan mereka datangi.

"Memang bukan,"

Kuroko memandang Akashi bingung.

"Kita makan dulu," kata Akashi singkat.

"Eh, Bukannya nonton dulu, baru makan?"

"Makan dulu. Sup Tofu disini enak, Tetsuya"

"Terus kita mau nonton jam berapa?"

"Jam berapa saja bisa 'kan? Midnight juga tidak masalah" jawab Akashi santai.

"Midnight? Tapi aku harus pulang sebelum jam 11, Sei-kun"

Akashi menghentikan tangannya yang baru akan membuka pintu mobil, lalu memandang ke Kuroko.

"Jadi kita tidak bisa jalan sampe pagi?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan.

"Kenapa?" Akashi bertanya dengan penuh penekan.

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Aku. Tanya. Kenapa?!" Aura hitam mencekam sedang menyelimuti Akashi. Menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda.

Kuroko diam

"Kalau kau tidak bisa pergi bersama ku sampai pagi, kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya bilang suka? Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menyatakan perasaan mu pada ku? Kalau Kau berpikir sudah mengenal bagaimana aku sebenarnya, hanya karena kau pernah mengikutiku pulang sekali. Berarti kau salah besar!" mata heterocrome Akashi menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.

Entah kenapa, pikiran Akashi kembali kalut seperti beberapa waktu lalu. ia lupa dengan maksudnya sendiri yang seminggu lalu sudah menerima perasaan Kuroko dan bersedia pacaran dengannya.

Ok, sebut Akashi labil atau apapun. Tapi ini memang tidak semudah yang kita lihat, kita ucap dan kita bayangkan, Kawan!. Perasaan Akashi terombang-ambing.

Kuroko memandang Akashi, tampak sedikit shock.

"Kenapa? Berubah pikiran? Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, heh?" ucap Akashi sinis

"Aku biasa memahami perasaan wanita, dan bagi ku, sifat mu yang rewel sekarang ini, tidak bisa di tolerir. Laki-laki tidak seharusnya ribet seperti mu. Atau kau mau aku menyamakan mu dengan wanita heh, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi dingin, mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam benaknya dengan sendirinya. Ini adalah kalimat demi kalimat yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan dengan frontal pada Kuroko.

Benar, kami memang sesama laki-laki. Kami sudah seharusnya menjadi makhluk yang tidak ribet seperti perempuan, tapi laki-laki juga punya perasaan. Dan sedetik kemudian, Akashi baru saja tersadar, kalau ia mungkin sudah menyinggung perasaan Kuroko. Crap.

"Aku mengerti, maaf. Kalau begitu, kita makan saja dulu" kata Kuroko akhirnya dengan suara yang agak pelan.

Dia mengalah. Dia pasti masih shock, aku jadi tidak enak, tapi aku gengsi untuk menarik lagi semua kata-kata ku.

"Aku tidak mengerti.." cetus Akashi lagi. Kuroko berhenti untuk membuka pintu setelah melepas safe-belt nya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai ku?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti…"

"Ha?"

Kuroko memandang langsung mata heterocrome Akashi "Kenapa Akashi-kun mau berpacaran dengan ku?"

Jleb.

Pertanyaan Kuroko langsung menohok Akashi.

Sial. Aku bermaksud membuatnya sulit, tapi malah diriku sendiri yang dipersulit olehnya. Tidak, sebenarnya aku sendiri yang membuat sulit keadaanku. Sial.

"Kalau dari awal Akashi-kun memang ragu dan cuma merasa terpaksa, kenapa harus di terus 'kan? Kenapa Akashi-kun seolah memberi aku harapan, hm?" Kuroko berbicara lagi. "Ini baru seminggu dan ini kencan pertama kita, kalau Akashi-kun berpikir ini salah, sebaiknya kita berhenti saja"

Mereka terus saling memandang beberapa saat, Akashi seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Dan disini sepertinya Akashi malah baru menyadari, betapa Kuroko sangat manis sekarang. Rambut halusnya yang tampak lembut jatuh menutupi keningnya. Kuroko memakai pakaian kasual yang tidak pernah Akashi lihat di kampus. Kuroko memakai sebuah kaus polo berwarna hijau dipadukan dengan sebuah vest berwarna hitam di luar, sangat cocok di tubuh mungilnya. Ini gaya dari Kuroko yang tidak pernah Akashi tahu. Selama di kampus, Akashi hanya melihatnya dengan kemeja.

Dan wangi seperti wangi Vanilla itu, menghampiri hidung si surai merah lagi seakan menggodanya dan juga menenangkannya.

Hingga sebuah pikiran pun melintas di benaknya…

I don't wanna lose him… yet.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," ucap Akashi dingin , sambil lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah manis Kuroko.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan, Akashi-kun. Aku serius."

Akashi baru tersadar. Ini seperti pertama kali ia mendengar Kuroko memanggilnya lagi dengan panggilan 'Akashi-kun'. Seingat Akashi, Sejak seminggu lalu, Kuroko sudah mengganti panggilannya dengan menjadi 'Sei-kun'. Kuroko hanya memanggil begitu ketika mereka berduaan.

Dan entah kenapa, sekarang mendengar Kuroko berkata seperti itu lagi, malah membuat Akashi jadi tidak nyaman. Itu artinya ia sudah tidak special lagi bagi Kuroko, bukan? Ayolah, baru seminggu semuanya dimulai dan ini kencan pertama kami. What the hell happened with me?

"Enough. Kita tidak akan putus. Aku hanya masih bingung, aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan laki-laki sebelumnya…" sahut Akashi akhirnya, penuh elakan.

Kuroko menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Iya, Aku tau Akashi-kun belum pernah—"

"Sudahlah!" potong Akashi sambil menjambak rambutnya dan sedikit membenturkan kepala ke sandaran kursi. Akashi menyimpan lengan diatas matanya. Hell yeah, kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Maaf, aku—" Kuroko kembali mencoba meminta maaf, suaranya sudah berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang seperti sedang mempertahankan diri.

"Jangan minta maaf terus!" sentak Akashi lagi sambil kembali memandang Kuroko tajam.

"Lalu, Sei-kun mau aku bagaimana?"

"Aku mau kau jangan bicara sembarangan lagi. Dan ini perintah!"

"Tapi keliatannya, Sei-kun tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Karena baru seminggu, sebelum harapan aku makin banyak, kita bisa—"

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa, he? Kau berpikir kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti, begitu? Naif sekali," sergah Akashi sinis.

Kuroko menarik nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Dia tidak mau terpancing dengan emosi Akashi yang tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba Kuroko tertawa pelan, sambil menutupi bibirnya.

Perlahan, Akashi jadi memudarkan wajah masam-nya dan memandang Kuroko kesal.

"Kau menertawa 'kan ku, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukai mu? Asal Sei-kun tahu, laki-laki yang suka dengan ku dan yang pernah jadi mantanku, tidak ada yang se-kurang ajar dan se-egois ini" kata Kuroko, masih sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku mengerti karena mungkin ini masih baru buat Sei-kun, tapi sikap Sei-kun yang labil dan cepet berubah itu… bener-bener menyebalkan,"

Akashi terdiam. Kuroko berhenti tertawa, tapi senyuman masih terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"Sei-kun bilang mau, tapi bertingkah seperti tidak mau. karena Sei-kun bilang kita tidak akan putus, makanya aku mencoba memahani…"

"Kalau kau lupa aku straight, aku tidak keberatan untuk mengingat 'kan mu setiap hari." sahut Akashi akhirnya dengan nada datar. "Jelas ini masih aneh dan aku masih belum bisa terima begitu saja,"

"Ok, yeah, you were straight" Kuroko menekankan kata were di kalimatnya.

That means, dulu Aku straight dan sekarang sudah tidak lagi. How annoying, but somehow it's hard to deny. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membantahnya, karena aku sendiri yang sudah mengiyakan. Itu akan seperti aku menjilati lagi ludahku sendiri. Sial.

Kuroko tiba-tiba bergerak mendekat ke arah Akashi, setelah sebelumnya menyentuh sedikit seurai merah pemuda di depannya. Akashi cepat mengantisipasi dengan menatap tajam Kuroko, dan agak memundurkan wajahnya.

'_Dia pasti mencoba mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menciumku lagi seperti waktu itu__' batin Akashi_

Mereka memang berada di dalam mobil yang tidak akan terlihat orang lain dari luar, tapi rasanya tidak boleh… hanya…

"Aw!" Akashi yang tanpa sadar barusan malah jadi memejamkan mata, lalu mendapatkan cubitan yang tidak terduga di pahanya. Membuka mata dan melihat wajah puas Kuroko. "Sakit.." desisnya, sambil mengusap-usap pahanya yang tadi Kuroko cubit.

Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu santai, sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kita langsung nonton apa mau makan dulu?"

Seketika suasana serius dan menegangkan tadi jadi semakin mencair. Akashi menatap Kuroko datar dan berpikir Dia bisa mengendalikan keadaan dimana tadi aku sedang berkata dengan sinis dan tidak menyenangkan padanya. Apa itu artinya dia bisa mengendalikan aku juga? How come?

"Kita langsung nonton," jawab Akashi, setelah bebetapa detik ia terdiam.

"Kenapa? Bukan nya Sei-kun ingin makan sup Tofu?"

"Kau mau pulang kita pulang di atas jam 11?"

Kuroko tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Bagus. Sekarang jadi anak baik dan jangan banyak bertanya,"

Akashi melirik Kuroko sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

Dia sudah berusaha mencoba mengerti tentang aku, kenapa aku tak mau mengerti tentang dirinya?

Walaupun dia laki-laki juga sepertiku, walaupun aku ragu dengan apa yang sedang aku jalani, walaupun aku masih takut membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang begitu mengetahui ini, walaupun aku mungkin hanya ingin memanfaatkan nya… relationship's stillrelationship. Dan aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan siapappun orang yang sudah menjadi pasangan ku.

. . . . .

Di bioskop, as expected, di malam minggu seperti ini jelas banyak sekali yang berpasang-pasangan. Beberapa diantaranya berpegangan tangan. Tak ada yang salah dan tampak risih ketika melihatnya karena mereka pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan, yah itu juga hal yang biasa Akashi lakukan dulu ketika sedang punya pacar – wanita tentunya.

Sedangkan sekarang, Akashi berdua dengan Kuroko hanya seperti tak lebih sepasang teman – yang mungkin di mata orang-orang adalah dua orang cowok tampan muda yang tidak punya pacar untuk diajak ke bioskop di malam minggu ini. How pathetic.

" Tetsuya, sering kemari?" tanya Akashi begitu mereka sedang duduk di depan studio, menunggu pintunya di buka. Memang masih ada sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Sering. Sei-kun juga 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kalau bersama laki-laki, tidak pernah berduaan, "

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kalau dengan pacar Sei-kun, pasti berdua?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya Sei-kun nonton dengan temen laki-laki, berdua saja?"

"Exactly!"

Kuroko memandang Akashi lekat. Akashi balas memandangnya, bingung.

"Aku cuma teman ya?"

Akashi merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Di sekeliling mereka banyak orang, dan ia harap tak ada seorang pun yang mencuri dengar. Ah, Akashi nyaris lupa kalau ia berada disini berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki untuk menonton film, justru karena laki-laki itu bukanlah laki-laki biasa. Bukan hanya sekedar teman dan tak seharusnya Akashi membandingkannya dengan keadaan dulu.

"Kau… siapa ya?" goda Akashi.

Sebuah tonjokan kecil Kuroko lancarkan ke bahu Akashi, dia juga tersenyum gemas. Akashi membalas dengan mengacak rambut halus Kuroko. Mereka jadi asik berbincang sampai pintu theater nya dibuka.

. . . . .

Jangan tanya kapan terakhir Akashi pergi menonton dengan pacarnya ke bioskop. Sejak kuliahnya memasuki tahun ketiga, Akashi mulai benar-benar tak memikirkan tentang wanita. Akashi putus dengan pacar terakhirnya dengan baik-baik, karena waktu itu kekasih-nya akan pergi mengambil kuliah di luar negeri, jadi mereka memilih untuk putus. Hubungan jarak jauh tidak begitu meyakinkan.

Jadilah sekarang Akashi bagaikan seorang pemuda amatir yang seperti baru pertama kali berkencan lagi. Akashi dan Kuroko mendapat tempat yang agak memojok di barisan yang cukup ke atas, dan masalahnya, di sebelah mereka, juga di belakang semuanya adalah pasangan yang berdua-duaan.

Akashi mulai merasa jengah, seharusnya ia memilih tempat di paling depan saja, tanpa harus peduli dengan pasangan-pasangan yang mungkin berencana untuk berbuat mesum disana.

"Sei-kun, kenapa?" bisikan lembut Kuroko menyentakkan Akashi yang masih melirik kesana kemari setelah lampu theater dimatikan karena filmnya sudah akan dimulai.

"Ah, Tidak" jawabnya, balas berbisik. Tangan Kuroko masih tersimpan di atas tangan Akashi, hingga tanpa sadar Akashi menjadi merasa kaku sendiri, tak bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Akashi hanya memakai tangan kanannya untuk bergerak.

Beberapa menit saja, begitu film diputar (mereka memilih film yang agak thriller hingga nyaris tak ada adegan yang membuat tertawa). Suasana yang awalnya cukup hening di sekitar mereka, mulai berulah. Pasangan di sebelah mereka asik berbisik-bisik dan mengeluarkan suara aneh, begitu juga dengan yang dibelakang.

Kalau saja Akashi sedang bersama dengan pacar-nya yang dulu, Akashi nyaris tak akan peduli dengan keadaan seperti ini dan asik bercengkrama juga. Tapi sekarang situasinya lain, Akashi tak tahu, apakah ide bagus kalau ia harus macam-macam dengan Kuroko.

Akashi pun menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Dalam gelap, dan sedikit cahaya dari screen, ia bisa melihat Kuroko sedang meminum minumannya. Akashi juga bisa melihat wajah manisnya dari samping dengan agak jelas, bibirnya yang tipis, lekuk hidungnya yang bangir dan pipinya yang mulus.

Akashi menggerakkan tangannya yang berada dibawah tangan Kuroko, berpindah ke atas. Perlahan Akashi menyelusupkan jemarinya diantara jemari Kuroko. Kuroko bereaksi dengan melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang jadi bertautan. Samar, Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan pandangannya kearah screen.

Akashi makin mendekatkan duduknya, jadi lebih condong ke Kuroko, hingga hidungnya mencium wangi khas yang lembut seperti Vanilla. Wajah Akashi perlahan agak menurun hingga sejajar dengan leher Kuroko, wangi itu semakin memabukan-nya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang menenangkan diri dengan memejamkan mata sambil mengirup wangi dari tubuh Kuroko, ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba menoleh hingga ujung hidungnya mengenai hidung Akashi. Mereka berpandangan beberapa detik dalam gelap.

"Sei-kun, ngantuk?" tanya Kuroko lagi, berbisik.

"Tidak," jawabnya, balas berbisik.

Akashi membetulkan duduknya, hingga kepalanya tak lagi sejajar dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko memendang Akashi datar "Kalau Sei-kun ngantuk, Sei-kun bisa tiduran di pundak ku,"

Bersandar di pundak Tetsuya ? Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya bukan mencoba? Bukan-nya itu yang kau harapkan heh, Akashi.. Akashi menyeringai dan dengan cepat menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko, walau harus sedikit merendahkan posisi duduknya.

Akashi mendengar Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Jadi, Sei-kun ngantuk?"

"Hm," Memang hanya sekedar alasan, karena Akashi hanya ingin menciumi wangi tubuh pemuda manis itu sepuasnya.

Namun Akashi memang tidak puas, setelah beberapa saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kuroko, dan Kuroko kembali serius menonton – Akashi malah terus memandangi pemuda itu. Memperhatikan lekuk rahangnya yang tampak manis dilihat di kegelapan seperti ini.

Akashi makin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecupkan bibirnya di rahang Kuroko, di dagunya, lalu naik ke bibirnya – dan saat itu Kuroko pun menoleh kearah Akashi. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian terpejam.

_Ak__u__ menciumnya… di bibir._

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sei-kun, Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas?" pertanyaan Kuroko menyentakkan Akashi yang sedang agak melamun sambil melihat keluar dari jendela di sampingnya. Ia sungguh nyaris tak sadar, kalau Kuroko sudah duduk di sebelahku.

Akashi biasa memilih kursi di jajaran paling belakang, dan Kuroko selalu di jajaran depan – jelas saja melihat Kuroko di sebelahnya sekarang, membuatnya terkejut. Beberapa orang yang biasa duduk dengan Akashi memang belum datang,

Akashi jadi jengah sendiri di dekati Kuroko seperti ini – apalagi kejadian malam minggu kemarin masih saja menghantuinya.

"Tugas?"

Kuroko tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan salah satu buku catatan-nya.

"Ini.." kata Kuroko sambil menaruh buku catatan-nya di hadapan Akashi.

Akashi mengambil buku miliknya, membuka dan mengamatinya beberapa saat. Hingga ingatannya kembali. Memang ada tugas membuat jurnal dari beberapa soal yang pernah diberikan dosen kemarin. Akashi mengeluarkan buku tugas miliknya, untuk mulai menyalin tugas Kuroko –tidak ada waktu kalau mengerjakan-nya sendiri.

"Sei-kun..." panggil Kuroko sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, menyandarkan kepalanya disana dan menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi, memperhatikan si surai merah yang sedang serius menyalin

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Sei-kun tidak pernah membalas sms dan telepon dariku?"

Tangan Akashi berhenti menulis, dan perlahan ia menoleh pada Kuroko. Sepasang mata besarnya yang terlihat sendu, sedang memandang Akashi – Akashi cepat mengalihkan lagi pandangan pada buku di hadapannya. Meski sebenarnya konsentrasinya mulai buyar.

Akashi memang tidak menggubris setiap sms dan telepon Kuroko dari sejak mereka pulang menonton di malam minggu kemarin. Geez, bagaimana Akashi menjelaskannya pokoknya Akashi sedang ingin menghindar, kalau perlu ia ingin menghilang saja. Kalau tidak ingat jatah membolosnya sudah banyak yang terpakai, ia sebenarnya ingin tidak masuk kuliah saja hari ini. Akashi masih perlu menenangkan diri dan pikirannya – Akashi masih bingung kawan! Semuanya masih terasa aneh baginya.

Mencium seorang laki-laki, sungguh bukan hal sepele. Akashi masih perlu meyakinkan dirinya, mempertanyakannya lagi, kenapa waktu itu ia sampai mencium Kuroko… terbawa suasana? Ya, itu jawaban yang sudah Akashi siapkan karena terdengar paling masuk akal. Sungguh ini bukan gayanya, Tapi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata bisa membuat Akashi Seijuurou merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Lucu sekali.

"Aku sibuk, Tetsuya"

"Oh… aku pikir, Sei-kun menghindari ku,"

Deg.

Akashi tidak mungkin mengiyakan, bukan?

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, Tetsuya," seolah memang tak ada apa-apa padahal Akashi jelas tak menemukan kalimat lain yang bagus.

"Tapi, Sei-kun membaca semua sms dariku, kan?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Tentu saja," Akashi lagi-lagi berusaha menjawab seolah tak ada sesuatu yang menyesaki benaknya dan mendebarkan dadanya dengan tak karuan. Akashi terus mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada deretan angka yang sedang ia salin dari tulisan Kuroko, namun… gagal.

Akashi malah teringat pada setiap sms yang Kuroko kirimkan waktu itu. Terus terang Akashi membacanya sampai berkali-kali hingga beberapa ada yang masih melekat di benaknya.

**Terima kasih****untuk**** mal****a****m ini. aku ****ber****janji**** akan**** lebih**** memahami Sei-kun****. ****Terima kasih****untuk**** ciumannya, that's explain everything. let's give it more try. i love u**

Mendadak, Akashi merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Oh shit, mengingat salah satu sms Kuroko, pasti sudah membuat wajah Akashi memerah. Akashi pura-pura menolehkan wajahnya keluar jendela, menghindari tatapan Kuroko yang bisa Akashi rasakan masih melekat padanya

"Sei––"

"Ohayou Minna..."

Suara lembut Kuroko tertimpa oleh suara seorang perempuan yang Akashi sanget kenal. Ia menoleh cepat dan melihat Alex sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ohayou, Alex" sahut Kuroko, yang sekarang sudah duduk dengan normal di kursinya.

"Aku pinjam tugas kamu ya, Kuroko? Aku sudah selesai kok, Hanya ingin menyamakan saja. Boleh yah?" pinta Alex, tanpa banyak basa-basi. Dia juga langsung mencoba mengambil buku Kuroko yang sedang Akashi salin.

"Di tolak!" protes Akashi sambil berusaha balik merebutnya.

"Cuma sebentar,"

"Tidak bisa,"

Alex menatap Akashi tajam, tak biasanya dia memandang seperti itu, walaupun dia sedang kesal pada Akashi. Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya pada Alex, dia tidak melunak juga dan malah merebut buku Kuroko dari tangan Akashi. Akashi yang tak siap, jadi melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kita kerjakan di perpustakaan," perintahnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu Akashi memprotes lagi, dia pun berlalu dari sana, keluar kelas.

Kuroko yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan, tampak bingung sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya" kata Akashi akhirnya sambil beranjak dari kursinya, membawa buku tugas dan alat tulis. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tak begitu peduli dengan tugas ini, tapi tatapan tajam dan nada suara Alex yang memerintah tadi, – Akashi sebetulnya kesal karena ada orang yang berani-beraninya memerintahnya. Tapi ia penasaran juga. Tidak biasanya Alex begitu. Pasti ada apa-apa.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk

. . . . .

Alex berhenti di ujung koridor, dimana disana ada sebuah tempat duduk dari tembok. Biasanya di sana ramai kalau sudah siang, karena sekarang masih pagi – suasananya jadi masih agak sepi. Dan yang pasti, jalan ke perpustakaan sangat berlawanan arah dengan tempat ini.

"Ini yang kau sebut perpustakaan?" komentar Akashi sambil duduk di samping Alex.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang jawab dengan jujur," sahutnya "Waktu itu kau di perpustakaan sedang menunggu seseorang, bukan?"

Akashi berhenti memainkan pulpen yang ujungnya sedang ia gigiti, lalu memandang teman baiknya itu. Alex menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Alex tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tau semuanya, Sei. dan aku pikir, kita harus membahas semua ini,"

"Apa?"

"Ini," Alex menunjukkan buku tugas milik Kuroko.

"Huh?" Kening Akashi mengkerut

"Tadi dia duduk di sebelah mu, Sei!"

"Ya, terus?" Akashi memandang Alex bosan

"Sei, Aku lagi serius!" Alex menyergah perkataan Akashi, sambil memukulkan buku Kuroko yang sedang dia pegang ke bahu Akashi.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Cepat katakan apa mau mu. Kau hanya membuang waktu ku untuk pembicaraan yang tidak berguna ini," bantah Akashi. Lama-lama ia jengkel juga.

Alex mendecak pelan, sebelum kemudian kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kau dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya," kata Alex dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan.

"Maksud mu?" Akashi mengerutkan kening. Ini jelas ada yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Aku melihat kalian berdua keluar dari bioskop malam minggu kemarin,"

Alex pun mengatakannya, menyempurnakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Akashi. Yes, she knew something. Big damn.

Matanya terus menatap Akashi dengan tajam, memaksa untuk tidak mengelak. Mau tak mau, sikap santai memang harus memudar. Akashi balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya, aku memang bersamanya malam minggu kemarin. Ada masalah?" akui Akashi, Akashi pikir, jika memang saatnya ia harus menceritakan semua, baiklah ia akan bercerita.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Alex.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Sei, come on, he is gay" Alex mendesis lagi dan agak menekan kalimatnya, sambil melirikkan matanya ke samping, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"I know, so what?"

"Aku mau tau kau punya rencana apa,"

"Rencana apa?"

"Kau tidak mungkin mendekatinya kalau bukan karena punya rencana,"

Akashi tak menyangka kalau Alex malah mengira ia memiliki sebuah rencana. Jadi, tidak perlu menceritakan apapun pada Alex, bukan?

"Tidak ada…"

"Bohong. Kau pasti hanya mau memanfaatkan dia 'kan? Aku tau nilai mu jeblok terus semester ini. Tapi… Please, Aku takut kalau kau sampai ketularan," Alex mendesah risau sendiri.

"Ketularan? Kau pikir dia punya penyakit cacar!?" sahut Akashi

"Ck! Mereka bilang gay itu menular, Sei"

Mendengar ucapan Alex, Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena mau-maunya berteman dengan orang seperti Alex. Gay menular? Itu statement paling lucu yang pernah Akashi dengar. Sejak kapan di dunia ini ada penyakit bernama gay?

"Be respect!" kata Akashi, sebelum Alex mencoba untuk mempertahankan pendapat aneh yang entah di dapatnya dari mana itu.

"Aku bukan tidak respect, tapi aku takut kalau kau terlalu dekat dengannya, nanti kau ke-judge sama seperti dia,"

Soal Akashi akan ke-judge sama dengan Kuroko, memang itu yang ia khawatirkan, tapi anehnya Akashi tak khawatir kalau memang ternyata ia juga akan menjadi seorang gay.

Well, bagaimanapun ia pernah mencium Kuroko. Akashi memang tetap tak suka melirik laki-laki lain dan ia tetap suka pada perempuan. So, fine, make it clear… mungkin Akashi seorang biseksual.

"Sei, aku sangat mengkhatirkan mu.." cetus Alex lagi sambil lebih merapatkan duduknya dengan Akashi. matanya yang agak sipit menatap Akashi dengan khawatir. Perlahan, Akashi merasakan tangan Alex menyentuh lengannya, mengusapnya lembut.

Akshi sudah terbiasa dengan segala skinship diantara mereka. Alex sering mengunyel-unyel wajahnya, mengusap kepalanya, menepuk bahu-nya. Begitu juga dengan Akashi yang tak pernah ragu menyentuh kepala Alex, mengacak rambut lurusnya, atau juga mencubit pipinya. Tapi entah kenapa, usapan tangan Alex di bahu-nya sekarang terasa tak nyaman, membuat bulu kuduk Akashi meremang. I feel something different.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Alex" kata Akashi, cepat mengantisipasi tangan Alex yang mulai akan menggenggam tangannya, dengan memegangnya lebih dulu. Akashi balas memandangnya yang sekarang semakin dekat dengannya. Alex menunjukkan wajah sendunya yang tetap terlihat cantik.

"Kau tau Sei, semua laki-laki yang deket dengan ku, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggeser posisi mu…" ujar Alex tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Akashi mengangkat kedua alis-nya.

"Ya, Aku tidak bisa berpacaran dengan lelaki manapun, karena tidak ada yang sebanding dengan mu. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat aku nyaman. Kalau saja ada orang yang mirip dengan mu, aku mungkin baru mau berpacaran dengannya"

Selesai dengan kata-kata panjang lebarnya, Alex kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Akashi. Dia pun berhasil menggenggam tangan Akashi, membuat jemari mereka bertautan (seperti yang Akashi lakukan dengan Kuroko waktu itu di bioskop). Akashi tak bisa melakukan apapun, dan malah sibuk mencerna kata-kata Alex barusan.

Dari yang Akashi tangkap, sepertinya Alex memang sedang gelisah, bukan karena Akashi yang sedang dekat dengan Kuroko saja – tapi mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Tatsuya atau lelaki manapun yang dekat dengannya, namun lagi-lagi tak ada hasil.

She wants someone like me or to be exact, she wants me.

Akashi jadi geli sendiri, tak pernah menduga kalau teman baik-nya ini menyimpan perasaan padanya. Selama ini Akashi memang tak pernah menjadikan Alex sebagai pilihan untuk Akashi dekati, dia sudah menjadi sahabat, sudah seperti adik sendiri. Dan dalam kamus Akashi, rasanya tidak mungkin sahabat atau teman baik bisa menjadi kekasih. Terlalu aneh.

Pandangan Akashi bergerak lurus ke samping. Ia melihat dari balik kepala Alex yang masih bersandar di bahu-nya, sedetik kemudian, Akashi merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek karena ketahuan mempuyai simpanan gelap (Oke itu berlebihan) ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sedang lewat diujung sana, melihat ke arah mereka. Itu Kuroko yang kebetulan melintas.

F-ck.

- - - - -  
Sengaja, Akashi cepat-cepat membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas setelah jam kuliah usai. Tadi di tengah sesi kuliah, ia mendapat sms dari –Kise– (budak) teman basketnya, mengingatkan untuk latihan sore ini.

Ok, ia mau melupakan kejadian hari kemarin-kemarin dan hari ini dengan bermain basket. Kembali menjadi dirinya yang selalu menikmati hari sendirian. Lupakan Tetsuya, lupakan Alex.

Tanpa melihat pada mereka dulu, juga pada teman-temannya yang lain, Akashi langsung melesat keluar dari kelas begitu saja. Tapi mendadak, ia ingat kalau sekarang ada Kuroko yang pasti ingin pulang dengannya. Akashi tak mau membiarkan Kuroko menunggunya. Begitu sampai di lapangan, dan menyimpan tas di salah satu bangku, ia pun mengeluarkan handphone untuk mengirim sms pada Kuroko. Beberapa detik kemudian saja, ia sudah mendapatkan balasan darinya.

**Sender: ****Tetsuya****  
08****xx****xxxxxxxx**

**O****k. ****T****ake ****C****are**

Akahi menyimpan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam tas, tak merasa perlu untuk membalas lagi. Akahi cepat bergabung dengan yang lainnya setelah mengganti pakaian dengan baju basket.

. . . . .

"Liat disana, dia datang lagi-ssu" kata Kise sambil menunjuk ke arah luar lapang dengan botol air mineral yang dipegangnya. Mereka baru menyelesaikan match pertama.

"Wah iya!" sambut yang lain.

"Aku semakin penasaran, sebenarnya siapa sih yang dia taksir diantara kita?" sambung Aomine. Dia melihat ke arah teman-temannya dengan senyuman jail.

Akashi yang tadi masih memainkan bola basket dengan mencoba-coba melempar three-point ke ring, tak begitu paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia pun mendekat sambil memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya, lalu ikut melihat pada arah yang sedang anak-anak asik bicarakan.

Seseorang yang konon katanya selalu ada di luar lapang, duduk di atas rumput yang ada disana, dengan buku di tangannya.

Siapa?

Mata Akashi membesar dan ia kehilangan konsentrasi untuk memantulkan bola, hingga bolanya menggelinding entah kemana. Ia memang terlalu kaget. Ternyata teman-temannya sedang membicarakan...

_Tetsuya? Sedang apa__d__i__a__ disana__?_

"Akashi, Kalian sekelas 'kan?" tepukan di pundak, membuat Akashi tersadar.

"Hm," jawab Akashi, sambil melihat pada Haizaki yang barusan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kita taruhan siapa yang dia taksir disini, sampai hampir tiap kali kita latihan, dia pasti muncul disana," jelas Haizaki pula.

"Yang menang harus di belikan majalah Mai-chan!" sambut Aomine, bersemangat. Dan Aomine pun langsung dilempar ke got. Poor Aomine.

"Yang menang akan ditraktir sepuasnya d Maji Burger, Setuju?" Haizaki berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Lupa umur dia.

"Setuju!" Bahkan jerit pilu Aomine tidak lagi di dengarkan hanya demi sebuah traktiran.

"Aku bertaruhan untuk Nijimura-senpai-ssu" kata Kise tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga Nijimura. Kenapa kau mengikuti ku Kuning!" Aomine tiba-tiba muncul dengan lumpur diseluruh sepatunya.

"Eh? Kalian curang, Aku juga taruhan untuk dia. Pasti si homo itu ada disini untuk melihat Nijimura. Tidak ada makhluk di kampus ini yang tidak tertarik dengan dia." sahut Haizaki, yakin sekali dengan pilihannya.

Memang, Nijimura Shugo kakak tingkat mereka itu adalah kapten tim basket kampus. Dia cowok paling populer se-kampus. Ganteng, tinggi, sungguh tipe ideal cewek-cewek dan totally bikin iri semua cowok.

Jelas masuk akal kalau misalnya Kuroko ada disana untuk memperhatikan Nijimura, eh tapi…. kok?!

"Kalau aku Mayuzumi-senpai saja nanodayo." kata Midorima si rambut hijau. Tidak biasanya dia mau ikut-ikutan dengan kelakuan konyol temannya (bukannya aku peduli dengan dia nanodayo. Aku hanya.. aku hanyaaa.. /Midorima kehabisan kata-kata/)

Midorima menyebut nama sang wakil kapten yang memang tak kalah keren dengan Nijimura, tapi, Mayuzumi bukan tipe cowok yang senang tebar pesona seperti Nijimura. Mayuzumi terlalu tampak alim, jadi cewek-cewek pun cuma bisa diam-diam menyukainya. Tak bisa menunjukkan kehisterisan seperti ketika berhadapan dengan Nijimura.

"Kok Mayuzumi sih? Dia cupu ah dibanding Nijimura," Haizaki jadi sewot.

"Terserah aku nanodayo. Lagipula, menurut Oha-Asa, justru tipe-tipe Seperti itu yang pasti diincar oleh Kuroko, nanodayo." Midorima menaikan kaca matanya dan menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Benda keberuntungan cancer hari ini adalah gerobak milik Takao. Dan dia sudah menaikinya tadi. Jadi dia tidak akan terkena sial. Okesip

Akashi yang dari tadi diam, juga jadi penasaran siapa yang Kuroko perhatikan disini? Mereka bilang, setiap kali sedang latihan, Kuroko pasti ada disana. Hey, Akashi benar-benar tak menyadari itu. Kalau sudah berada di lapangan, semua panca indera dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada bola dan permainan.

"Are? Mido-chin, Zaki-chin bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita pergi kesana untuk membuktikannya" sela Murasakibara, menghentikan perdebatan Midorima dan Haizaki.

Kemudian hening.

"Ah~, Jangan aku-ssu Aku suka geli kalau dekat-dekat dia, apalagi ngobrol." ujar Kise tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, kenapa eh? Kesannya dia seperti penyakitan gitu," sahut Haizaki, sambil tertawa-tawa.

Well, thats really ain't funny.

Ini yang Akashi maksud di 'belakang', ia tetap mendengar pembicaraan miring tentang Kuroko, meski di depan mereka memang terlihat baik, dan tak mengganggunya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa gay masih di pandang sebelah mata dan malah dijadikan bahan cemoohan, tetap belum bisa dihilangkan.

"Bukan begitu-ssu, aku cuma merasa aneh. Dia wangi, rapi, muka nya mulus-mulus gitu… jadi bikin geli-ssu" kata Kise meralat perkataan Haizaki yang memang tadi terkesan kasar.

"Takut suka ya?" sambar Aomine. Dan kali ini Kise tak meralat dan malah wajahnya berubah merah padam. Malu.

Akashi menghela nafas, rasanya ia ingin ke tempat Kuroko sekarang lalu mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana kalau Akashicchi saja yang bertanya kesana? Akashicchi 'kan teman sekelasnya-ssu" ucap Kise penuh semangat. Wajah merah padamnya sudah berganti menjadi wajah cerah, secerah matahari. Lol

"Kau menyuruh ku, Ryouta?" desis sang Emperor berbahaya.

Kise yang merasa nyawanya sebentar lagi akan melayang, langsung menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak jadi-ssu,".

"Ah lama, biar aku saja. Pulang nanti jangan lupa belikan aku majalah !" sela Aomine tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri pada mereka semua. Dia pun berjalan menuju luar lapangan, ke tempat Kuroko berada.

Terus terang, Akashi sebenarnya ingin menyusul, tapi ia menahan diri. Benaknya tak bisa berhenti mengutuki anak itu, kenapa dia harus ada disana!?

Beberapa menit, mereka lihat Aomine mengobrol dengan Kuroko disana, mereka tampak akrab karena terlihat tertawa-tawa. Aomine memang orang yang mudah bergaul, begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang selalu baik pada semua orang.

Mereka jadi harap-harap cemas, apalagi begitu Aomine sudah berjalan kembali ke arah mereka. Akashi yang tidak ikut taruhan jadi ikut gelisah. Senyuman Aomine sudah terlihat dari kejauhan dan makin mengembang penuh kemenangan begitu mendekat.

"Gimana? Gimana?"

"Aku bilang juga apa? Tetsu naksir Nijimura! Aku menang! Hayo traktir...traktir!" kata Aomine dengan puas nya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Berarti aku juga menang dong-ssu!" sambar Kise.

"Kau pasti bohong nanodayo," Midorima yang merasa kalah, tak terima begitu saja.

"Tidak percaya? Yasudah tanya sendiri sana! Hahaha"

Mereka semua malah jadi rebut sendiri, sementara Akahi malah terpaku disana. What? Kuroko suka dengan Nijimura? Huh?!

Dengan rasa kesal yang entah dari mana datangnya, Akashi cepat mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju kumpulan kakak-kakak tingkat untuk berpamitan.

"Eh, Akashicchi, mau kemana-ssu?!" tanya Kise yang melihat Akashi sudah akan pergi.

"Pulang,"

"Masih ada satu match lagi nanodayo —Hei Akashi!"

Akashi tidak peduli. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari mata hetetrokromnya. Rasanya, Akashi ingin sekali mengamuk dan melempar semua barang yang ada di sekitarnya pada (budak) temannya yang berani bertaruh tentang Tetsuya-nya.

Tetsuya-nya? Sejak kapan Akashi jadi posesif begini terhadap Tetsuya?

Huh, whatever!

Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko ketika ia berjalan melintasi lapangan. Dan ternyata Kuroko juga sedang melihat ke arahnya, tapi Akashi tak bisa membaca dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajahnya.

. . . . .

Akashi sedang menjalankan motornya dijalanan ketika sebuah mobil memepet dengan sengaja ke arahnya, terpaksa, Akashi jadi menepikan motornya. Emosinya yang sejak meninggalkan kampus sudah tak bagus, jadi naik dengan mudah. Ia turun dari motor, membuka kaca helm dan langsung mendekati mobil yang tadi sudah memepetnya. Akashi baru akan memuntahkan kemarahan, ketika ia sadar kalau ia mengenali mobil Honda Jazz berwarna silver itu – dan seseorang yang keluar dari sana memang orang yang sudah ia duga.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko.

"Kau punya mata tidak? Kau sengaja mau membuat aku celaka, iya?!" sembur Akashi.

"Maaf Sei-kun, aku hanya ingin bicara sa––"

"Kalau kau mau bicara, kita bicara besok. Aku tidak ada waktu sekarang. Minggir, Tetsuya." Akashi menyahutnya dengan ketus, da ingin segera pergi dari sana. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu di lapangan.

"Sei-kun marah?" Kuroko berdiri menghalangi motor Akashi.

"Kenapa aku harus marah!?" Akashi balik bertanya dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Sei-kun pasti tidak suka aku ada disana waktu Sei-kun sedang latihan… aku sengaja tidak mengatakannya karena—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapapun yang sedang kau perhatikan disana, aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tau!" Akashi memotong kalimatnya dan menyingkirkan badan Kuroko yang lebih kecil darinya agar tak menghalangi motor Akashi.

"Sei… Aku tau Sei-kun tidak suka aku ada disana, aku berjanji, tidak akan datang lagi." Kuroko masih berusaha, dia memandang Akashi dengan tatapan memohon. "Tapi jangan begini…"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Minggir. Kalau tidak aku akan menabrak mu, Tetsuya!"

"Sei-kun, please…" Kuroko memegang tangan Akashi yang sudah berada di atas stang motor. Tapi Akashi menepisnya, lalu menutupkan kaca helm, sebelum kemudian menjalankan motor, tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang masih ingin Kuroko jelaskan. 

**TBC**

A/N :** Akashi Uke?** Tidak. Dia tetap Seme. **Akashi agak OOC?** Betul. Saya juga merasa demikian. Bukan Cuma Akashi, yang lainnya juga agak OOC menurut saya orz.. Tapi percayalah itu hanya sementara. dan Akashi hanya masih dalam masa transisi dari straight ke gay jadi dia sedikit galau dan agak labil hahahahah*digunting* **Soal Alex? **Dia bukan mantan Akashi. Dia masih berstatus sahabat Akashi untuk saat ini. Gak tau kalau kedepannya huhahaha*ditampar* **Cara membedakan ucapan dalam hati Akashi dengan deskripsinya : **Jujur saja saya juga bingung bagian ini orz -_- Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk meng-Italic ucapan dalam hati Akashi. Semoga tidak bingung lagi.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini *tebar bunga*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik _Fujimaki Tasatoshi__. Original Fic mili Rieyo (beberapa bagian diubah demi kepentingan cerita)_

Rating : T

.

.

Ch. ini berisi 6k+ semoga tidak bosan. Dan Akashi yang OOC semakin OOC saja orz.. tolong dimaklumi. Selamat membaca..

.

.

"Sei, handphone mu berisik. Angkat sana!?" teriak Riko dari arah dapur. Dia sedang membuat makan malam, dan memang handphone Akashi di kamar – dari lantai atas terus meraung-raung dari sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Akashi tak peduli. Tak membalas sms juga tak mengangkat telepon yang masuk. Sekarang ia malah asik tiduran di lantai berkarpet di depan tivi, menunggu Riko selesai masak.

"Siapa tau penting, Sei…" kata Riko lagi begitu membawa semangkuk besar sphagetti ke depan tivi, di dekat Akashi.

"Biarkan saja,"

"Kau lagi marahan dengan… siapa waktu itu namanya, ehm Kuroko?" tebak Riko pula, sok tahu – meski memang tidak salah.

"Hm," Akashi hanya menggumam, tanpa ada maksud apa-apa. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mulai memakan sphagetti buatan Riko.

"Pacar mu ya…" tambahnya lagi sambil cekikikan sendiri. Akashi tak menggubrisnya. "Dia manis, Sei. Tampan, dan Sepertinya orangnya baik."

"Cuma teman," ujar Akashi singkat, tak mau kalau sampai Riko malah jadi membahas kemana-mana. Selain Akashi sedang malas membicarakan Kuroko, ia juga tetap tak mau memperpanjang obrolan tentang ini.

"Sei, kalau kau betulan gay… aku juga tidak akan ikut campur kok" kata Riko tiba-tiba dengan nada suara dan raut wajah serius, dia tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Akashi, sebelum kemudian sibuk lagi dengan makannya.

**XXX**

**Sender: ****Alexsandra****  
08****xx****xxxxxxxx**

**Akashi Seijuurou jahat. Kenapa tidak balas sms dan mengangkat telepon ku.**

Akashi melemparkan handphone-nya lagi setelah membaca satu sms terakhir yang tak sengaja ia buka. Ternyata dari Alex. Entah apa yang terjadi padannya, sampai jadi begini lebih manja pada Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi mau menjadi pendengar Alex seperti biasa, tapi untuk sekarang, suasana hati pemuda itu sedang tidak begitu bagus. Akashi masih saja memikirkan Kuroko.

_Ah, anak itu. Apa dia benar tak menghubungi ku setelah tadi sore aku meninggalkannya begitu saja?!_

Agak ragu, Akashi mengambil kembali handphone-nya dan mulai mengecek. 3 sms dari Alex dan 1 sms dari Kuroko. Cuma satu, tapi rasanya Akashi menjadi lega, belum lagi ada 2x missed calls. Sedangkan 5 lainnya, missed calls dari Alex.

Ternyata Alex yang sudah membuat handphone Akashi tak berhenti bunyi sejak tadi, untung ia tidak menggubrisnya. Akashi sedang tidak tertarik untuk menyimak drama dari permasalahan perempuan.

Klik.

Akashi menyentuh layar handphone-nya tepat diatas tombol call. Ia menelepon balik Kuroko. Entahlah, Akashi mungkin rindu padanya setelah tadi ia malah memarahi dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Hallo, Sei-kun?" terdengar suara Kuroko di ujung telepon, terdengar sekali dari nada nya, kalau dia sangat menunggu Akashi menghubunginya.

"Kenapa tadi menelepon?!" sahut Akashi ketus.

"Ano… Sei-kun masih marah?"

"Kalau aku marah, aku tidak mungkin menelepon mu balik, Tetsuya."

"Maafkan aku…"

Akashi terdiam beberapa detik. Rasanya ia memang kejam sudah membuat Kuroko jadi terus-terusan meminta maaf.

_Tapi, ah __Tetsuya__'__kan memang salah!_

"Jangan minta maaf terus, ya sudah, aku mau tidur."

"Ini belum jam 9. Kenapa Sei-kun sudah mau tidur?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Sei-kun sudah mengerjakan tugas?" pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Akashi tak jadi mematikan handphone-nya. Akashi melihat pada jadwal kuliahnya yang tertempel di dinding dekat meja belajar, disana tertulis kalau ada tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok.

_Sial._

"Belum," jawab Akashi akhirnya.

"Mau aku antarkan buku tugas ku kerumah Sei-kun sekarang? Aku udah selesai" tawar Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat Akashi jadi harus memudarkan kekesalannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku kerjakan besok pagi saja, Tetsuya."

"Tugasnya di kumpulkan di jam pertama, Sei-kun lupa?"

Shit.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya sudah, tunggu disana. Aku kesana sekarang," putus Akashi akhirnya.

"Padahal aku saja yang mengantarkan kesana…"

"Tidak usah, aku saja yang kesana, Tetsuya."

Klik

Akashi mematikan lebih dulu handphone-nya, lalu cepat bersiap-siap mengambil jaket untuk menuju rumah Kuroko. Demi tugas… mungkin. 

**XXX**

Kuroko sedang menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya begitu Akashi tiba. Kuroko memakai kaos putih tipis lengan panjang dan celana piyama panjang yang tampak nyaman di badannya. Sekali lagi Akashi dibuat terpana, melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Satu hal yang paling Akashi tangkap, Kuroko tetap terlihat segar meski di malam hari seperti ini. Rambutnya yang selalu rapi itu sungguh membuat Akashi iri.

Akashi menghentikan motornya, lalu cepat meminta buku tugas Kuroko.

"Ada di dalam," jawab Kuroko enteng. "Kenapa Sei-kun tidak masuk dulu?"

"Tidak usah, Tetsuya. Sudah malam."

"Okaa-san sedang pergi keluar kota. hanya ada pelayan saja," terangnya. "Masuk dulu ya, Sei-kun?"

Akashi pun berhenti membantah. ia ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko yang besar dan cukup mewah, tapi sepi. Sangat sepi. Setahu Akashi, Kuroko hanya anak satu-satunya, dia tinggal bersama ibunya dan seorang pelayan. Ibunya adalah wanita karier yang jarang berada di rumah. Bisa Akashi bayangkan bagaimana kesepiannya dia. Dan itu juga membuat Akashi tak heran kenapa Kuroko bisa menjadi seorang gay, dia pasti sangat merindukan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang ayah.

_He needs a man just like his Mom, I guess._

Kuroko menyimpan sebuah kertas folio di depan Akashi, begitu Akashi duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah.

"Kerjakan disini saja," kata Kuroko, begitu Akashi sudah akan membawa tugasnya itu pergi. Kuroko mengeluarkan lembaran kertas folio yang lain untuk Akashi, beserta alat tulis miliknya.

Akashi antara ingin menolak, tapi tak yakin.

"Biar Sei-kun tenang begitu sampai rumah, dan tinggal tidur. Takutnya, waktu sampai rumah Sei-kun malah tidak mengerjakannya," tambah Kuroko, seolah dia sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan buruk Akashi, yang teramat pemalas untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Karena bujukan itu, Akashi pun setuju untuk mengerjakan tugas disana. Dan dengan catatan, Akashi pura-pura tak mempedulikan Kuroko yang duduk di depannya.

_Terserah dia mau terus berpikir aku marah atau apa, tapi aku memang masih tak berselera untuk bicara dengannya, mengingat kejadian tadi sore._

"Sei-kun masih marah ya?" tanya Kuroko untuk kesekian kali, begitu Akashi mulai menyalin.

"Tidak,"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau ke lapangan…"

Akashi menyimpan pulpen yang ia pegang, kemudian memandang Kuroko datar sekaligus memberinya tatapan terganggu.

"Asal kau tau, Nijimura-senpai itu sudah punya pacar. Percuma saja kau tiap sore melihat dia latihan, dia tidak akan pernah melirik kearah mu," cetus Akashi menyela perkataan Kuroko. Lama-lama Akashi tak tahan untuk tidak mengkonfrontasi soal itu.

Kuroko mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, Tetsuya" kata Akashi acuh sambil kembali menulis.

"Nijimura-senpai?" kata Kuroko lagi, tapi Akashi tak menyahut. "Terus, bagaimana dengan Alex?"

Akashi mengangkat lagi wajahnya melihat pada Kuroko.

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Alex?" ujar Akashi ketus.

"Sei-kun juga kenapa bawa-bawa Nijimura-senpai?!"

Mereka saling menatap dengan agak tajam mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bahas disini. Oke, jadi hari ini, ada dua kejadian. Pertama, tadi pagi Kuroko melihat Akashi yang sedang setengah dipeluk oleh Dara dan kedua, Akashi mendapatkan informasi kalau ternyata setiap sore Kuroko mendatangi lapangan, saat tim basket latihan, untuk melihat Nijimura.

Apa mereka sedang sama-sama mengungkapkan rasa keberatan… cemburu?

_No shit, aku tidak mungkin cemburu!_

"Kau tau sendiri kalau Alex sudah seperti saudara ku sendiri, Tetsuya!" kata Akashi, cepat memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenyataannya kalian tetap orang lain, suatu hari Sei-kun dan dia bisa saling jatuh cinta…"

"Terus masalahnya apa? Bukannya kau juga tiap sore datang ke lapangan hanya untuk melihat Nijimura-senpai?!"

"Siapa yang bilang?!" Kuroko agak meninggikan suaranya. Dia seperti mulai terpancing oleh sikap ketus Akashi.

"Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Tadi sore kalian bicara 'kan? Dia mau tau siapa yang kau taksir di tim. Asal kau tau, mereka hanya menjadikan mu bahan taruhan!" jelas Akashi, tak mau kalah.

"Aku tau! Aomine-kun mengatakannya tadi pada ku,"

Akashi agak terkejut.

"… Terus kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau sengaja datang kesana hanya untuk melihat Nijimura-senpai, iya 'kan?" Akashi masih bersikeras.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku bilang, aku cuma suka melihat kalian latihan" sergah Kuroko. "Aku juga tidak bawa-bawa nama Sei-kun, tenang aja"

Akasi yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menyahut, jadi mengatupkannya lagi. Terpana, dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sialan" kutuk Akashi akhirnya, pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau sepertinya ada salah paham. (budak) Teman-temannya mungkin sudah ditipu oleh Aomine agar dia menang taruhan, tapi yang lebih fatal tertipu tentu saja Akashi karena sudah terlanjur memusuhi Kuroko sejak tadi, tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Setiap sore kalau tim basket ada latihan, aku memang sengaja datang ke lapang, sekedar buat baca buku. Karena disana, aku juga bisa sekalian memperhatikan, Sei-kun." kata Kuroko tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sudah kembali melunak. Sadar dan tidak barusan mereka memang jadi beradu mulut.

Deg.

Jantung Akashi berdegup aneh (lagi). Tubuhnya memanas, aliran darahnya semuanya seperti mengalir ke wajah.

_I'm blushing like hell, damn._

Akashi sengaja tak melihat ke arah Kuroko dan lebih memilih memandang kertas tugas di hadapannya yang baru setengah ia isi.

_Bukankah __Tetsuya__ pernah bilang kalau dia sudah lama suka padaku, bahkan dia sampai pernah men-stalk ku saat pulang. Tapi sungguh aku memang tidak menyadarinya. Aku selalu terlalu fokus pada permainan setiap kali berada di lapangan. Argh gara-gara__ si__Daiki__bodoh__! Beso__k aku harus memberi dia pelajaran__._

"Sei-kun selalu serius kalau di lapang. Keren. Coba Sei-kun bisa serius seperti itu juga kalo lagi kuliah," tambah Kuroko, agak menyindir Akashi yang memang malah lebih terlihat malas-malasan disaat jam-jam kuliah.

"Aku lebih suka jadi mahasiswa biasa dari pada jadi orang pintar seperti mu, Tetsuya." Komentar Akashi sinis.

"Memangnya aku pintar?"

"Iya," sahut Akashi datar sambil melihat ke arah Kuroko. Dan ternyata Kuroko sedang memandang balik Akashi dengan senyuman tipis yang lembut di bibirnya.

_Shit__, matanya yang besar dan berbinar itu kenapa bagus sekali!?__ Teriak Akashi dalam hati dengan OOC-nya_

Jujur, Akashi tak pernah memuji fisik seseorang dengan detil seperti ini. Tapi sejak dekat dengan Kuroko, ia bisa melihat semua bagian tubuh Kuroko yang begitu sayang untuk tidak di puji. Meski Akashi hanya bisa melakukannya di dalam hati.

Ayolah, pasti awkward sekali kalau Akashi sampai mengatakan dengan frontal pada Kuroko, bahwa matanya bagus – senyumnya manis – rambutnya indah...

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak lebih payah dari Alex?" Tanya Kuroko pula.

"Kenapa jadi Alex lagi!?" protes Akashi.

"Aku cemburu, melihat Sei-kun berduaan dengan dia,

Huh?

Debaran di dada Akashi makin tak karuan. Kuroko malah dengan tenangnya mengatakan kalau dia cemburu pada Alex. Oh God…

"Cemburu?"

"Iya. Aku tau kalian berdua teman akrab sejak lama, tapi aku mulai melihat ada yang beda diantara kalian…" jelas Kuroko.

"Maksud mu?"

"Sei-kun kan laki-laki, Sei-kun juga sudah beberapa kali pacaran, masa tidak tau kalau ada yang menyukai Sei-kun."

"Alex menyukai ku?"

"Iya!"

Akashi menarik nafas dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"… aku kan tampan, wajar saja!?" sahut Akashi dengan OOC-nya. "Lagian, pasti bukan cuma Alex…"

"Aku serius, Sei-kun"

"Aku juga serius, Tetsuya."

Bruk.

Kuroko menahan tangan Akashi yang sejak tadi malah jadi memainkan pulpen yang sedang ia pegang dengan memutar-mutarkannya di jari.

"Aku punya hak melarang Sei-kun, 'kan?" kata Kuroko serius.

"Melarang apa?"

"Melarang Sei-kun berduaan dengan Alex,"

"Menurut mu, kau ada hak?" Akashi memandang Kuroko tajam.

"Ya, karena aku pacar Sei-kun"

"Apa karena kita sudah pacaran, jadi kau bebas untuk mengatur hidup ku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko merubah raut muka nya menjadi lebih melunak. Dia juga melepaskan tangan Akashi yang barusan ia tahannya diatas meja.

"Maksudku––"

"Cukup. Aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan. aku jamin seratus persen, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Alex. Dia hanya teman. Puas, Tetsuya?" Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko, dan balas menepuk-nepuk tangan Kuroko untuk meyakinkannya.

"Tapi kalo dia suka dengan Sei-kun?"

"So what? Itu hak dia."

"Dia cantik, Sei. Dan aku tau persis Sei-kun masih tertarik dengan perempuan, belum lagi Sei-kun masih labil…"

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya orangnya cemburuan" ujar Akashi.

"Aku cemburu karena ada alasan dan bukti yang kuat, Sei-kun" sahut Kuroko yakin.

Akashi memutarkan bola matanya.

"Terserah. Aku belum mau mengerjakan ini…" Akashi cepat mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Ini," Kuroko tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kertas folio lain yang sudah penuh dan di bagian atasnya sudah diberi nama dengan nama Akashi juga nomer absennya.

Akashi memandangnya bingung sambil menerima kertas itu.

"Aku sudah kerjakan punya, Sei-kun" kata Kuroko datar.

"Ha?".

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tadi aku masih merasa bersalah pada Sei-kun, jadi mau minta maaf dengan ini, aku tau Sei-kun pasti malas mengerjakan tugas." jelasnya.

"Thanks." kata Akashi akhirnya, mencoba tersenyum pada Kuroko

"Thanks saja?" kata Kuroko, masih datar.

"Apa lagi?"

Kuroko tak menjawab dan malah memandang Akashi lekat. Akashi mengernyitkan kening, sampai melihat ke arah bibir tipis Kuroko yang selalu kemerahan dan tampak segar itu. Akashi jadi penasaran, apa seumur hidupnya Kuroko belum pernah mencoba menghisap rokok?

"Aku mengerti…" cetus Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ha?"

"Sei-kun sepertinya hanya berani di tempat gelap," 

**XXX**

"Hati-hati" pesan Kuroko begitu Akashi menstarter motornya.

Akashi mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebagai sahutan.

Akashi tak langsung menjalankan motornya, dan malah jadi terpaku beberapa detik disana. Akashi melihat pada Kuroko yang masih berdiri di dekat pagar sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi tiba-tiba. Kuroko tampak bingung, tapi kemudian mendeka.

"Apa?"

Akashi tak menggubris ucapan Kuroko dan malah menarik belakang kepalanya agar lebih mendekat – memudahkan Akashi untuk mengecup keningnya, kilat. Akashi cepat memegang lagi stang motor, meraungkan mesinnya sekali, bertingkah seolah yang barusan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Aku pulang," kata Akashi, sebelum membiarkan Kuroko mengatakan apapun. Kuroko tampak terpana, mata besarnya jadi lebih melebar dengan menggemaskan.

Akashi segera melajukan motornya. Dari kaca spion, Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko masih berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah terkulai di samping. Dia tampak shock.

Akashi tersenyum (menyerigai), puas. Rasanya memang menyenangkan memiliki orang yang perhatian pada kita, lalu kita membagi perhatian juga padanya.

~

**Sender: ****Tetsuya****  
08****xx****xxxxxxxx**  
**Terima kasih Sei-kun****, ****Tapi tadi**** tet****a****p ****s****aja t****e****mpatnya agak gelap.**** N****ice ****D****ream**

Akashi masih menggenggam handphone-nya sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Tak ada yang tahu, kalau senyumannya sejak tadi belum hilang, menjadi semakin lebar sekarang. 

**XXX**

Tawa Kuroko memenuhi seisi lapangan basket yang sepi itu, begitu untuk ketiga kalinya Akashi gagal menembakkan bola-nya ke ring. Tak seperti biasanya, bola Akashi meleset terus. Tadi beberapa kali nyaris masuk, namun malah gagal.

Akashi menekuk bibirnya sebal, sambil membawa bolanya ke dekat Kuroko yang sedang duduk bersila di pinggir lapangan. Hari Minggu pagi ini, mereka memang sedang berada di lapang basket yang ada di komplek perumahan dimana Kuroko tinggal. Lapang basket ini tampak selalu sepi, karena kebanyakan penghuni rumahnya memang jarang tinggal disini. Kebiasaan komplek perumahan elit.

"Ini pasti gara-gara, Tetsuya." ujar Akashi sambil duduk dan menselonjorkan kaki-nya.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Kuroko.

"Biasanya kalau tidak ada Tetsuya, Shoot ku tidak ada yang meleset." Sahut Akashi mendelikkan mata nya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko malah tertawa lagi, lalu mengambil handuk dari tas Akashi. Ia mengusapkannya ke kening Akashi, tanpa Akashi minta.

"Sei-kun grogi, ya?" goda Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko, memberikan tatapan kesal, tapi Kuroko semakin lebar tersenyum.

"Iya 'kan? Sei-kun, grogi karena aku temani…" Kuroko makin menjadi.

Akashi memutar bola matanya. Kuroko membalas dengan menepuk-nepukkan perlahan handuk ke muka Akashi, Akashi mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Kuroko, lalu mengelap sendiri keringatnya.

"Sei-kun, aku boleh bertanya?" kata Kuroko setelah Akashi selesai meminum air mineral yang dibawakan oleh Kuroko.

"Apa?" sahut Akashi sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tadi di kampus… Sei-kun bicara apa dengan Alex?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara yang agak ragu. Dia sebenarnya tak mau menanyakan itu karena takut terdengar seperti sedang mencurigai Akashi. Tapi seharian tadi Alex memang tak biasanya, ia sama sekali tak mau lepas dari samping Akashi. Wajar kalau Kuroko cemburu.

"Tidak ada yang penting," jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Tidak penting bagaimana?"

"Ya, Hanya cerita biasa saja."

"Cerita apa?"

"Ya, banyak"

"Contohnya?"

Akashi memandang Kuroko lekat. Kuroko sepertinya sungguh sangat ingin tau dengan apa saja yang sudah Akashi bicarakan dengan Alex. Dia tidak main-main.

"Eh, maaf, aku bukan mau ikut campur…" kata Kuroko lagi, begitu tersadar kalau Akashi malah memberinya tatapan saja.

"Kenapa harus segitunya?" Akashi malah bertanya. "Alex cuma teman. Tetsuya tidak mempercayai ku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak enak perasaan," kata Kuroko jujur. Ia tampak tak mau lebih memperpanjang setelah Akashi bereaksi seperti itu.

Akashi tak bisa menyalahkan-nya karena ia juga tak tahu kalau misalnya Kuroko punya insting atau apapun itu tentang keakrabannya dengan Alex – yang sebenarnya harus Akashi akui sedikit berbeda daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Akashi memang sudah tau kalau Alex menyimpan perasaan padanya, tapi ia tak mau menanggapi dengan serius karena pada kenyataannya, Akashi hanya menganggap Alex teman. Tidak lebih.

Akashi mengacak-acak rambut merah-nya yang agak basah oleh keringat, sambil melihat pada Kuroko yang sudah mengalihkan lagi perhatian pada buku di pangkuannya.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia macam-macam… aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu, Tetsuya." kata Akashi akhirnya, mencoba menenangkan Kuroko.

Kuroko balas melihat ke arah Akashi, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan nya Sei-kun malah senang kalau Alex melakukan hal yang 'macam-macam'?"

"Siapa bilang!?" sahut Akashi.

"Tapi waktu itu, Sei-kun diam saja waktu Alex sandaran di bahu Sei-kun…" kata Kuroko, kali ini sambil sedikit merajuk.

"Jadi aku harus mendorong badannya supaya Alex tidak bersandar di bahu ku. Begitu, Tetsuya?" sahut Akashi dengan cuek nya.

Kuroko tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Akashi.

"Sei-kun, kalau menjawab memang paling bisa." kata Kuroko, gemas(?)

Akashi agak meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipi nya yang baru dicubit Kuroko, meski sebenarnya tidak sakit sama sekali.

**XXX****  
**

"Nanti sore Okaa-san harus berangkat lagi ke Kyoto…" Kata Yukio, setelah dia minum dan mengelap mulutnya dengan lap makan.

Kuroko langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Kuroko Yukio balas melihat pada putera satu-satunya itu, dan memberikan senyuman lembut yang lebih tampak seperti permintaan maaf.

"Jaga diri ya sayang…" kata Yukio pula, sebelum Kuroko sempat mengatakan apapun. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko.

"Okaa-san juga" sahut Kuroko akhirnya, dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. sebenarnya Kuroko tak mau ibunya cepat pergi lagi. Bayangkan saja, setelah hampir sebulan tak bertemu, ibunya baru kembali semalam – lalu nanti sudah harus pergi lagi.

Oh, jadi begini. Setelah mereka (Akashi) selesai bermain basket, Kuroko tiba-tiba mengajak Akashi ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya Akashi ingin menolak karena tadi saat Aksahi datang, ia melihat sebuah mobil yang lain terparkir di garasi rumah Kuroko, dan itu pasti ibu Kuroko yang pulang. Mengingat status mereka yang bukan teman biasa, Akashi jadi sedikit deg-degan bertemu ibu Kuroko. Mungkin Akashi merasa seolah-olah mau berkenalan dengan calon mertua, huh?

Kuroko Yukio -Ibu Kuroko-, adalah seorang wanita yang ramah. Setau Akashi, ibu Kuroko menjadi direktur di perusahaan yang dulu sempat dipimpin oleh suami nya. Dia juga seorang single-parent yang sendirian membesarkan Kuroko sejak suaminya meninggal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.

ibu Kuroko masih sangat cantik, tampak cerdas dan jelas seorang wanita yang mapan, namun hingga sekarang entah kenapa dia tak tertarik untuk menikah lagi.

Kuroko Yukio kemudian melihat pada Akashi.

"Tolong bantu jaga Tetsuya ya, Akashi-kun?" pintanya tiba-tiba.

"Baik, Kuroko-san." Jawab Akashi, agak terhenyak.

"Tetsuya bisa jaga diri. Okaa-san tidak perlu khawatir," sela Kuroko. "Yang penting, Okaa-san harus selalu sehat, dan cepat pulang."

Kuroko Yukio mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, dia menarik kepala Kuroko untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi puteranya itu.

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam. Akashi tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kuroko melalui hari-hari yang sepi dari sejak usianya hanya 10 tahun.

Akashi berharap dengan kehadirannya disisi Kuroko sekarang, sedikitnya ia bisa memberikan keramaian di hidup Kuroko, meski Akashi memang bukan orang pertama yang memasuki hidup Kuroko dan Akashi juga tak pernah tau bagaimana Kuroko mengatasi rasa sepinya selama ini. Tapi Akashi ingin di masa sekarang hingga nanti, hanya ia yang bisa membuat Kuroko merasa hangat karena memiliki seseorang lagi selain ibunya. 

**XXX**

Sesekali Akashi menguap sambil mengacak surai merahnya begitu Alex mengganti topik pembicaraan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi dia masih saja bersemangat dan seperti tak terganggu dengan reaksi Akashi yang sudah dengan sengaja menunjukkan kebosanan.

"… terus ya Sei… eh, kamu gak dengar apa yang aku katakan?" Alex menepuk bahu Akashi, dan Akashi membuka mata, tak sadar sudah memejamkan mata tadi.

"Aku mengantuk," ujar Akashi.

"Mengantuk? Satu jam lagi masih ada kuliah"

"Iya tau. Aku mengantuk mendengar ceritamu, Alex" gumam Akashi sambil kembali bersiap memejamkan mata.

"Ih, Seijuurou bangun!" Alex menggurutu dan mencubit bahu Akashi.

"Aw! Jangan cubit-cubit!" protes Akashi, sambil mengusap bagian lengannya yang Alex cubit.

"Ya habisnya Sei–– " Alex merajuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" cetus Akashi.

"Ah, tapi tadi sepertinya Sei-kun mengerti apa yang aku katakan."

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memandang Alex lekat.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya cerita yang tak penting begini," komentar Akashi.

Alex langsung memudarkan wajah merajuknya, dan jadi memandang Akashi datar.

"Tidak penting?" tanyanya.

"Hm," gumam Akashi, mengiyakan.

"Jadi sekarang, aku tidak penting lagi?" kata Alex, seenaknya membuat kesimpulan.

"...Bukan begitu,"

"Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ku, begitu?"

"Bukan,"

"Aku tidak penting lagi 'kan sekarang?!" kata Alex lagi, nampak marah.

Akashi menghela napas

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita yang serius, jangan bertingkah tidak jelas seperti ini," kata Akashi, berusaha menenangkan Alex.

Alex berdecak sambil memutarkan bola mata, membuang mukanya dari Akashi. Akashi tersenyum, dan mencolek pipi Alex – dan langsung ditepis.

Alex melirik ke arah Akashi lagi dengan tatapan ngambeknya.

"Aku 'kan pernah bicara serius denganmu, tapi sepertinya Sei-kun tidak mendengar," kata Alex akhirnya dengan suara yang lebih normal dan tidak marah-marah lagi.

"Kapan?" Akashi memandang Alex, bingung.

"Tuh kan…" cetus Alex, dan merajuk lagi.

Akashi nyaris kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Alex, ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul disana, tersenyum pada Akashi dan Alex. Rasanya dia jadi seperti malaikat penolong yang dikirim Tuhan untuk Akashi – ya memang berlebihan, tapi kedatangan Kuroko sangat memberikan kesejukan bagi Akashi, bagaikan angin surga yang belum pernah ia rasa sebelumnya (ok, berlebihan lagi).

"Tetsuya,"

"Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko. Ia menyimpan sebuah bungkusan dari kantong kertas di pangkuan Akashi. "Ini dari Okaa-san" katanya.

"Ha?" Akashi mengambil bungkusan itu sambil memandangnya, agak bingung.

"Sebelum Okaa-san ke Kyoto kemarin, Oka-san baru datang dari Nagoya malamnya, dia bawa oleh-oleh. Itu untuk Akashi-kun, katanya" jelas Kuroko.

"Oh," Akashi mengintip ke dalam bungkusan."Katakan terima kasih pada Kuroko-san, Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil kembali melihat pada Kuroko.

"Ha'i" sahut Kuroko masih sambil tersenyum.

"Oleh-oleh? Kenapa aku tidak dapat, Kuroko?" sela Alex tiba-tiba yang tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan obrolan Akashi dan Kuroko, Akashi yakin Alex pasti mencoba mencerna dan menangkap ada apa sebenarnya diantara mereka.

"Ano, maaf Alex, itu Okaa-san berikan untuk Akashi-kun, soalnya kemarin Akashi-kun datang ke rumah," kata Kuroko, menjelaskan dengan halus dan apa adanya.

"Oh, jadi Seijuurou datang ke rumah Kuroko," ulang Alex sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia seperti tak mau memperpanjang, tapi dari raut wajahnya, Akashi tau, Alex menyimpan kecurigaan lagi – atau ketidak sukaan?

"Iya, Akashi-kun meminjam buka catatan ku," sambung Kuroko lagi.

Akashi jadi melirik Kuroko, dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Akashi. Dia paham kalau Akashi pasti tak akan suka karena dia sudah bicara terlalu banyak soal mereka.

"Ah, sudah kuduga," komentar Alex. Raut wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih tenang. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku boleh ya datang kerumah mu, Kuroko?"

"Tentu, Alex" sahut Kuroko.

Alex jadi tersenyum manis pada Kuroko. Dasar cewek.

"Kalau beitu aku kekelas duluan, Permisi." kata Kuroko lagi, sambil bersiap pergi dari hadapan Akashi dan Alex.

Akashi diam-diam mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kuroko.Dan Kuroko membalas dengan senyuman.

"Eh, Kuroko, tunggu!" seru Alex yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari samping Akashi, dia melangkahi kaki Akashi begitu saja untuk keluar dari bangku panjang yang sejak tadi mereka duduki ini. Tanpa melihat dulu pada Akashi, Alex langsung menyusul Kuroko yang menunggunya dan mereka berdua menuju kelas bersama.

**XXX**

"Eh, Sabtu ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Alex begitu Kuroko sudah menyimpan tas nya di sebuah bangku, di jajaran paling depan. Alex ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sabtu ini… aku tidak tau. Kenapa?" sahut Kuroko. pemuda manis itu memang belum tau kalau Sabtu ini apa dia akan memiliki acara atau tidak. Dia ingat kalau pacar nya adalah orang yang spontan, semua yang mereka lakukan lebih sering karena keinginan yang mendadak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita Double-date?"

"Ha?"

Alex mengangguk, lalu lebih mendekatkan badannya dengan Kuroko.

"Kau punya pacar, kan? Aku akan pergi dengan Seijuurou, Jadi bagaimana kalau kita Double-date? 'kan seru!" kata Alex, agak memelankan suaranya.

Kuroko terpaku sebentar. Dia sama sekali tak tau kalau pacarnya punya rencana akan jalan dengan Alex. Tapi dia tak mau cepat menuduh. Kuroko percaya kalau Akashi pasti tak akan menyembunyikan apapun di belakangnya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kalian—"

"Ah tidak, belum. Aku lagi pendekatan dengannya. Nah, belakangan ini kan kalian berdua akrab. Siapa tau kalau kita double-date, dia bisa lebih santai dan mau mengenal ku dengan lebih dekat lagi" jelas Alex dengan bersemangat. Entah sejak kapan cewek itu mendapatkan ide-nya, tapi Kuroko sungguh tak enak kalau harus menurunkan semangatnya yang seperti menggebu-gebu.

"Bukankah kalian berdua sudah berteman sejak lama? Apalagi yang harus dikenal lebih jauh?" komentar Kuroko.

"Ya banyak. Aku ingin dia ngenal ku lebih dalam, sebagai Alexsanra yang bukan sekedar temen. Kau mengerti 'kan, Kuroko?" kata Alex sambil tersenyum agak malu.

Kuroko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menahan rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. See? Ini sesuai sekali dengan apa yang dia takutkan selama ini.

"Baiklah," cetus Kuroko akhirnya, menyetujui begitu saja.

"Sungguh?" kata Alex dengan mata yang berbinar. Kuroko mengangguk saja.

"Kau bawa pacar 'kan?" tanya Alex pula.

Kuroko tersenyum.

"We'll see"

**XXX**

"Hari sabtu nanti, Aku akan pergi dengan Alex," kata Akashi setelah beberapa saat tadi mereka mengobrol berbasa-basi.

Kuroko tampak terdiam dulu beberapa detik diujung telepon sana.

"Oh,"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Akashi mengernyitkan kening mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang tak seperti biasa. Kuroko biasanya akan freak setiap kali Akashi bilang ada urusan bersama Alex, sampai Akashi harus menenangkannya berkali-kali. Tapi sekarang tidak? Tampak aneh dan terus terang Akashi agak kecewa. Memang, Akashi akui kalau ia menikmati setiap kecemburuan yang Kuroko tunjukkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, Sei-kun."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa?" Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

"… Tidak,"

Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Sei-kun sudah lama tidak pergi dengan Alex, aku percaya kalian tidak akan macam-macam," jelasnya.

Akashi berguling ke samping, lalu menekuk bibirnya. Sungguh, reaksi Kuroko yang ini tidak seperti yang Akashi harapkan.

"Nanti juga aku ikut…" cetus Kuroko lagi.

"Apa?" Akashi bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Alex mengajak double-date,"

Mata Akashi agak membelalak, lalu memindahkan posisi handphone-nya ke kuping sebelah kanan.

"Double-date?"

"Iya"

"Terus?" Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya juga, merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Ya, aku mau,"

"Jadi maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Ya, Sei-kun dengan Alex dan aku dengan—"

"Siapa? Kau dengan siapa, Tetsuya?" potong Akashi cepat.

"Aku bawa teman,"

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Nanti juga Sei-kun tau…"

Akashi menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Mendadak ia jadi terpikir kenapa Kuroko dengan mudahnya menyetujui ajakan konyol Alex. Tapi mereka juga tak bisa melakukan apapun, Akashi tak mungkin bilang, kalau Kuroko adalah pacarnya dan Akashi tak setuju kalau mereka harus double-date seperti ini.

"… hanya teman?" perlahan, Akashi mencoba memastikan.

"Iya, Sei-kun." sahut Kuroko cepat dan ditambahi dengan tawa pelan di suaranya.

Sungguh, Akashi tak mau terlihat kalau sedang kalut sekarang.

"Hm," gumam Akashi akhirnya. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan tawa lagi. 

**XXX**

Alex duduk sangat dekat dengan Akashi, begitu mereka tiba di sebuah café di daerah Tokyo. Café ini memang cukup terkenal dan beberapa artis juga biasa menjadikannya tempat untuk hang-out karena tempatnya yang enak dan nyaman.

Kuroko sudah datang dengan seorang laki-laki yang dia bilang adalah temannya. Laki-laki itu tampan, lebih tinggi dari Kuroko – entah kenapa tapi Akashi jadi berpikir sepertinya mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa. Maksudnya, mungkin mereka memiliki masa lalu?

"Kagami, pacarnya Kuroko ya?" tanya Alex setelah beberapa saat mereka selesai berkenalan kemudian mulai memesan makanan.

Akashi cepat melirik pada mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Laki-laki bernama Kagami Taiga itu, menengokkan dulu wajahnya pada Kuroko, seperti meminta bantuan, bagaimana dia harus menjawab.

"Bukan, Alex. Kami hanya temen." jawab Kuroko akhirnya, yang kemudian melirik Akashi juga, sekilas dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ohya? Terus pacar mu mana?"

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ambigu.

"Kami teman dekat," sahut Kagami tiba-tiba yang tampaknya agak sok tahu membaca situasi dan mengira Kuroko sedang membutuhkan penyelamatan.

Heck, temen deket?!

"Oh… aku mengerti," kata Alex akhirnya sambil menganggukkan kepala, dia tersenyum mencurigakan juga sambil perlahan melirik ke arah Akashi. Akashi berpura-pura sibuk dengan Latte Ice yang tadi is pesan, padahal dalam hati is menggerutu, kenapa Alex harus merencanakan semua ini lalu bertanya-tanya dengan ingin tau seperti itu. Sial.

"Jadi, sekarang kita kemana? Karaoke?" tawar Kuroko, mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

"Ide bagus!" sambar Alex, sebelum Akashi sempat menolak. Akashi pikir, double-date bodoh ini akan cepat selesai setelah mereka selesai makan,

_K__enapa __Tetsuya__ malah menawarkan untuk ke tempat lain!?_

Dengan sengaja Akashi mendelik ke arah Kuroko, entah Kuroko menyadari atau tidak rasa keberatan Akashi, tapi Kuroko malah terus tersenyum… dengan manis. 

**XXX**

Karaoke never could be these sucked for me before today.

Akashi memang tak begitu suka ke karaoke, tapi kalau teman-temannya mengajak berkumpul disini, Akashi pasti tak mau melewatkannya karena ingin bersenang-senang. Namun hari ini, karaoke menjadi tempat paling menyebalkan buat Akashi.

_I hate to be here right now_

Kuroko dan Alex sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi riang dengan suara mereka yang apa adanya. Akashi hanya duduk di sofa sambil meminum soft drink yang ia pesan. Akashi melirik pada Kagami yang juga hanya duduk dan bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa sesekali. Dia sempat melirik Akashi, lalu mengajak untuk ikut menyanyi-nyanyi. Alex juga menarik tangan Akashi beberapa kali, tapi Akashi menolak. Hingga Akashi pun agak sedikit lengah, lalu tak bisa mencegah ketika kagami ikut berdiri, bernyanyi dari mic yang sama dengan Kuroko dan tangannya…

_Brengsek__! Dia merangkul pinggang __Tetsuya__! WTF, that's so gay!__Well, of course coz they're gays. Argh._

Entah datang dari mana hawa panas yang sekarang mengitari badan Akashi. Akashi beberapa kali minum, sampai soft drink nya sudah nyaris habis di gelas. Akashi berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan karaoke tanpa bilang dulu pada mereka, sebelumnya mata nya masih menatap tajam pada Kuroko yang makin keasikan di peluk Kagami, begitu juga Alex yang sama sekali tak menyadari ada adegan yang menyebalkan di dekatnya.

Akashi cepat berlalu, ia memerlukan udara segar. 

**XXX**

Akashi menyalakan sebatang rokok begitu sudah berada di luar, duduk di bangku yang ada di sebuah koridor yang menuju ke toilet pria. Akashi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi.

Kesal, sebal, muak, marah, semuanya campur aduk dan Akashi tak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu.

_Apa aku cemburu? Otak ku sudah error? Aku dan __Tetsuya__ memang berpacaran dan aku juga jelas tak akan suka kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan orang lain lagi, tapi itu kan hanya sepele – lagipula __Tetsuya__ sudah memastikan kalau __Kagami__ hanya temannya. Kenapa aku harus begini berlebihan!? Aku posesif? Tidak mungkin!_

"Sei-kun,"

Sebuah tepukan terasa di pundak Akashi. Ia berhenti menghisap rokok dan menoleh, menemukan Kuroko sudah berada disana. Akashi cepat mengalihkan lagi pandanganku, mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa Sei-kun ada disini?" tanya Kuroko pula sambil duduk di samping Akashi.

"Didalam, berisik,"

Kuroko mengamati Akashi, kemudian perlahan, mengambil rokok di tangan Akashi dengan sopan. Akashi tak sempat menghindar dan jadi membiarkan Kuroko mengambilnya.

"Atlit basket tidak boleh merokok, Sei-kun." Komentar Kuroko, sambil membuang rokok Akashi ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Akashi menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak boleh," kata Kuroko tenang. Akashi yang berniat untuk marah, karena Kuroko sudah begitu lancang membuang rokok nya begitu saja, ditambah juga kekesalan Akashi sebelumnya – malah jadi tak bisa karena melihat Kuroko tersenyum.

Seumur hidup Akashi baru tau ada pemuda selembut Kuroko.

Akashi mendecak pelan.

"Kenapa Sei-kun jadi merajuk seperti ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Siapa yang merajuk?!"

"Sei-kun. Pasti tidak suka meliat aku dengan Kagami-kun…"

"Itu tau!" sergah Akashi. "Kenapa kau diam saja waktu dia meluk pinggang mu, Tetsuya?!"

"Itu 'kan biasa Sei-kun…"

"Biasa apanya?!" sahut Akashi dengan suara tinggi.

"Terus? Sei-kun tidak suka? "

"Tentu saja!" Akashi mengakuinya begitu saja, meski kemudian cepat memalingkan wajahnya begitu melihat senyuman puas di wajah manis Kuroko.

"Kenapa Sei-kun tidak suka? Padahal aku juga biasa saja waktu Alex dekat-dekat dengan Sei-kun,"

Akashi cepat melihat pada Kuroko lagi dengan tajam.

"Tidak usah menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tau jawabannya, Tetsuya. Dan kau juga tau sendiri kalo Alex memang begitu, acara bodoh ini juga dia 'kan yang merencanakan nya!" ujar Akashi geram.

"Aku tidak tau," kata Kuroko cuek. Entah kenapa Kuroko sangat suka melihat Akashi yang geram seperti sekarang.

"Argh!" Akashi mengerang kesal sambil mengacak rambut nya. Kuroko tertawa sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan kembali rambut Akashi, Akashi tak mengelak karena sentuhan tangan Kuroko memang ajaib dan tak bisa Akashi abaikan.

"Iya, aku mengerti, Sei-kun" kata Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu jangan pura-pura bodoh, Tetsuya!"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar langsung alasannya dari, Sei-kun"

"Kau pasti mengerjai ku, iya 'kan, Tetsuya?!" tuduh Akashi. Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko yang masih mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Perlahan tatapan tajam Akashi malah memudar dan jadi lebih lekat memandang wajah manis Kuroko. Kuroko masih tersenyum lembut, menggugah hati Akashi. Halah. Tapi memang, setelah sekian minggu dari sejak Akashi mengiyakan untuk berpacaran dengan Kuroko, Akashi jadi memahami Kuroko lebih dalam. Yang paling melelehkan Akashi adalah kebaikan hati Kuroko.

"Aku… cemburu" ungkap Akashi tiba-tiba.

Kuroko melebarkan mata besarnya, semakin membuat gemas. Seperti wajah terkejutnya waktu itu, ketika Akashi mendadak mencium kening Kuroko.

"You are" sahutnya kemudian. "Yes you are" Kuroko pun tersenyum senang.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko untuk menutupi wajahnya yang belakangan ini sering sekali terasa panas karena… memerah. Sial. Sial.

Kuroko tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala Akashi dengan tangannya yang lain. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya lagi, berusaha memandang Kuroko. Mereka saling menatap beberapa detik, sampai kemudian Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko tampak mulai gugup. Suasana disini tidak gelap seperti saat di dalam bioskop dan di sekeliling mereka – walaupun sepi, sangat memungkinkan jika ada orang yang mendadak muncul disana.

"Kenapa kau membuang rokok ku, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi, tanpa melepaskan jarak diantara wajah mereka.

"Sei-kun tidak boleh merokok," jawab Kuroko.

"Aku sudah terbiasa merokok, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang jangan dibiasakan, Sei-kun"

"Kau tidak berhak campuri urusan ku meski kita pacaran…"

"Aku peduli denganmu, Sei-kun" potong Kuroko, sebelum Akashi panjang lebar memprotesnya dengan kekanakan.

Akashi terdiam, melanjutkan menatap mata imut Kuroko.

"Sei-kun bisa makan permen, atau makan-makanan kecil kalau lagi ingin merokok, bagaimana?" kata Kuroko lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa semua itu, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku yang bawa"

Akashi mengernyitkan kening, kemudian menjatuhkan tatapan mata nya pada bibir Kuroko. Pikiran error yang busuk, melintas begitu saja di benak Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencium mu saja?" tawar Akashi.

Kuroko tampak terkejut sebentar, sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mendekat, lalu mengecup bibir Akashi pelan.

"It's better, daripada Sei-kun merokok." bisiknya.

Akashi membeku.

Tidak, otak error Akashi masih berjalan dan ia tak mau ciuman yang singkat saja. 

**XXX**

Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke sebuah tembok di balik tangga darurat yang kebetulan ada di ujung koridor tadi. Tempat ini aman, kalau pun ada yang melihat mereka, berarti mereka memang sedang sial.

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan tatapan cemas bercampur bingung di mata nya.

"Sshh" Akashi menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko, sebelum kemudian menggantikannya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kuroko memang tampak bingung, namun dia tak mengelak begitu Akashi mulai menciumnya. mereka memejamkan mata, Akashi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroko yang lembut. Wangi tubuh Kuroko yang selalu seperti Vanilla. Hangat, lembut, membuat Akashi betah berlama-lama.

Akashi mendekap tubuh kecil Kuroko yang terasa pas di lengannya, dan membiarkan Kuroko bersandar dengan nyaman pada tembok di belakangnya. Bibir mereka menyatu dengan tanpa paksaan, begitu juga ketika Akashi mulai menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kuroko, Kuroko mengimbangi Akashi dengan sempurna.

_F-ck this, but I feel like dying right now_.

Akashi jadi ingat dengan komentar salah satu wanita dikelas nya yang suka mengamati tentang gay. Dia bilang, ciuman gay adalah ciuman ter-seksi dan terpanas yang pernah dia lihat secara langsung. Lalu, dia juga berani jamin kalau some of gays adalah good kissers.

_Ok, aku percaya itu sekarang. __Tetsuya__ is really hot and really a good kisser._

Jujur saja selama beberapa kali Akashi berpacaran dengan wanita, dan Akashi ingat-ingat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa membuat Akashi merasa benar-benar menikmati sebuah ciuman, merasakan kalau tubuhnya seperti dibawa melayang ke langit ketujuh seperti ini. Akashi yakin memang karena ini Kuroko. Hanya Kuroko yang bisa melakukan ini padanya .

_Ya ampun… __Okaa-san__, __Otou-san__, sepertinya putramu satu-satunya ini sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki.__ Akashi berteriak OOC dalam hati_

Akashi membuka mata lebih dulu setelah melepaskan bibirnya perlahan. Kuroko juga membuka matanya, kemudian mengulas senyuman lembutnya lagi pada Akashi.

Damn.

XXX 

"Sei," panggil Alex di sela-sela Akashi mengemudikan motornya. Dia duduk di belakang dengan tangan yang memeluk Akashi erat.

"Apa?" kata Akashi sambil membuka kaca penutup helm nya, sambil terus mengamati laju motornya.

"Tadi, kau dengan Kuroko menghilang kemana?

"Tidak kemana-mana."

"Aku malah jadi berduaan dengan Kagami."

Akashi menyerigai.

"Aku merokok di koridor, sendirian." kata Akashi acuh.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kenapa kalian datang bersamaan.."

"Aku ketemu Tetsuya waktu dia keluar dari toilet."

"Hm," Alex menggumam, entah dia percaya atau tidak – terus terang Akashi tak peduli. Akashi kembali menutupkan kaca helm nya, dan mulai mempercepat laju motornya, agar tak member Alex kesempatan untuk bertanya lagi.

Malam Minggu ini tak begitu berantakan juga untuk Akashi.

_Ciuman ku d__enga__n __Tetsuya__ tadi, seperti semakin mengungkapkan kalau hubungan kami tak akan hanya sekedar main-main. Aku mungkin perlahan mulai benar-benar membalas perasaannya._

Bibir Akashi mengulas senyuman sendiri. Kalau sudah berciuman seperti itu, apa mungkin akan terjadi hal yang lebih jauh diantara mereka? Could we?

Shit, this f-ckin error brain of mine.

**TBC**

**THANKS TO**

**Sei Lu, Miracle-ren, amurei, FujoshiFujo, Guest, Lee MingKyu, Oto Ichiiyan, Saory Athena Namikaze, Ichirukilover30, safi asat, Flow Love, Sagitarius Red, imspecially3, Andrea Sky, Bona Nano, Nura Lau, aoyours, Overact**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik _Fujimaki Ta__d__atoshi__. Original __**FIC INI MILIK RIEYO BUKAN MILIK SAYA **__(beberapa bagian diubah demi kepentingan cerita)_

Rating : T

.

.

Senat adalah Organisasi Mahasiswa yang bertugas untuk membentuk, membina dan menjadi wadah menyalurkan saran, pendapat, kritik yang bersifat membangun. Senat juga sama dengan OSIS.

Yang menanyakan Kagami ; Maaf dia Cuma numpang lewat di fic ini hehehe.. dia tidak akan muncul lagi. Berhubung saya tidak suka pakai OC jadi kedepannya akan ada beberapa pemain KnB lainnya yang juga akan numpang lewat. Selamat membaca...

.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Brak!

Bunyi pintu locker yang dihempaskan, membuat mereka agak berhenti mengobrol, lalu nyaris bersamaan menoleh pada sumber suara. Barusan Nijimura yang sudah menutup pintu lockernya seperti itu, sebelum kemudian menatap tajam pada Mayuzumi.

"Yang benar saja?!" seru Nijimura, tampak kesal.

Akashi dan yang lannya saling melirik, lalu kembali melanjutkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, berpura-pura seolah mereka tak sedang menguping.

"Maaf, Nijimura." kata Mayuzumi, tetap tenang mengganti kaos basket dengan kemejanya, ia tampak tak terpengaruh dengan kekesalan Nijimura.

"Tapi Mayu, kenapa aku harus bersaing dengan homo? Itu konyol!"

Akashi menghentikan sebentar tangannya yang sedang melepas sepatu basket nya begitu mendengar sebuah kata yang disebut oleh Nijimura. Ok, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko, tapi masalah apa?

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak-anak, Nijimura." kata Mayuzumi akhirnya sambil balas memandang temannya itu.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak mau tau. Lebih baik aku tidak ikut menjadi calon ketua senat kalau harus bersaing dengan dia… tapi, dia juga tidak boleh jadi ketua senat, never!" sahut Nijimura keras kepala. Dengan angkuhnya dia juga berkacak pinggang.

Well, sebenarnya Nijmura kapten tim basket yang keren, dia juga orang yang cukup ramah karena dia mudah bergaul, tapi Akashi tak tau kalau dia bisa berubah jadi orang yang nampak arogan ketika dihadapkan dengan urusan senat.

Mayuzumi mendecak pelan.

"Apa yang salah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? Karena dia gay? Come on, dia juga manusia, dan semua orang tau kalau selama ini dia sudah sering membuat bangga kampus kita, apa lagi?! He's better."

Nijimura semakin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Itu artinya, aku tidak akan pernah menang dari dia?!"

"Itu nanti bagimana voting dari Mahasiswa lain,"

"Shit!" gerutu Nijimura, semakin kalut. "Aku tidak mau, Mayu, aku serius!"

Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepalanya, masih tetap tenang.

"Kau harus optimis. Tenang saja, anak-anak di kelas kita sudah pasti dukungmu," kata Mayuzumi pula sambil menepuk pundak Nijimura dan berjalan melewatinya.

Nijimura terus menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan keberatan.

"Kita juga bisa meminta dukungan dari anak-anak basket. Mereka pasti mau mendukung kaptennya menjadi ketua senat, iya kan?!" tambah Mayuzumi.

Anggota klub basket lainnya langsung melihat ke arah Nijimura sambil mengiyakan saja, tapi Nijimura masih tampak tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia kembali mengikuti Mayuzumi keluar dari ruang ganti sambil terus mengkonfrontasi nya.

Akashi dan yang lainnya saling melirik lagi.

"Nijimura-senpai kalau menjadi ketua senat pasti tidak susah, dia 'kan punya banyak fans-ssu," komentar Kise yang membuka suara lebih dulu.

"Iya sih, tapi saingannya tadi dia bilang, si homo?" sambung Haizaki, yang seperti biasa selalu memakai panggilan yang tidak mengenakkan ketika menyebut nama Kuroko, meski dia memelankan suaranya.

"Kurokocchi? Dia 'kan memang pintar-ssu…" sahut Kise lagi.

"Suka yaa…" goda Aomine tiba-tiba sambil mencolek Kise yang langsung ditepis oleh pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Aominecchi! Jangan colek-colek-ssu!" gerutu Kise pula, tapi Aomine terus asik menggodainya sampai mereka agak terlibat perkelahian kecil.

"Berisik nanodayo, disini ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita analisa, nanodayo." sela Midorima, sambil duduk diantara Kise dan Aomine, untuk menghentikan dua anak itu berhenti saling menonjok. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo."

Yang lain hanya memutar bola mata -Terserah-

"Jadi kenapa?" Haizaki yang bertanya lebih dulu.

"Kalian tadi sudah mendengar bukan apa yang mereka debatkan?" mereka mengangguk. "Pertanyaannya, kenapa Mayuzumi-senpai bersikeras ingin menjadikan Kuroko calon kandidat ketua senat, dan kenapa tidak langsung menunjuk Nijimura-senpai saja yang jelas-jelas temen dekatnya nanodayo," kata Midorima, sambil agak berbisik-bisik.

"Aturannya 'kan tidak bisa begitu-ssu, Harus melalui voting dari mahasiswa lain-ssu" sambar Kise.

"Iya, tapi kalian melihat sendiri bagimana tadi Mayuzumi-senpai membela Kuroko nanodayo?!"

"Jelaskan Shintarou." sela Akashi, nyaris tak sabar.

"Aku merasa, Mayuzumi-senpai ada hubungan dengan Kuroko nanodayo,"

"Hah? Maksudnya, Mayuzumi juga homo?!" cetus Haizaki, tanpa banyak berpikir panjang.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum tentu nanodayo. Tapi… mungkin sajakan, melihat bagaimana Mayuzumi-senpai begitu membela Kuroko. " dengan agak ragu Midorima menjelaskan. Analisanya jadi lebih terdengar seperti gossip. Beruntung sudah tak begitu banyak orang di ruang ganti ini.

"Hah? Tidak mungkin-ssu?!" sahut Kise, nyaris berseru.

"Ah, masuk akal… homo dimana-mana 'kan memang begitu, bebas…" sambung Haizaki.

Akashi langsung menarik alisnya dan mulai mendapatkan sinyal tak nyaman dengan obrolan mereka.

"Tapi, Kurokocchi 'kan pintar, anak baik-baik, tidak mungkin dia seperti itu hanya demi mendapat jabatan disenat-ssu…" Kise masih tampak tak mau cepat percaya.

"Gay is gay. Nalurinya pasti tidak akan bisa ditahan," Haizaki mencoba mempengaruhi Kise.

"Iya, tapi—"

"Heeh, Aku tau. Kau 'kan suka dengan Tetsu, iya kan?!" Aomine yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba kembali menggoda Kise, yang dibalas dengan jitakan di kepalanya.

Haizaki hanya tertawa melihatnya. Sedangkan Akashi terdiam, memikirkan lagi pembicaraan mereka barusan yang memang tidak enak di dengar tapi nyaris tak Akashi pikirkan sebelumnya.

Pendapat mengenai gay kebanyakan memang tidak menyenangkan. Lalu tentang kebebasannya yang konon katanya lebih bebas dibanding pasangan hetero, sudah terlanjur dicap seperti itu oleh semua orang.

Padahal, benar kata Kise tadi; Kuroko itu anak pintar, dari keluarga baik-baik juga – sudah pasti tak akan mudah terjerumus pada urusan yang tak perlu. Jadi harusnya sebuah perilanya memang tak bisa disama ratakan, karena semua itu tergantung pada pribadi manusianya masing-masing.

Tapi ya, seperti yang Haizaki bilang juga; Gay is gay. Naluri, nafsu, dan logika, bisa aja ada kalanya tidak seimbang.

Lalu Akashi pun jadi terpikir, apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Kuroko ketika dia masih berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain sebelum Akashi? Akashi sungguh nyaris tak pernah memikirkannya, apalagi berniat menanyakannya.

Tetsuya sangat manis dan baik, dia tak mungkin sudah pernah sebebas itu, bukan?

Kise dan yang lainnya rupanya masih dengan pembicaraan tadi, malah Akashi dengar mereka mulai menjadikannya sebagai bahan lelucon. Akashi mulai gerah, hingga setelah selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya, Akashi pun berlalu pergi tanpa berpamitan pada mereka.

**XXX**

"Ya?" sapaan Kuroko di telepon baru terdengar setelah 2 kali Akashi mencoba menghubungi handphone nya. Ini pertama kalinya lagi Akashi menelepon Kuroko setelah hampir selama 3 hari mereka tidak mengobrol, tidak sms-an, bahkan nyaris tak sempat untuk bertatap muka juga. Kuroko hanya ke kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugas dari dosen, dan setelah itu dia akan izin untuk mengikuti rapat senat.

"Tetsuya lagi dimana?" tanya Akashi tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Di kantor senat."

Akashi mendecak pelan.

"Sibuk?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah barusan, Sei-kun sudah makan?"

"Belum,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berniat mengajakmu makan bersama, tapi ya sudah, aku pulang saja,"

"Maaf, Sei-kun. urusan senat lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Sei-kun lebih baik pulang saja duluan, makan di rumah lebih bagus," ujar Kuroko.

"Hm," gumam Akashi pendek, agak sebal di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku tutup ya Sei-kun, ini sudah mulai rapat lagi,"

"Eh—"

Klik.

Dan nada telepon yang diputus pun terdengar. Akashi menghela nafas, juga menggerutu sambil memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku celana nya. Punya pacar yang sibuk itu sangat menjengkelkan. Akashi pun terpaksa menuju parkiran, pulang sendirian lagi hari ini. 

**XXX**

Sebenarnya, berada diantara para mahasiswa senat, bukan sesuatu yang nyaman bagi Kuroko. Tapi karena dia merasa sudah dipilih untuk berada disana, dia jadi bisa mencoba untuk menikmatinya saja.

Semua orang disana memang baik padanya, namun, kadang suka ada terbersit sedikit pikiran kalau mereka tidak sebaik itu. Kuroko sadar kalau dia tak boleh berpikiran negatif, jadi dia pun mati-matian meredamnya, dan tak mau tahu jika pun memang di belakangnya orang-orang ini bertingkah sebaliknya. Dia disana hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang tidak salah sudah dipilih, dia ingin menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab yang dimilikinya, dan dia adalah yang terbaik.

"Kuroko, aku percaya kalau kau bisa membawa senat mahasiswa kita menjadi lebih baik," Mayuzumi mengungkapkannya lagi pada Kuroko ketika tak sengaja mereka duduk berdekatan, setelah rapat selesai.

"Terima kasih senpai," sahut Kuroko. "Tapi aku yakin masih ada orang yang lebih bagus dariku, seperti Nijimura senpai,"

Kuroko melirik pada Nijimura yang duduk agak di seberang ditemani oleh Alex. Di senat, setau Kuroko, mereka memang berteman baik. Mungkin karena Alex juga berteman baik dengan Akashi yang adalah anggota basketnya Nijimura di tim.

"Ya, kalian berdua adalah kandidatnya,"

Kuroko segera melihat pada Mayuzumi.

"Hah?"

"Tenang saja. Yang aku tau, pendukungmu juga banyak. Kalian harus fair-play, jangan pesimis duluan" kata Mayuzumi sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko dan mengusapnya pelan.

Kuroko kembali melihat pada kakak tingkatnya itu, dan mata mereka bertemu. Ada yang aneh. Kuroko tak mau cepat yakin, tapi perhatian dan tatapan semacam ini – menurut pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun yang sudah menjadi seorang gay, jelas Mayuzumi bukan laki-laki 'straight' biasa. Kuroko sungguh baru menyadarinya.

"Arigatou senpai, akan kucoba," kata Kuroko akhirnya sambil tersenyum dan agak menggerakkan badannya dengan wajar untuk melepas tangan Mayuzumi di pundaknya.

"Bagus," Mayuzumi membalasa senyumannya dengan lembut. Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya, ada perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganggunya – mungkin karena dia sedang tidak single, jadi dia tak bisa menikmati perhatian semacam ini dari orang lain dan terlebih dia juga kaget, tak menyangka salah satu orang penting di kampusnya, ternyata ada kemungkinan sama dengan dirinya. Selama ini Kuroko juga memang menemukan beberapa orang mahasiswa yang berpotensi, atau juga sudah gay (namun tak come out) di kampusnya ini, tapi dari salah satu orang penting seperti Mayuzumi – Kuroko tak pernah menyangkanya.

Mata Kuroko bertubrukan dengan mata Nijimura yang ternyata sedang mengamati mereka. Astaga. Tatapannya membuat tubuh Kuroko merinding. Bukan karena itu tatapan dari seorang laki-laki tampan, tapi Kuroko bisa merasakan – aura negatif dari Nijimura. Kuroko cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tak mau berpikiran yang buruk, namun tampaknya Nijimura jelas ingin menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya.

Apa itu karena mereka bersaing sekarang? 

**XXX**

Sebuah Honda Jazz berwarna silver berhenti agak sedikit di depan Akashi yang sedang bersandar pada salah satu tembok di pinggir pagar rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko keluar dari mobil, bermaksud membuka pagar, tapi langsung terkejut begitu melihat Akashi.

"Sei-kun?!" kata Kuroko nyaris berseru. Rupanya dia memang tidak menyadari ada Akashi disana, Akashi tau Kuroko pasti sedang banyak berpikir.

Akashi hanya memandang Kuroko sebagai sapaan.

"Kenapa disini? Tidak masuk? 'Kan ada Ruka-san di dalam," kata Kuroko lagi. Kuroko menyebut nama pelayan yang ada dirumahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru sampai, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi, yang padahal sudah menunggu disana hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Akashi memang sengaja. Jujur saja, di rumah ia malah tidak tenang. Daripada menjadi bulan-bulanan ke-sok tauan Riko, Akashi mending cepat-cepat ke rumah Kuroko.

"Ayo, masuk Sei-kun," ajak Kuroko pula sambil membuka pagar rumahnya dengan lebih lebar untuk memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi. 

**XXX**

Kuroko membawakan dua buah gelas dan sebotol air jus ke dalam kamar, setelah Akashi lebih dulu berada disana. Akashi sedang asik mengamati piala-piala dan piagam yang berjejalan di lemari belajar Kuroko.

"Diminum, Sei-kun?" tawar Kuroko sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam masing-masing gelas. "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu, kalau mau kesini?" katanya lagi begitu menyerahkan satu buah gelas untuk Akashi.

"Tidak boleh?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Bukan. Siapa tau, aku malah menginap di kampus."

Akashi mengernyitkan kening, antara menahan asam dari minuman dan juga mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Memang rapat seperti itu harus sampai menginap di kampus, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil menghabiskan jus di dalam gelasnya.

"Akan ada pergantian ketua senat, Sei-kun." kata Kuroko akhirnya setelah menyimpan gelas kosongnya di lantai.

Akashi menghela nafas, jadi teringat dengan pembicaraan di ruang ganti tadi siang. Akashi ikut duduk di lantai dengan Kuroko dan menyimpan juga gelasnya yang masih tersisa jus setengahnya.

"Kau… jadi kandidat calon?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko tampak membinarkan mata besarnya.

"Sei-kun tau?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mendengar obrolan Nijimura-senpai dengan Mayuzumi-senpai," ungkap Akashi jujur, namun tentu saja tak akan menjelaskan semua yang ia dengar.

"Oh iya… Mayuzumi-senpai yang meminta aku supaya ikut," sahut Kuroko. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi tempat tidur sambil mendesah pelan. Tangannya menyingkirkan ke pinggir rambut yang berjatuhan di keningnya.

"Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut 'kan?" kata Akashi.

"Jujur iya, Sei-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil melihat ke arah Akshi dan tersenyum. "Aku sebenernya ingin fokus saja mejalani kuliahku tanpa terganggu urusan lain, tapi ternyata tidak bisa begitu juga"

"Tetsuya 'kan bisa keluar dari senat?"

"Bisa, tapi aku akan dianggap orang yang tidak mampu dan tidak bisa dikasih tanggung jawab."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Ini tidak semudah yang Sei-kun lihat,"

Akashi ikut menyandar ke sisi tempat tidur Kuroko. mereka memandang lurus ke arah televisi Kuroko yang tersimpan di depan sana namun tidak dinyalakan.

"Mereka sudah percaya padaku, mereka sudah menyimpan keyakinan padaku, bagimana bisa aku tak bertanggung jawab untuk semua keyakinan yang mereka berikan.." kata Kuroko lagi, panjang lebar.

Akashi membenarkan dalam hati, mungkin memang tidak semudah yang Akashi lihat dan dia pikirkan. Mendapat kepercayaan dari beberapa orang yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah harapan, tentu bukan hal mudah untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Tetsuya." kata Akashi.

Kuroko melirik Akashi, Akashi balas melihat ke arahnya – Kuroko tersenyum lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. Akashi tak membalas senyuman itu, hanya terus memandangi wajah Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun. Mayuzumi-senpai bilang, dia dan teman-temannya pasti mendukung, tapi bagiku dukungan dari Sei-kun yang paling penting,"

Akashi jadi agak terpaku begitu Kuroko menyebut nama wakil kapten tim nya. Akashi malah teringat obrolan bodoh dengan (budak) teman-temanku tadi siang. Tentang Mayuzumi dan Kuroko… apa mungkin?

"Tetsuya dekat dengan Mayusumi-senpai?" tanya Akashi akhirnya, tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang tak jelas ini.

"Hm, dari sejak masuk senat saja, Sei-kun."

"Dia baik?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan agak bersemangat.

"Iya baik. Mayuzumi-senpai selalu mengajariku apapun yang misalnya aku tidak mengerti,"

Shit, mulai hawa-hawa panas yang tidak menyenangkan bermunculan di sekitar badan Akashi. Belakangan, Akashi memang sering seperti ini, apalagi kalau mendengar Kuroko menceritakan tentang orang lain dengan cara bercerita yang menurut Akashi terlalu berlebihan.

Akashi menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Dia… tidak menyukaimu, 'kan?"

"Hah?!" Kuroko tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Akashi yang menembaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan terus terang, Akashi tak suka melihat wajah panik Kuroko sekarang, seolah-olah Akashi baru menangkap basah sesuatu.

"Kalau Sei-kun maksud suka yang lain…. Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Dia straight 'kan? Sei-kun pasti lebih paham bagimana dia," kata Kuroko seperti ingin cepat mengklarifikasi.

"Heeh, Aku juga straight… dulu" kata Akashi cuek sambil meminum lagi sisa jus di dalam gelas nya. "Jadi, tidak tertutup kemungkinan kalo Mayuzumi-senpai juga bisa merubah orientasinya karena menyukaimu, iya kan?" Akashi membuat analisa seenaknya.

Kuroko tampak masih agak tegang sampai kemudian dia mengulas senyuman, lalu mendekatkan duduknya dengan Akashi. Dengan sengaja, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Akashi, tapi masih sambil menatap pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Jadi, Sei-kun juga sekarang sudah mulai menyukaiku?"

Akashi merasakan hembusan nafas Kuroko mengenai sebagian rahang dan lehernya. Hangat, sehangat wajah Akashi yang pasti sudah memerah.

_Shit. __A__nak__ ini__ malah mengalihkan pembicaraan!_

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan kita, Tetsuya," sahut Akashi, dingin sambil balas menatap Kuroko tajam kemudian cepat mengalihkan lagi matanya kemanapun, asal jangan ke mata biru besar yang sedang memandang Akashi dengan imut itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sei-kun." bisik Kuroko tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Akashi. Kuroko semakin membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Akashi, sampai mengenai leher Akashi. "Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak memeluk Sei-kun seperti ini,"

F-ck.

Kata-kata kasar malah memenuhi benak Akashi sekarang, sementara tubuhnya seperti membeku dengan norak nya. It's not our first intimate body contact, for godsake!

Tapi Akashi lagi-lagi bagaikan seorang amatiran, mungkin Akashi lebih baik jika otaknya sedang error ketika seperti di malam Minggu kemarin.

Sekarang Akashi tergugah sekali dengan kata-kata 'rindu' Kuroko. Kalau saja Kuroko tau bagaimana Akashi sangat ingin pulang bersama lagi dan makan bersama lagi dengannya dari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Screw his senat activity things!

"Sei-kun…" bisik Kuroko lagi, seperti memanggil Akashi, tapi Akashi malah tak bisa menengokkan wajahnya, apalagi perlahan Akashi merasakan sentuhan bibir Kuroko di sekitar rahang kanannya.

Kuroko menyentuh pipi kiri Akashi dan membuat Akashi menengok ke arahnya. Kuroko langsung membuat bibir mereka bertemu. Kuroko mencium Akashi lembut. Akashi masih membuka mata sementara Kuroko sudah terpejam dan mulai melumat bibir Akashi.

Akashi tak bisa bertahan lama-lama, Akashi pun jadi memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Kuroko. Ciuman mereka yang ke… ah aku lupa.

Drrrtt

Drrrtt

Sebuah getaran yang mengganggu, terasa samar mengenai selangkangan Akashi. Sial, bisa fatal ini. Reflek, Akashi pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, padahal Akashi baru menemukan angle yang pas ketika tadi lidahnya sedikit bergulat dengan lidah Kuroko.

"Shit!" gerutu Akashi dengan nafas yang agak terengah. Akashi nyaris berpikir kalau jangan-jangan getaran itu hanya halusinasi yang Akashi rasa gara-gara ciuman mereka yang lebih memanas.

"Oh handphoneku…" kata Kuroko sambil menormalkan nafasnya juga. Ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari dalam saku celananya. Pantas saja tadi getarannya mengenai Akashi, karena paha Kuroko agak naik ke paha Akashi begitu mereka mulai merapat.

"Hallo? Mayuzumi-senpai?" sapa Kuroko begitu dia menyimpan handphone di telinganya.

Tanpa melihat pada Akashi dulu, Kuroko segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang agak di pojok ruangan, seolah tak mau Akashi menguping pembicaraannya. Akashi mengamati Kuroko dalam diam di tempatnya. Kuroko tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa seperti itu, membuat Akshi penasaran apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Apa membahas tentang senat bisa begitu lucu?

Akashi mengerjapkan mata, lalu membalik badannya, kembali bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur Kuroko. Akashi menuang jus dari botol dan meminunya dengan agak brutal, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

_Aku harus tenang, meski rasanya aku malah __men__jadi semakin ingin curiga __dengan__ obrolan tadi siang di ruang ganti __yang__ menghantuiku._

**XXX**

Blam.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup lagi membuat Kuroko agak tersentak dari kantuknya. Pemuda manis itu terpaksa membuka matanya lagi, dan cepat melihat ke arah pintu. Ada Nijimura disana, masih dengan pakaian basketnya juga sedikit peluh di wajah dan badannya. Basah dan seksi.

Kuroko duduk dengan benar di kursinya sambil mengucek sebentar kedua matanya yang memang sudah terasa berat. Pemuda tampan yang berbadan tinggi besar itu menghampiri Kuroko dengan senyuman lelah di wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku membangunkan mu, ya?" sapa Nijimura sambil menarik salah satu kursi disana dan duduk disamping Kuroko. Nijimura mengambil handuk di salah satu bahunya dan mengusapkan ke wajah juga lehernya. Wangi maskulin menyebar, membuat Kuroko jadi tak enak duduk disana.

Kuroko melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 10 tepat. Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya juga ke sekeliling ruang kantor senat yang masih sepi sejak tadi sore. Mayuzumi bilang, semua anggota senat memang akan lembur malam ini, tapi ternyata Kuroko masih sendirian dan malah Nijimura yang lebih dulu muncul. Kuroko bukannya tak mau, hanya saja sejak dia menangkap tatapan Nijimura waktu itu, Kuroko merasa tak akan bisa berbasa-basi dengan kakak tingkatnya yang satu ini.

"Yang lain mana?" Tanya Nijimura lagi, masih sambil mengusapkan handuk ke rambut hitamnya yang agak basah karena keringat.

"Belum datang." jawab Kuroko singkat sambil melirik Nijimura sekilas. Kuroko mencium lagi wangi-wangian maskulin bercampur keringat. Seksi. Dan rasanya wangi ini lebih dewasa dari wangi Akashi. Astaga, kenapa Kuroko jadi membandingkan Nijimura dengan pacarnya?

"Oh. Jadi kau sendirian dari tadi?" Nijimura masih bertanya dan sudah berhenti mengelapi keringat di kepalanya. Dia sekarang jadi lebih memandang Kuroko.

"Iya"

"Tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

Nijimura tertawa kecil. Kuroko jadi memberanikan diri untuk lebih lama melihat pada pemuda tampan itu. Rasanya baru kali ini Kuroko melihat wajah tersenyum Nijimura dari jarak begini dekat.

"Aku pikir kau anaknya penakut." komentar Nijimura masih sambil tersenyum. Perlahan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, untuk sedikit melakukan stretching dan satu tangannya dengan sengaja dia simpan di belakang punggung Kuroko, pura-pura memegang sandaran kursi yang di duduki Kuroko.

"Nijimura-senpai, baru selesai latihan?" tanya Kuroko berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan bertingkah sok akrab saja. Biasanya juga Kuroko memang bisa cepat kenal dengan siapapun, entah kenapa dia harus takut pada cowok satu ini.

"Iya. Aku sengaja latihan agak malam, biar bisa langsung kesini."

"Satu tim?" Kuroko jadi teringat Akashi yang memang belum berkomunikasi lagi dengannya dari sejak terakhir kali pacarnya datang ke rumah. Kuroko memang merasa tak enak, tapi bagaimana lagi, urusannya sedang padat sekarang. Kuroko hanya bisa membalas sms dan menelepon Akashi seperlunya untuk sementara.

"Tidak, hanya sebagian saja. Mayuzumi juga tidak ikut."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan soal Akashi, tapi takut jadi aneh. Lebih baik nanti saja dia sms pacarnya itu.

"Kau tau kan kalau kita menjadi kandidat calon ketua senat?" tanya Nijimura.

"Iya, Senpai."

"Kita fair-play ya? Tapi mungkin yang lainnya akan lebih memilihmu."

Kuroko melihat pada Nijimura lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin, Senpai. Pendukung Senpai jauh lebih banyak."

Nijimura tertawa.

"Aku mungkin populer karena aku kapten tim basket, tapi aku masih kalah pintar dibanding kan denganmu, Kuroko." Kata Nijimura, terdengar tulus. Mata seksinya memandang Kuroko dengan lembut. Kuroko kembali merasakan merinding, namun lebih baik daripada yang waktu itu. Jujur saja, sekarang Kuroko merasa…di sukai?

Kuroko cepat mengalihkan pandangannya atau dia akan meleleh disana. Kuroko berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk lebih tenang, jangan sampai nalurinya yang berpikir sekarang. Kuroko harus terus menjalankan akal sehatnya. _Ingat __Sei-kun__. Ingat __Sei-kun__._

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Kuroko?"

Pikiran Kuroko pun perlahan membuyar gara-gara pertanyaan Nijimura.

"Sudah," jawab Kuroko agak ragu, tapi dia memang tak mau berbohong.

"Oh… laki-laki kan?"

Kuroko melihat pada Nijimura lagi hingga mata mereka bertabrakan.

"Eh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Iya, Senpai pasti sudah tau kalau aku gay." potong Kuroko berusaha tetap sopan.

Nijimura mengangguk saja.

"Menurut mu… aku bisa menjadi gay?" pertanyaan Nijimura yang lain kembali mengejutkan Kuroko.

Crap. Jangan bilang Nijimura adalah tipe cowok straight yang curious. Kuroko jadi teringat Aksahi, pemuda yang sekarang sudah jadi pacarnya dan yang Kuroko tau persis dari awal sebenarnya Akashi juga adalah straight yang curious. Kuroko memang sudah lama memendam perasaan pada Akashi, dengan sedikit keyakinan yang dia punya itu, Kuroko pun nekat untuk menyatakan perasaan dan mengajak Akashi pacaran. Hasilnya memang berbuah manis.

Tapi, coba saja kalau Kuroko menyadari dari awal bahwa Nijimura juga tipe cowok yang sama dengan Akashi? Ah, laki-laki keren memang penuh kejutan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Uhm… Aku tidak tau." jawab Kuroko sambil tertawa pelan. "Kita gay atau tidak, tidak bisa dinilai menurut orang lain. Tapi Kita yang merasakannya sendiri, Senpai" tambahnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Oh…" Nijimura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin tau..."

"Ingin tau apa?"

Nijimura melihat pada Kuroko dan agak mendekatkan duduknya dengan cowok manis itu. Kuroko reflek sedikit memundurkan badan dan wajahnya, dengan gugup. Kuroko semakin yakin kalau Nijimura pasti ingin memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku ingin tau, kenapa aku berdebar melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini."

Jantung Kuroko seperti berhenti berdetak, padahal berdebar lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya itu?! Tidak mungkin Nijimura—

"Senpai?" Kuroko yang barusan sudah melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, perlahan mencoba mengendalikan situasi.

Nijimura malah tersenyum, kemudian menarik tubuh kecil Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. Nijimura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Vanilla dari tubuh Kuroko. Dalam benaknya, diam-diam dia mengutuk, kenapa laki-laki ini begitu lembut!? Tapi Nijimura tak boleh terkecoh.

"Kuroko, bantu aku please…" bisik Nijimura di dekat rambut Kuroko.

"Bantu apa Senpai?" Kuroko mencoba menjawab dengan wajah yang sudah terbenam di dada bidang Nijimura. Memang masih ada sedikit keringat, agak lengket, namun rasanya begitu aman. Tubuh besar dan wangi maskulin ini, malah membuat Kuroko merasa nyaman.

Kuroko tak mendapatkan jawaban dan malah dia merasakan kecupan kecil di kepalanya, sebelum kemudian tangannya di pegang Nijimura dengan lembut, disentuhkan ke dadanya… terus turun hingga ke perutnya dan kebawah lagi…

Mata Kuroko agak membelalak, dadanya berdegup kencang.

Kuroko mulai lupa dengan akal sehatnya. Blank. Kuroko hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil semakin membenamkan wajah ke pundak Nijimura. Kecupan di kepala hingga ke tengkuknya, membuat Kuroko merinding. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka?! Lagipula, Kuroko sudah punya pacar, bukan?! Rasanya Kuroko jadi ingin berteriak, dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghentikannya, membuat dia jangan sampai tergoda dan terjerumus.

Okaa-san… Sei-kun…

Tolong! 

**XXX**

Mata Akashi mendadak terbuka dengan terpaksa begitu barusan melihat visual sebuah mimpi yang mengerikan. Akashi menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap keringat yang ternyata agak menetes di pelipisnya. Tumben sekali Tokyo terasa begini panas.

Akashi bangun dan kemudian melepas piyama yang ia pakai hingga ia hanya memakai celana panjang saja. Akashi membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat keluar. Langit tampak gelap tak ada bintang, seperti akan turun hujan. Pantas hawanya gerah.

Beberapa saat Akashi melamun disitu, mengingat lagi mimpi anehnya barusan. Ada Kuroko di mimpi itu. Kuroko memanggil nama Akashi yang tadi seperti akan terjatuh ketika sudah melakukan slam-dunk.

Geez. Akashi kesal sekali. Bisa-bisanya dimimpi slam-dunknya gagal. Sungguh mimpi mengerikan yang tidak masuk akal.

_Tetsuya_

Sudah hampir seminggu Akashi belum berkomunikasi lagi dengannya, kalau memang bukan untuk hal yang penting.

Mungkin gara-gara itu jadinya Kuroko masuk ke mimpi Akashi. Akashi mungkin... merindukan Kuroko.

_Tetsuya__ sekarang__ sedang apa__?_

Akashi mengambil handphone-nya yang tersimpan di meja. Menyentuh-nyentuh layarnya untuk mencari nama Kuroko, lalu langsung meneleponnya. Akashi tak mau tau apa Kuroko sudah tidur atau tidak. Akashi hanya ingi mendengar suara Kuroko walau cuma sebentar saja.

Nada tuut..tuut yang terdengar, tak kunjung berhenti. Tak ada yang menjawab. Akashi mendecak setelah 3x mencoba dan Kuroko tak juga menjawabnya.

_Apa handphone-nya di getarkan lagi? Apa __Tetsuya__ sudah tidur? Apa __Tetsuya__ sedang sibuk?_

Akashi berharap perasaan tak enak ini bukan apa-apa.

**XXX**

Akashi berhenti memainkan bola basket di tangannya ketika sudah menyebrangi parkiran dan menuju fakultas. Ada ramai-ramai di depan ruang kantor senat mahasiswa. Tapi Akashi tak mau tau, Akashi malas berhubungan dengan orang-orang disana. Kuroko yang tak kunjung menjawab teleponnya, atau juga balik menelepon, masih membuat Akashi kesal. Nanti kalau mereka bertemu di kelas, Akashi pasti akan menghukumnya.

"Ada kabar heboh!" kata Haizaki sambil menghampiri ke arah Akashi dan anak basket lainnya yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di depan ruang ganti.

"Hah? Kabar apa-ssu?" sahut Kise yang memang selalu tertarik pada hal-hal berbau gossip. Kadang Akashi juga tak habis pikir kenapa (budak) teman-temannya yang berperawakan macho dengan badan tinggi khas pemain basket ini, begitu bawel dan senang bergosip seperti cewek-cewek centil yang suka ribut di kantin.

"Dugaanmu benar, Midorima." kata Haizaki sambil berusaha menenangkan dulu nafasnya.

"Dugaan apa, nanodayo?"

Haizaki melirik mereka satu persatu, sebelum kemudian bicara dengan agak berbisik.

"Soal si homo…"

"Dengan Mayuzumi-senpai?" sambar Aomine.

"Bukan, tapi Nijimura."

"HAH?!" seru mereka nyaris bersamaan.

"Sshh…" Haizaki cepat menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

Perasaan Akashi semakin tak nyaman, lebih tak enak daripada semalam. Sesuatu yang buruk apakah sudah terjadi?

"Bagaimana ceritanya? Di dalam mereka lagi apa-ssu?" Kise meminta Haizaki untuk bercerita.

"Jadi, katanya semalam, si Kuroko sudah berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh pada Nijimura."

"Hah?!" Mereka berseru lagi, sementara Akashi semakin tak nyaman dengan debaran di dadanya… rasanya menjadi sakit.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Dan Haizaki pun menceritakan semua yang sudah di dapatnya dari dalam kantor senat. Menurut cerita yang beredar, semalam Nijimura dilecehkan oleh Kuroko, ada beberapa bukti yang sudah melengkapi. Sekarang para anggota senat kembali rapat untuk membahas, apakah Kuroko Tetsuya pantas atau tidak melanjutkan untuk dicalonkan sebagai ketua.

"Jadi sekarang, di dalam Kuroko lagi di sidang, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku tidak melihat dia tadi. Kabarnya, Kuroko sudah kabur dari semalam."

"Wah!"

"Aku tidak percaya-ssu," gumam Kise sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Kise. Gay is actually gay. Waktu dia berduaan dengan Nijimura di tempat sepi, dia pasti tidak bisa menahan diri," sahut Haizaki, ditambahi dengan analisanya yang tumben terdengar masuk akal.

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, dan mendadak jadi semakin kesal. Kalau Kuroko tak ada disana, lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia kabur karena malu? Apa Kuroko mungkin tak mau menampakkan lagi wajahnya di depan Akashi? 

**XXX**

Kening Akashi berkerut ketika Alex memperlihatkan beberapa buah foto di dalam handphone-nya. Itu barang bukti yang sudah menggemparkan nyaris seisi kampus, terutama di kalangan para senat mahasiswa. Foto Kuroko yang sedang berbuat tak wajar dengan Nijimura.

Darah Akashi mendidih sekarang. Kuroko berpelukan dengan Nijimura, dan Akashi melihat bagaimana Kuroko begitu menikmati berada dalam pelukan cowok itu.

F-ck.

Shit.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko seperti ini…" suara Alex menghentikan gerakan Akashi yang sudah akan membanting kan handphone Alex. Akashi langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Akashi datar.

"Dari senat. Teman-teman disini ada yang ingin melihat,"

"Jadi kau yang menyebarkan foto itu?" suara Akashi mulai terdengar agak gemetar karena menahan emosi.

"Aku tidak meyebarkan, Sei. Hanya mengasih lihat teman kita yang ingin melihat…"

Itu sama saja!

"Ini Sei yang aku takutkan dulu kalau kau terlalu dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia memang baik, pintar, tapi dia tetap gay. Dan kita tidak tau kalau misalnya dia punya niat macam-macam denganmu, Sei." kata Alex lagi, jadi menasihati Akashi.

Akashi terdiam. Akashi merasa sudah tau lebih banyak soal Kuroko daripada Alex. Tapi harus Akashi akui, tingkah tak terduga Kuroko kepada Nijimura itu, sangat mengusik Akashi. Siapa yang tak akan tergoda oleh Nijimura yang tampan?

Kemungkinan Kuroko yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, mungkin saja terjadi. Dan Akashi menjadi merasa di khianati disini. Apalagi sekarang Kuroko malah menghilang, tak mengabari Akashi, tak bisa juga Akashi hubungi.

"Sei, mulai sekarang kau harus mendengarkan aku ya… Jangan habiskan waktumu dengan orang yang tidak seharusnya kau temani," ucap Alex sambil mengusap pelan bahu Akashi.

Akashi tidak memperdulikan Alex. Sekarang, Perasaannya tak karuan.

Marah, bingung, terluka, sedih… rindu. 

**XXX**

Dengan agak asal-asalan, Akashi mengambil segenggam pop-corn dari mangkuk besar yang barusan dibawakan Riko. Beberapa butir pop-corn berjatuhan ke lantai, tapi Akashi tak peduli. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk sekali dari sejak masih di kampus. Kejadian hari ini sungguh menguras pikiran dan perasaannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sei, lihat itu berantakan," tegur Riko.

Akashi tak mendengarkan dan malah mengulanginya ketika mengambil pop-corn lagi.

"Ih kau ini, bisa tidak kalau lagi kesal di kampus, tidak usah dibawa-bawa ke rumah!?"

Akashi melirik tajam pada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Berisik!" kata Akashi dingin, sambil kemudian beranjak dari sofa bermaksud ke kamarnya.

Barusan sempat Akashi melihat wajah terhenyak Riko. Meski mereka memang sering terlibat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, tapi sebenarnya itu tak pernah ada yang serius. Dan sekarang tampaknya Riko sadar kalau Akashi sedang sangat – sangat bad mood. Jadi dia tak membalas ucapan Akashi, dan hanya memandang Akashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akashi butuh waktu untuk sendirian tanpa ada orang yang mengusiknya. 

**XXX**

Sambil berbaring di kasur, Akashi melempar-lemparkan bola basketnya ke atas. Pikiran Akashi masih berkecamuk, kalut tak jelas. Tadi sempat berpikir, kalau Akashi ingin menyesali semua ini. Menyesal karena sudah coba-coba mengiyakan untuk berpacaran dengan Kuroko, menyesal karena ia sudah penasaran pada pemuda manis itu. Menyesal karena mungkin… Akashi mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Damn.

Akashi memeluk bola basketnya dan agak menekannya ke dada. Ada rasa sakit disana. Rasa menyesakkan yang seolah pernah diperingatkan pada Akashi sebelumnya. Menyukai laki-laki, dan melibatkan diri pada situasi ini, mungkin bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Akashi sudah seharusnya lebih menyiapkan diri. Rasa sesak dan sakit ini, menurut Akashi lebih sakit daripada ketika ia ditolak seorang wanita yang sudah lama ia suka.

_Huh. I don't know why it has to be like this. Why me?!_

Mata Akashi sudah mulai terpejam ketika ia mendengar alunan ringtone standar dari handphone-nya. Akashi membuka lagi matanya, melepaskan bola basket dari dekapannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil handphone yang ia simpan di bawah.

Nama 'Tetsuya' muncul disana. Akashi cepat menyentuh tombol OK di layar handphonenya.

"Hallo? Sei-kun?" sapa Kuroko begitu Akashi sudah menyimpan handphone-nya di telinga.

"Kau dimana, Tetsuya?" sahut Akashi datar. Akashi bangun dan duduk di kasur sambil mencoba menenangkan diri agar tak cepat terbawa emosi.

"Maaf aku baru menghubungin Sei-kun…"

"Kabur, huh? Kau tidak berani menunjukan dirimu didepan ku lagi heh, Tetsuya?!" Akashi menyergah Kuroko, perlahan, emosi yang Akashi tahan sejak tadi siang memang tetap keluar dari kendalinya.

"Aku tidak kabur, Sei-kun. Aku lagi—"

"Kau tau kalau kelakuanmu yang memalukan itu sudah menyebar hamper ke seluruh kampus?! Semua orang membicarakanmu sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan respek denganmu. Aku tau kau gay, tapi kau punya harga diri kan, Tetsuya?!"

Kuroko tampak terdiam beberapa detik disana. Dia mungkin shock dengan kemarahan Akashi yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi Akashi lebih baik mengungkapkannya sekarang daripada Akashi menutupinya dan bertingkah seolah Akashi tak tau apa-apa.

"Kaget eh? Aku sudah tau semuanya, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sei-kun bicarakan…"

Akashi mengernyitkan kening.

"Aku membicarakan tentang kelakuanmu dengan Nijimura, kau paham sekarang?!" kata Akashi, dengan menekan kalimatnya.

"Itu—"

"Apa?! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sama saja seperti gay yang lainnya. Selama ini kau hanya bertingkah pura-pura manis didepan ku. Iya 'kan, Tetsuya?" potong Akashi, semakin kejam menuduh Kuroko. Akashi tak peduli. Akashi sedang marah sekarang.

"Kau salah, Sei-kun. Jangan percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan, please," kata Kuroko dengan suara yang menjadi memelas.

"Aku salah? Kau bilang aku salah? Aku sudah melihat semua buktinya, Tetsuya. Sekarang apa lagi yang mau kau katakan?!"

"Itu tidak seperti yang Sei-kun lihat. Sei-kun harus mendengarkan ku, aku mohon…"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Kenapa aku harus percaya dengan orang yang sudah berkhianat dan membuat aku kecewa? KENAPA, TETSUYA!" Akashi marah. Sungguh hatinya begitu terluka dengan apa yang telah Kuroko lakukan padanya.

"Sei-kun, please… nanti aku akan kesana untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi sekarang aku masih belum bisa. Sekarang aku lagi—"

"I don't f-ckin care! Aku merasa, aku memang harus mulai menjauh darimu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak seharusnya terlibat urusan denganmu. Aku tidak seharusnya tau dunia yang seperti ini. Sudah cukup. Terserah kau mau menjelaskan apa, tapi sepertinya lebih bagus kalau kita tidak usah saling kenal lagi…"

"Sei-kun—"

Klik.

Akashi mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke atas bantal.

Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Emosinya sungguh tak bisa di tahan, dan mendengarkan Kuroko yang terus mencoba membela diri, malah membuat Akashi semakin panas. Akashi tak bisa berpikir jernih. Akashi hanya tau kalau sekarang dadanya sesak karena sakit hati sudah di khianati oleh orang yang baru saja ia mulai sukai.

_I hate you, __Kuroko Tetsuya__… but still I need you._

_Tetsuya__, you are so cruel!_

Akashi menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan mengumpat seenaknya disana. Akashi harus menyudahi ini karena tadi ia sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya. Lupakan Kuroko dari sekarang. Akashi lebih baik mengubur lagi dalam-dalam perasaan yang seperti mulai tumbuh ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya jauh lebih sakit daripada gara-gara patah hati yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya? 

**TBC**

**THANKS TO**

**pendingauthor, ruby, seidocamui, Red-Roslyn, xbbeha, Arlert09, Myadorabletetsuya, ShizukiArista, Sei Lu, Miracle-ren, amurei, FujoshiFujo, Guest, Lee MingKyu, Oto Ichiiyan, Saory Athena Namikaze, Ichirukilover30, safi asat, Flow Love, Sagitarius Red, imspecially3, Andrea Sky, Bona Nano, Nura Lau, aoyours, Overact**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik _Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Original fic ini milik RIEYO bukan milik saya (beberapa bagian diubah demi kepentingan cerita)_

Rating : T

.

.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

.

.

"Urusan disenat menjadi semakin kacau," Haizaki memulai obrolan ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di sebuah café yang biasa mereka datangi kalau sedang suntuk. Kebetulan anak-anak basket malam ini memang sedang ingin berkumpul disana dan ditambah Alex juga yang sudah pasti selalu ingin ikut kemana pun Akashi pergi.

Ini hari ke-lima dari sejak masalah besar di senat dan hari ke-lima juga Akashi tidak bertemu dengan Kuroko. Akashi berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya dan tidak mencari tahu Kuroko sebenarnya kenapa.

"Iya 'kan, Alex?" Haizaki berkata lagi pada Alex setelah meminum espresso-nya.

"Iya." ujar Alex yang sedang asik mencubiti roti bakar di piringnya.

"Kurokocchi sebenernya kemana sih-ssu?" Kise menimbrung.

"Ciye Kise—aw!" Aomine yang seperti biasa akan menggoda Kise sudah lebih dulu di antisipasinya dengan mencubit dada Aomine. Aomine langsung meringis sambil berusaha membalas Kise, tapi Kise sudah siap untuk menghindar. "Sakit, Bodoh!" gerutu Aomine.

Haizaki dan Alex tertawa-tawa melihatnya, sedangkan Akashi hanya diam. Akashi memang tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun dari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu dia kemana," kata Alex, mengembalikan obrolan setelah mereka selesai bercanda.

"Tidak ada yang mencari ke rumahnya, nanodayo?" sambung Midorima.

Alex menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kalau dia merasa masih mempunyai tanggung jawab, dia harus muncul sendiri. Kalau tidak, ya berarti dia sudah jelas tidak akan diterima disenat lagi."

"Batas waktunya sampai kapan, nanodayo?"

Kali ini Alex mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Menurutku, Kurokocchi harus kuliah 'kan? Jadi pasti dia akan datang lagi ke kampus-ssu," Kise kembali menimbrung.

"Yang lainnya juga berpikir begitu," Alex membenarkan.

Akashi menghela nafas, lalu meminum Ice Lattenya sambil melihat ke luar dari jendela di sampingnya. Terserah mereka mau membicarakan apa, sekarang Akashi sedang tidak tertarik dengan obrolan apapun – apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Membuat rasa sakit dan rindu di hatinya kembali terjamah.

Alex menoleh ke arah Akashi, mungkin dia menyadari Akashi yang menjadi lebih pendiam belakangan ini. Entah kalau Alex juga menyadari Akashi jadi seperti ini karena kejadian kemarin-kemarin.

"Merokok, Sei?" Alex tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebatang rokok pada Akashi. "Kau keliatan kusut, berapa hari tidak merokok?"

Akashi mengambil rokok di tangan Alex dengan agak ragu. Akashi melihat yang lain sudah berpencar, bercanda-canda dengan berisik seperti biasa. Di meja ini hanya tinggal Akashi dan Alex.

"Lupa," jawab Akashi, pendek. Sejak Kuroko melarangnya agar tidak banyak-banyak merokok, Akashi memang jadi menguranginya. Hingga Akashi pun bisa jadi terbiasa sampai berhari-hari tidak menyentuh rokok sedikitpun. Seperti yang Kuroko katakan, Akashi mengganti dengan permen dan makanan kecil.

Tapi sekarang, Kuroko sudah tak ada di dekatnya lagi, bukan? Akashi bebas kembali melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

"Kau jadi berubah ya, Sei…" kata Alex lagi sambil bersiap menyalakan api dari geretan untuk Akashi, begitu Akashi sudah menyelipkan rokok diantara bibirnya. "Siapa yang sudah membuatmu berubah?"

Akashi melepaskan lagi rokok dari bibirnya dan menjauhkannya. Alex agak terhenyak, dan dia pun tak jadi menyalakan geretan yang dipegangnya.

"Menurutmu, Aku berubah?" tanya Akashi.

"…Ya"

"Aku menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk?"

"…Hm"

"Aku menjadi rajin mengerjakan tugas, aku bisa mengatur waktu belajar dan main basket, dan aku juga sudah mengurangin untuk merokok. Kau tau, kalau rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, apalagi aku pemain basket…" Akashi malah membeberkan sendiri semua perubahan yang memang sudah terjadi padanya selama ini. Semua perubahan yang secara sadar Akashi ingat adalah berkat Kuroko.

Akashi menyimpan rokok itu dimeja dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Alex masih memandangi Akashi, dia mungkin bingung kenapa Akashi mendadak jadi emosional begini.

"Jadi, memang ada yang merubahmu?" tanya Alex akhirnya setelah selama beberapa saat mereka malah jadi terdiam.

"Ada." jawab Akashi, agak pelan, tapi yakin.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?" Alex menyebut nama yang sebenarnya sudah tak mau Akashi ingat lagi… Tapi kenapa Alex bisa menebaknya!?

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia diam. Tidak mengiyakan dan tidak menyalahkan. Beberapa saat mata mereka hanya saling memandang, sampai kemudian Alex menyerah lebih dulu. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari dekat Akashi.

_She must be already knew something more._

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya pelan, lalu menjambak rambut merah-nya. Akashi tak mau peduli lagi.

Mata Akashi kembali melihat keluar dari jendela. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun disana.

_Menyebalkan. I hate these kind of feeling._

What a chaos. 

**XXX**

"Loh, Tuan Akashi?" sapaan seseorang yang khas, membuat Akashi yang sedang duduk di pinggir jalan yang ada di sekitar rumah Kuroko, menjadi terhenyak.

Akashi memang tengah berpikir, apa ia harus ke rumah Kuroko atau jangan, tapi ternyata Ruka tiba-tiba sudah lebih dulu melihatnya. Akashi berpikir ingin ke rumah Kuroko bukan karena apa-apa, Akashi hanya merasa masalahnya akan semakin clear kalau mereka saling bertatapan muka – ok, sekalian juga untuk sedikit membuang rasa rindu Akashi.

"Tuan Akashi sedang apa disini?" tanya Ruka lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri Akashi. Dia sepertinya baru kembali dari supermarket karena ada bungkusan kresek di tangannya.

"Tidak ada, Ruka-san…"

"Motornya rusak?" tanya Ruka lagi sambil melihat pada motor Akashi yang terparkir di dekatnya.

"Tidak,"

"Ayo kerumah dulu," ajak Ruka pula. "Tidak apa-apa kalau Tuan Kuroko tidak ada, Tuan Akashi tidak usah canggung sama saya," tambahnya, sambil tertawa pendek.

Akashi tersadar.

"Tetsuya tidak ada?" tanya Akashi akhirnya.

"Iya, Tuan Kuroko 'kan masih di Kyoto…"

Akashi nyaris membelalakan matanya, dan cepat berdiri dari duduknya.

"Di Kyoto?!" ulang Akashi, terkejut.

Ruka mulai tampak bingung, mungkin dia tak mengharap kalau Akashi malah akan bereaksi tidak tahu-menahu seperti ini.

"Tuan Akashi… tidak tahu?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, dari kemarin, Tetsuya tidak masuk kuliah, karena dia berada di Kyoto?!"

Ruka mengangguk pelan, dan sekarang raut wajahnya jadi agak suram.

"Ibunya Tuan Kuroko kecelakaan, katanya koma, jadi Tuan Kuroko harus meyusul kesana…"

Ya Tuhan.

Malam itu, akhirnya Akashi semakin tak bisa tidur nyenyak. 

**XXX**

Ibu Kuroko ternyata mengalami kecelakaan mobil di Kyoto, itu sebabnya Kuroko mendadak menghilang. Seperti yang dia bilang di telepon, ternyata Kuroko memang bukan menghindar atau kabur dari masalah yang sedang terjadi di kampus. Dan waktu itu, ketika ibunya sedang tergolek koma, Akashi malah memarahi Kuroko ditelepon. Padahal mungkin saat itu Kuroko sedang membutuhkan dukungan dari Akashi . Kuroko pasti sangat sedih. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan pada ibunya, bagaimana Kuroko nanti? Dia akan benar-benar menjadi sendirian.

Akashi yang sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk belajar siang ini, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah dan berniat tidur di ruang ganti saja. Akashi sungguh butuh tempat untuk sendiri, memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Sejak mengetahui kabar tentang keselakaan itu, Akashi masih belum bisa memutuskan – apa ia harus menarik lagi semua kata-kata kejamnya pada Kuroko!?

Langkah Akashi terhenti begitu ia akan memasuki ruangan yang sudah biasa dipakai oleh tim basket. Akashi mendengar percakapan dua orang disana. Dengan berhati-hati, Akashi mencoba melihat ke dalam dari pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

_Nijimura dan Mayuzumi._

"Kau berlebihan, aku tidak suka dengan caramu yang seperti itu…" kata Mayuzumi sambil mengusapkan handuk kecil ke pelipisnya yang penuh keringat.

Nijimura tertawa.

"Kau sebarkan saja, kalau aku sudah membuat pernyataan palsu, nanti juga bukan aku saja yang malu, tapi kau juga…" sahutnya dengan percaya diri, dia juga dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mayuzumi, memberi temannya itu senyum menyebalkan.

Akashi mengernyitkan kening, belum begitu paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Tapi perasaan Akashi agak tak enak.

"Kuroko punya salah apa denganmu?"

As I thought, obrolan mereka memang ada hubungannya dengan Kuroko. 

"Dia homo, itu salah dia." jawab Nijimura enteng, dan malah tersenyum dengan semakin menyebalkan. Dia melepas baju basketnya yang basah oleh keringat, lalu duduk di samping Mayuzumi. "Dia masih sok jual mahal padahal sudah keliatan dari mukanya kalau dia ingin menyentuh punyaku, hahahaha… najis."

Akashi menelan ludah, dan menggenggam erat knop pintu, sambil terus berusaha menenangkan diri dalam hati. Jangan sampai ia masuk kesana, lalu mengamuk pada laki-laki kurang ajar itu.

_Tahan Seijuurou._

"Kau kelewatan, Nijimura…" Mayuzumi terlihat sangat terganggu. Akashi jadi ingat kalau Mayuzumi memang sangat baik pada Kuroko. Akashi tak mau mengartikan dan mengurusi soal itu sekarang. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah, bahwa Akashi sudah menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Nijimura ternyata membuat cerita palsu. Dia sengaja menjebak Kuroko dan menyebarkan bukti bohong agar Kuroko tak lagi mendapat pendukung, agar orang-orang membencinya.

_Sialan._

"Kau seharusnya tidak curang seperti ini…"

"Ini bukan curang, tapi hanya menyingkirkan yang tidak perlu."

"Kau harusnya yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Kau harusnya bisa membuktikan kalau Kuroko memang tidak bisa lebih baik daripada dirimu, dengan cara yang fair—"

"Mayu! Aku bukan tidak mau fair-play, tapi aku memang tidak mau bersaingan dengan dia. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya?!"

"Tapi kenapa?!"

"Bagiku, derajatku dengan dia itu beda dan tidak bisa dijadikan saingan, paham?!

Mayuzumi terdiam mendapat bentakan dari Nijimura. Akashi nyaris membuka pintu lagi kalau saja tidak cepat menenangkan diri. Gila. Akashi tak pernah menyangka kalau Nijimura ternyata seorang homophobia yang norak. Selama ini yang Akashi lihat, dia selalu tampak ramah pada siapapun.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga tidak sederajat denganmu…" cetus Mayuzumi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya saling memandang tanpa suara.

"Kau bukan homo, jangan sembarangan…"

"Ya, aku harusnya menjadi homo, agar Izuki tidak usah mati dengan sia-sia" sambar Mayuzumi dengan tegas.

Kalimatnya itu sukses membuat wajah Nijimura langsung menegang. Akashi mulai tak begitu mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka, yang sepertinya memang hanya mereka saja yang tau.

"Kebencianmu terhadap gay, tidak akan membuatmu bisa melupakan keadaan di masa lalu,. Kalau saja waktu itu aku bisa menjadi gay dan bisa membuat Izuki jatuh cinta padaku, dia tidak perlu mati sia-sia hanya karena penolakan darimu…"

Nijimura tampak mulai lemas. Dia tak menyahut lagi dengan emosi. Dari perkataan Mayuzumi yang Akashi simak, sepertinya memang ada cerita di masa lalu antara mereka dan orang yang bernama Izuki. Entahlah.

"Izuki mati bukan gara-gara aku… aku sayang padanya, Mayu. Dia sahabatku." gumam Nijimura, setelah dia duduk lagi di bangku dan menjadi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sedih.

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi melihat kapten timnya yang keren, dan barusan juga masih menunjukkan keangkuhannya, sekarang mendadak begitu rapuh. Perkataan Mayuzumi tampak sangat menamparnya.

"Aku tahu. Siapapun tidak ada yang menduga kejadiannya akan menjadi seperti itu. Tapi harusnya itu bisa menjadi pelajaran untukmu, Niji. Tidak usah menumbuhkan kebencian pada sesuatu yang belum tentu lebih buruk daripada dirimu sendiri."

Nijimura kali ini mengusap wajahnya. Dan jadi terpekur disana, tampak terpukul. Mayuzumi duduk disampingnya lagi, dan menepuk pundak temannya itu.

"Kita harus memperbaiki ini semua. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kelakuanmu yang seperti ini, justru malah lebih hina dan sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Nijimura yang aku kenal. Aku tahu kau cuma tepengaruh oleh Alex. Kau di manfaatkan olehnya untuk hal yang dia benci sendiri. Yang bermasalah itu dia, bukan kau, Nijimura."

Perkataan panjang lebar Mayuzumi semakin membukakan pikiran Akashi, membuat dia tersadar dan membuat Akashi… kesal setengah mati. Akashi berhenti mengintip, menutupkan pintunya dengan hati-hati, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada disana.

Everything's clear now.

Ternyata Alex yang ada di balik semua ini. Dia yang membenci Kuroko. Seharusnya Akashi sudah menyadari itu dari sejak dia menunjukkan rasa keberatannya karena Akashi semakin akrab dengan Kuroko. Akashi sungguh tak menyangka Alex yang sudah lama ia kenal, Alex yang manis dan rasanya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini, ternyata bisa menjadi begitu nekat dan kejam.

_Hanya karena dia… menyukaiku. Dia sampai berani membuat kekacauan sebesar ini. F-ck that f-cking love._

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf karena baru bisa update, dan maaf juga Ch ini pendek. Saya usahakan (tidak janji heheh) dalam minggu ini saya update Ch 7. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah men-review, follow, fave dan maaf (lagi) bila banyak typo.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko no Basuke **(c) **_Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Original fic ini __**(c)**__ RIEYO_

**Warning**: AU. Word 9k+. Drama. OOC. Typo. Non-baku.

Selamat membaca..

.

.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini

.

.

Riko yang sedang menyiram bunga sore itu tampak heran melihat Akashi yang memang tidak biasanya sudah sampai di rumah sebelum pukul 5. Tanpa menyapanya lebih dulu, Akashi segera masuk, dan melemparkan tasnya ke atas bantal besar yang tersimpan di depan televisi. Ia sendiri menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan menekan-nekan tombol remote seenaknya setelah melepas sepatu.

"Sei, tumben sudah pulang? Tidak latihan basket?" tanya Riko setelah selesai menyiram tanaman kesayangannya. "He, itu barang-barang bawa naik semua!" katanya pula sambil menunjuk tas dan sepatu Akashi yang berantakan di sana. Akashi tak menggubris dan masih saja menekan-nekan tombol remote tivi dengan asal. Riko jadi mengamati Akashi. Riko yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang kening Akashi.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Riko.

Akashi menggeleng saja tanpa melihat pada Riko. Riko makin merasa kalau ada yang tak beres dengan Akashi. Riko pun duduk disamping Akashi dan perlahan kembali memegang kepala Akashi, mengusap rambut merah-nya yang berantakan.

"Heh, Kau ada masalah?"

Akashi terdiam beberapa detik, masih bertahan dengan pride-nya, Akashi tak mungkin menceritakan apa yang sedang ia alami. Akashi pantang untuk curhat mengenai masalah yang menurutnya serius, pada siapapun. Curhat memang terdengar terlalu seperti perempuan untuknya, lagipula, Akashi tak mau membagi beban pada orang yang sudah mendengarkan curhatannya.

"Sei? Tidak usah bohong… Aku tahu bagaimana dirimu."

Akashi melepaskan remote di tangannya - ego nya sudah tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi.

"Aku bodoh… aku tidak mau mendengarkan dia dulu, aku tidak mau percaya padanya…" gumam Akashi sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Dia?"

"Tetsuya." jawab Akashi tanpa ragu.

Riko tampak terdiam beberapa detik, mungkin dia harus mencerna dulu kemana arah pembicaraan yang Akashi maksud. Tapi Akashi ingat kalau Riko pernah bilang, dia tak akan menentang atau ikut campur jika ternyata Akashi memang gay. Itu juga alasannya kenapa sekarang, Akashi berpikir untuk bercerita, berbagi keresahan dengan Riko.

"Aku menyanyangi Tetsuya," kata Akashi akhirnya.

Perlahan, Riko memandang Akashi, serius namun lembut. Dia seperti sedang mencoba mencari kesungguhan juga di mata Akashi.

"Lalu? Kau sudah mengatakannya padanya?"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang…"

Akashi menggigit bibirnya samar.

"Aku malah mengatakan padanya , kalau aku tidak mau kenal dengan dia lagi. Sekarang dia pasti membenciku." ujar Akashi.

"Itu resiko. Kalau kau memang sayang padanya, kau harus terus mencoba dan membuat dia mau memaafkanmu."

Seperti yang Akashi duga, kakak sepupunya yang biasanya ia ajak bertengkar ini – sebenarnya adalah wanita dewasa yang lembut, baik hati dan bisa menenangkan pikiran Akashi. Seolah dia memang bisa jadi pengganti ibu untuk Akashi selama berada disini.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini. Aku juga tidak pernah menarik kata-kata yang sudahku ucapkan. Kenapa Tetsuya seolah-olah bisa membuatku berubah…"

"Karena kau sayang padanya, Sei. Sudah saatnya kau menunjukkan kalau kau memang tidak mau kehilangan dia."

Riko tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Akashi seperti usapan seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Cinta memang tidak tahu tempat, tidak tahu waktu dan tidak memandang jenis kelamin." tambah Riko pula.

Akashi membenarkannya dalam hati. Lama-lama perasaannya memang semakin jelas.

**XXX**

"Ryouta! Oper ke sini!" teriak Akashi pada Kise yang sedang mendribble bola. Akashi sudah menunggu di dekat ring untuk bersiap memasukkan bola setelah mendapat operan darinya.

Tapi Kise malah melepaskan dribble-nya ketika tiba-tiba Haizaki menunjuk ke arah luar lapangan, memberi tahu sesuatu.

"Lihat, itu Kuroko Tetsuya.."

Akashi yang baru akan memprotes, tak melanjutkannya karena mendengar nama seseorang yang sudah membuat dia berantakan beberapa hari ini. Akashi cepat menoleh ke arah luar lapangan. Kuroko memang sedang berjalan melintas disana dari arah parkiran. Dia kembali. Finally.

Akashi memang sengaja tak menghubunginya dulu sejak itu. Pertama, karena Akashi tak mau mengganggu Kuroko yang mungkin sedang fokus dengan ibunya. Dan kedua, Akashi akui kalau memang ia agak takut. Akashi takut kalau Kuroko akan membencinya. Akashi tidak peduli kalau yang membencinya itu adalah orang lain, tapi untuk Kuroko.. Akashi tidak menginginkannya. Akashi pasti akan semakin hancur kalau Kuroko membencinya.

Buk!

"Shit!" kutuk Akashi begitu terasa hempasan bola ke sisi bahunya. Tawa Haizaki dan yang lain terdengar disana.

"Melamun, heh? Terpesona melihat Tetsu ya…" ledek Aomine pula.

Makhluk satu ini memang yang paling menyebalkan di antara yang lainnya. Akashi bisa paham perasaan Kise yang sering di ledek oleh Aomine. Tapi Akashi bukan kesal karena disebut sudah terpesona oleh Kuroko, Akashi lebih kesal karena Aomine menimpukkan bola pada Akashi dengan sengaja. Wah, cari mati dia!

"Diam atau Mati!" gumam Akashi datar sambil keluar dari lapangan. Haizaki yang melihat Aomine disemprot Akashi, langsung menertawakan pemuda dim itu.

Akashi mendekati tasnya dan minum dari botol air mineralnya. Rasanya Akashi sudah tak berselera untuk bermain basket lagi. Akashi ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Kenapa berhenti, nanodayo?!" teriak Midorima.

Akashi hanya melambaikan tangan menggunakan handuk kecilnya lalu segara keluar dari gym.

"Mau nyari bahan gossip ah, yuk Kise?!" ujar Aomine yang ternyata ikut-ikutan berhenti main.

"Tidak mau-ssu!" Kise menimpuk Aomine dengan handuk yang dipegangnya.

"Alah pura-pura tidak mau, padahal kau ingin tahu 'kan bagimana kelanjutan nasib Tetsu?" goda Aomine, seperti biasa sambil mencolek-colek Kise.

"Are? Mine-chin seperti Okaa-san," sela Muraskibara, sambil ikut menimpuk Aomine dengan handuk.

**XXX**

"Eh Kuroko, masih berani datang ke sini?" sapa Alex, begitu Kuroko baru akan masuk ke ruang senat. Alex tersenyum, tapi lebih cenderung meledeknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan, Mayuzumi-senpai,"

"Mau apa? Mau macam-macam seperti waktu kau macam-macam dengan Nijimura-senpai?" tanpa ragu, Alex langsung menyudutkan Kuroko. Beberapa orang mahasiswa senat yang ada disana, hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, dan Kuroko tahu tampaknya orang-orang ini sudah terpengaruh semuanya. Tatapan mereka padanya memang lain dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku ada perlu." jawab Kuroko, pendek dan tak mau memperpanjang. Rasanya akan sangat tidak keren kalau dia meladeni omongan pedas Alex.

"Hm. Kau sepertinya lebih suka yang tipe-tipe Nijimura-senpai daripada Mayuzumi-senpai ya…" Alex masih saja memancing.

Kuroko menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri.

"Maaf, Alex. Tapi aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Kata Kuroko sambil mencoba melewati Alex.

"Kau sudah bukan anggota senat, Kuroko," sela seorang cewek yang dari tadi menyimak mereka. "Tidak usah masuk-masuk ke kantor senat lagi, bisa 'kan?"

"Iya. Kami tidak mau di senat ada homo mesum!" sahut seorang cowok yang lain sambil memasang muka jijik.

Alex tersenyum puas dan makin meledek Kuroko dengan tatapannya.

"Kau dengar sendiri? Lebih baik kau tidak usah berkeliaran lagi di sekitar sini. Tidak ada kau dari kemarin, kampus ini menjadi lebih indah, tau!" kata Alex lagi, kekanakan.

Kuroko menarik nafas dan terus berusaha tenang. Dia tak mau terpancing emosi oleh hal yang tak perlu, macam ini - apalagi menghadapi seorang perempuan, sama sekali tak ada di dalam kamusnya.

"Terserah kalian, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian—"

Plak!

Alex tiba-tiba melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Kuroko, membuat semua orang disana terkejut. Terutama Kuroko tentu saja, dia tak menyangka Alex akan sampai berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura. Sepintar apapun dirimu, kau itu tetap gay, tidak normal," kata Alex, terdengar datar namun sebenarnya penuh kebencian. "Pergi dari sini, jangan menunjukan mukamu lagi. Kami semua sudah muak. Kami tidak mau ada orang tidak normal di lingkungan ini. Membawa sial, dan merusak."

Kuroko mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menahan rasa panas di pipi kirinya yang barusan di tampar Alex, bercampur dengan rasa sakit hati karena hinaan wanita itu. Satu hal yang rasanya semakin Kuroko pahami, Alex pasti membencinya karena dia dekat dengan Akashi. Wanita memang unpredictable. Mereka bisa saja tetap bersikap baik, walau kenyataannya mereka menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroko pun akhirnya memilih berbalik pergi. Dia tak mau memperpanjang urusan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ini. Dia lebih baik nanti berbicara dengan Mayuzumi atau Nijimura, biar mereka yang akan menjelaskan semua pembelaan yang dia punya pada orang-orang itu. Sekarang Kuroko harus sedikit bersabar dengan semua pandangan miring dari orang-orang. Lagipula, sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa.

Being a gay is not something easy. Tapi daripada Kuroko hanya meratap, dia lebih baik membuktikan pada sekelilingnya, kalau dia bisa menjadi lebih baik daripada mereka. 

**XXX**

Tubuh Akashi seperti bergetar di dalam karena marah, tapi ia menahannya mati-matian. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan disamping badannya.

Berani sekali Alex menampar Kuroko dan mempermalukannya di depan orang banyak. Akashi sungguh tidak mengenali lagi Alex yang sekarang.

Akashi segera menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah berbalik dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Akashi menahan dengan memegang kedua bahunya. Kuroko yang sedang menundukkan kepala tampak terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat Akashi.

"Sei-kun…" desah Kuroko, pelan.

Akashi menatap mata biru besar Kuroko yang sangat ia sukai itu. Tidak menangis, tidak juga berkaca-kaca, namun Akashi tahu rasa sakit yang teramat dalam ada disana. Wajah Kuroko yang merah padam juga menunjukkan kalau Kuroko sekuat hati menahan perasaannya. Perlahan, Kuroko malah mencoba mengulas senyuman di bibirnya, sangat terlihat dipaksakan.

Akashi mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh pipi kiri Kuroko yang tadi ditampar Alex, mengusapnya lembut. Senyuman Kuroko memudar, sekarang dia terlihat agak panik. Kuroko berharap kalau Akashi tidak melihat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Seijuurou!" Alex memanggil Akashi dari tempatnya, seolah memberi peringatan.

Akashi melihat padanya, dan seperti yang Akashi duga, Alex sedang menatapnya tajam – ditambah dengan banyak tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di dekat Alex. Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi yang lain. Ternyata lebih banyak lagi yang melihat. Disana juga ada Kise dan yang lainnya yang memandang tak percaya, melihat Akashi sedang mengusap pipi Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, jangan begini.." bisik Kuroko sambil menyingkirkan tangan Akashi. Kuroko juga langsung bermaksud pergi, berpura-pura tak peduli kalau sudah terlanjur banyak orang yang melihat. Tapi Akashi jelas tak membiarkannya. Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan merangkulkan tangannya dipinggang Kuroko.

Kuroko memandang Akashi jengah dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tubuh kecilnya tak pernah bisa berhasil melawan Akashi. Akashi membawa Kuroko berjalan kembali ke arah Alex dan teman-temannnya. Beruntung, ternyata disana sekarang sudah ada Mayuzumi dan Nijimura – Akashi akan membongkar semuanya.

"Sei, Kau ngapain—" tangan Alex berusaha menarik lengan Akashi agar tak merangkul Kuroko, tapi Akashi cepat menepisnya lebih dulu. Alex tampak shock, dan Akashi hanya memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Nijimura, sekarang kau harus mengatakan kepada semua orang disini, kalau apa yang kau sebarkan tentang Kuruko Tetsuya itu bohong besar." kata Akashi pada Nijimura. Sejak Akashi mengetahui tentang kebusukan Nijimura, Akashi sudah tidak sudi memanggil Nijimura dengan 'senpai'.

Kapten tim basket itu tampak terkejut dan memucat. Mayuzumi juga, tapi dia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Kau—maksudmu apa?" Nijimura tampak mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Aku sudah tahu semua, kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak pernah dilecehkan oleh Tetsuya 'kan?" ujar Akashi, tetap tenang.

Orang-orang makin mengerubungi mereka, dan jadi menunggu kepastian yang sebenarnya. Mereka memandang Akashi dan Nijimura bergantian.

"A-aku tidak mengerti…"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" bentak Akashi akhirnya, ia tak bisa menahan lagi kesabarannya. Suasana semakin hening dan mencekam. Akashi memang orang yang jarang sekali marah secara frontal seperti ini, tapi jika situasinya sudah sangat membuat ia muak, Akashi tak akan bisa terus diam.

"Sabar Akashi…" Mayuzumi pun angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu kau yang bicara! Jelaskan semuanya pada manusia-manusia sok suci yang ada disini. Atau aku yang akan bongkar semua tentang kebusukan yang sudah Alex dan Nijimura rencanakan?!"

Dengan sengaja Akashi melirik pada Alex yang sekarang jadi membelalakan matanya dan wajahnya pun memucat seperti Nijimura.

"Kau orang yang paling bisa dipercaya dan mau mereka dengarkan. Kau juga tidak suka keadaan yang seperti ini, bukan? Tetsuya selalu mengatakan padaku kalau kau itu orang baik, dan aku percaya dengan apa yang Tetsuya katakan." kata Akashi lagi, kembali melihat pada Mayuzumi.

Kuroko tampak menundukkan kepalanya di dalam rangkulan Akashi. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Akashi hanya ingin Kuroko tahu kalau dia masih peduli padanya, Akashi akan membelanya dengan terang-terangan sekarang, Akashi sudah tak akan menggubris apa kata orang, jika akhirnya mereka harus tahu kalau ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kuroko.

Sungguh, Akashi hanya ingin membuat orang yang ia sayangi bahagia dan tidak disakiti lagi. Selain itu, Akashi juga baru ingat lagi kalau ia sudah berjanji pada ibu Kuroko untuk melindungi dan menjaga Kuroko.

"Kau tidak bukti untuk menuduhku dan Alex—" Nijimura masih mencoba untuk mendebat Akashi, walau wajah ketakutannya sudah tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Dia pasti memikirkan reputasinya.

"Buktinya ada di kejujuran kalian." sahut Akashi, datar.

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku, Sei? Aku salah apa padamu? Aku selama ini yang sudah care padamu dan tidak mau kau terjerumus gara-gara dekat dengan dia…" Alex pun menyambung mengungkapkan keberatannya. Wajah cantiknya yang dulu bisa membuat Akashi luluh, sekarang tidak lagi – dia pengkhianat, dan membuat Akashi muak.

"Diam. Aku tidak memintamu untuk bicara, Alex!" cetus Akashi, berusaha untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya lagi.

Alex tampak semakin terpancing.

"Kau menjadi aneh gara-gara dekat dengan si homo ini!? Aku benci melihatnya, Sei. Kau sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Kau juga tidak memperdulikan perasaanku padamu!" bekas teman baik Akashi itu malah lebih dulu menaikkan suaranya. Kemarahan yang terus terang jarang sekali Akashi lihat dari Alex sebelumnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau jujur, siapa sebenarnya dia untukmu?! Kenapa dia jadi lebih penting daripada aku? Atau kau mau sekalian mengaku, kalau kau sudah digoda sama dia!? kau diancam?!"

Perhatian langsung berpindah pada perdebatan Akashi dengan Alex. Semuanya mungkin bisa paham sekarang, kalau Alex memang bermasalah pada Kuroko. Nijimura disini memang hanya orang yang bisa dibilang dimanfaatkan karena kebetulan sangat keberatan sudah disandingkan menjadi kandidat calon ketua senat bersama Kuroko.

"Tetsuya adalah kekasihku," tanpa banyak berpikir, Akashi langsung menyahut Alex dengan telak.

Alex terkejut, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka dan tentu saja, Kuroko juga. Dia pasti tak menyangka Akashi akan mengungkapkan semuanya disini.

"Bohong!" seru Alex, tak mau terima.

Akashi malah menyeringai. Dia benar-benar sudah tak peduli. Orang-orang disekeliling mereka mulai berkasak-kusuk di belakang, memandang Akashi dengan tak percaya, sekaligus aneh.

"Sei-kun, jangan bercanda…" kata Kuroko yang terlihat semakin tak nyaman, sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Akashi di pundaknya.

Tapi Akashi malah menarik badan Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya, dan memeluknya tanpa ragu. Sebelum Kuroko sempat berontak lagi, Akashi dengan cepat menyentuh dagu Kuroko agar menghadap kearahnya – dan Akashi… mencium bibir Kuroko.

Suara terkejut di sekeliling mereka makin terdengar, beberapa kasak-kusuk mulai ramai.

Akashi sudah positif jatuh cinta pada Kuroko, dan dia tidak mau siapapun mengganggu mereka.

**XXX**

Kuroko terlihat lebih kurus daripada terakhir Akashi lihat. Kulitnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat. Hanya berapa hari Akashi tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi terasa sudah sangat lama. Akashi mengerti kenapa Kuroko bisa seperti itu, keadaan ibunya pasti membuat Kuroko stress – ditambah lagi oleh sikap Akashi yang seperti orang brengsek waktu itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kita bertemu, Tetsuya." Akashi membuka percakapan lebih dulu, setelah beberapa saat mereka masih terdiam.

Mata Akashi kembali meliar, memperhatikan Kuroko. Kuroko memang menjadi agak kurus, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Kuroko tetap manis dan membuat Akashi berdebar.

"Bagimana kabar Kuroko-san?" Akashi bertanya lagi, sebelum Kuroko sempat menyahut. Akashi baru ingat belum menanyakan tentang keadaan ibunya.

"Okaa-san sudah sadar dan baikan, Sei-kun." jawab Kuroko pendek. Dia memainkan jemarinya di atas setir, dan tampak tak mau melihat pada Akashi.

"Baguslah," gumam Akashi, kemudian mendadak menjadi semakin hening. Akashi ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuannya pada Kuroko waktu itu. Akashi yang sudah memakinya dan tak mau mendengarkannya dulu, sungguh seperti manusia tak beradab.

"Sei-kun, tahu Okaa-san sakit?" Kuroko memecahkan keheningan, setelah mereka malah kembali terdiam.

Akashi bergumam lega dalam hati karena ternyata Kuroko masih mau bicara dengannya.

"Hm, Ruka-san yang memberitahuku," jawab Akashi.

Kuroko pun akhirnya menoleh pada Akashi, untuk pertama kali lagi setelah hampir bermenit-menit mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil Kuroko.

Tadi, masalah di senat sudah diselesaikan oleh Mayuzumi yang langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mengadakan meeting dadakan. Disana Alex dan Nijimura pun harus mengakui kebusukan mereka. Daripada mendengarkan lagi semua pembahasan yang sudah membuat Akashi muak itu, Akashi lebih baik mengajak Kuroko untuk menyepi disini, membereskan masalah mereka berdua.

"Sei-kun… kerumah?" tanya Kuroko

Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"Setelah aku marah-marah padamu, aku menjadi semakin tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya aku mencoba datang ke rumahmu dan ternyata Ruka-san bilang, kau sedang berada di Kyoto karena Kuroko-san kecelakaan…" jelas Akashi. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, Tetsuya?!" tanya Akashi pula.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Sedangkan Sei-kun sudah emosi dan terus mojokkanku waktu itu," kata Kuroko, mengingat lagi kelakuan Akashi waktu itu.

Akashi langsung diam, tak bisa membantah. Akashi memang benar-benar brengsek waktu itu, dan Akashi menyesalinya. Akashi jadi ingat nasihat dari Riko. Akashi harus meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan juga perasaannya. Ini mungkin saatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya," kata Akashi, setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan dirinya dulu. "Aku sudah jahat padamu. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Kau memang punya hak untuk tidak maafkanku Tetsuya, tapi… aku tidak mau kau benciku. Kau boleh membalasku dengan cara apapun… but please, jangan membenciku, Tetsuya"

Untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang 21 tahun umur hidup Akashi, Akashi memohon-mohon seperti ini pada seseorang. Orang yang awalnya tidak begitu Akashi kenal baik dan tak pernah Akashi duga akan menjadi penting baginya. Bahkan wanita-wanita yang pernah menjadi pacar Akashi di masa lalu pun, tak pernah ada yang sampai membuat dia ingin memohon pada mereka. Hanya pemuda manis di hadapannya ini yang pertama dan satu-satunya. Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Sei-kun," kata Kuroko setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Sei-kun mungkin memang sudah salah. Tapi Sei-kun tidak perlu minta maaf padaku,"

Akashi tertegun, dadanya berdebar kencang dengan tidak menyenangkan. Kalimat Kuroko itu sangat dingin. Ok, ini memang resiko yang harus Akashi ambil – seperti yang dibilang Riko. Akashi mungkin tak akan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan maaf darinya. Wajar, karena Akashi sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Apa yang harus aku—"

"Terima kasih Sei-kun sudah membantuku tadi," potong Kuroko. Kemudian Kuroko tertawa pelan, akhirnya setelah sejak tadi dia hanya berekspresi datar. Senyumannya yang manis itu ternyata masih bisa Akashi nikmati.

"Kau menertawakanku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan sedikit kesal. Pertama Kuroko sudah memotong ucapannya dan sekarang Kuroko malah menertawakannya. Mungkin kalau yang di depannya sekarang bukan Kuroko, Akashi pasti sudah mengirimnya ke neraka. Tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Akashi merasa lega karena Kuroko sudah memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu, hanya… yang tadi itu gila, Sei-kun," kata Kuroko, sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yang mana? Waktu aku menciummu di depan orang-orang?"

Kuroko masih tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap rambut halusnya.

"Sei-kun, nekat." ujarnya lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka—"

"Aku bisa lebih nekat dari ini kalau itu menyangkut dirimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko berhenti tertawa dan kali ini memandang Akashi dengan serius.

Akashi balas memandang Kuroko, mencoba meyakinkan Kuroko kalau perkataannya bukanlah sekedar kata-kata saja. Akashi mengatakannya dari hati yang sudah dia gabungkan dengan logika serta berdasarkan kesadaran yang penuh.

Akashi sudah positif, jatuh cinta dan menginginkan Kuroko. Dan dia tidak mau kehilangan Kuroko.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tetsuya,"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan seterusnya…

Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya terus saling memandang. Kuroko tampak terpana, mungkin masih tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Akashi pun menambahi, meski dengan debaran yang semakin tak karuan di dadanya.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata besarnya, lalu malah memalingkan wajahnya lebih dulu. Dia memandang ke depan, dan memegang setir cukup erat dengan jemari tangannya. Kalau Akashi tidak salah mengartikan, Kuroko sepertinya sedang gugup. Apa pernyataan Akashi terlalu luar biasa? Terlalu mengejutkan? Terlalu konyol?

"Tetsu—"

"Sei-kun, serius?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, sambil kembali melihat pada Akashi

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya, Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi cepat.

Perlahan, senyuman kembali terulas di bibir Kuroko. Senyuman yang selamanya ingin Akashi lihat dan kalau boleh, ingin Akashi miliki.

"Aku tidak mimpi, 'kan?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Daripada menjawabnya, Akashi lebih memilih untuk menarik Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan Kuroko merasakan langsung, kalau ini nyata, bukan mimpi.

Kuroko terkejut, tapi tak mengelak – lagipula dia memang tak akan pernah menang adu kekuatan dengan Akashi. Diam-diam, Akashi menyentuh pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya, kemudian mencubitnya.

"Aw!" seru Kuroko kaget dan berusaha melepaskan dekapan Akashi.

Akashi menyerigai.

"Sakit?" tanya Akashi dengan jailnya, sambil agak merenggangkan dekapannya agar bisa melihat wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Akashi sebal lalu mengusapkan pipinya ke pundak pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akashi kembali menyentuh pipi Kuroko, mengelus pelan ditempat yang tadi ia cubit. Mereka jadi saling menatap dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Suasananya mendadak romantis. Rindu yang Akashi tahan selama beberapa hari ini, sudah tak bisa dia abaikan lagi.

Dengan menggenapkan keberanian, Akashi mulai mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan Kuroko. Kuroko ternyata langsung memejamkan matanya, dan itu semakin membuat Akashi tak ragu untuk menciumnya.

Lama mereka berciuman, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang sudah mereka tahan berhari-hari. Sekaligus menyatukan perasaan mereka yang sudah sepenuhnya sama. Kuroko menyukai Akashi dan Akashi juga menyukai Kuroko. Tak ada pikiran Akashi untuk sekedar mencoba-coba lagi, tak ada pula rasa penasaran yang ingin Akashi penuhi.

**XXX  
**

"Sebentar, Sayang…" Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko begitu pemuda berambut biru itu sudah memberikan helm pada Akashi dan bermaksud pergi lebih duluan.

"Sssh... Sei-kun manggil apa tadi?" Kuroko langsung memelototi Akashi dengan suara yang mendesis penuh peringatan.

Mereka sedang di parkiran kampus pagi ini untuk masuk kuliah sekitar satu jam lagi. Tadi, Akashi memang menjemput Kuroko di rumahnya agar dia tak usah membawa mobil. Mulai sekarang, tepatnya dari sejak Akashi sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko dan sudah tak mau peduli lagi dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang di kampus, Akashi memutuskan supaya dia dan Kuroko selalu membiasakan untuk berangkat dan pulang kuliah bersama.

"Kenapa? Terserah aku mau memanggil apa…" Akashi malah balik protes dengan cueknya.

"Ini tempat umum, Sei-kun," Kuroko mendesis lagi sambil menengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Beberapa orang tampak tertangkap sedang memperhatikan mereka, tapi begitu Akashi melihat balik pada mereka, semuanya langsung berpura-pura bodoh. Huh.

"Aku tidak peduli." sekali lagi Akashi menyahut dengan cuek. Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko, menyatukan jemari mereka dalam satu genggaman. Kuroko mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Akashi tak membiarkannya. Jadinya, sepanjang perjalanan dari tempat parkir menuju fakultas, mereka berpegangan tangan seperti pasangan kekasih yang tak boleh dipisahkan. Oh, So Sweet.

"Akashi!"

Sebuah suara familiar yang memanggil Akashi, harus membuat Akashi menoleh. Rupanya ada Aomine dan yang lainnya yang sedang berkumpul di depan ruang ganti. Tanpa meminta persetujuan Kuroko dulu, Akashi langsung menariknya menuju ruang ganti.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Akashi, tapi Akashi tak mempedulikannya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Mereka tampak kikuk karena Akashi masih berpegangan tangan di depan mereka. Ini memang pertama kalinya Akashi menunjukkan kemesraan sejauh ini dengan Kuroko di hadapan tim basketnya, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan Akashi dan Kuroko yang berpacaran – tapi mungkin gestur seperti ini masih belum bisa mereka terima secara cepat. Karena itu, demi menghormati situasi, Akashi pun dengan berat hati melepaskan tangan Kuroko.

"Kita ada match tadi, tapi cuma sebentar," jawab Aomine.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Akashicchi 'kan biasa menjemput Kurokocchi kalau pagi-pagi ada kuliah, mana sempat main dulu dengan kita-ssu." sahut Kise sambil tersenyum-senyum jail.

Haizaki yang biasanya menjadi biang gossip, blak-blakan dan yang paling bawel diantara mereka, entah kenapa kalau ada Kuroko dan Akashi disini – pasti mendadak alim. Dia akan pura-pura sibuk sendiri, memainkan handphone dan sebagainya. Akashi tidak tahu, apa Haizaki malas melihatnya dan Kuroko atau dia takut salah bicara kalau terlalu bawel seperti biasanya. Akashi bisa menduga, diantara teman-temannya ini, dia pasti yang paling kaget waktu dulu Akashi membongkar semuanya. Karena kadang, walau dia agak kasar, Akashi tetap tahu, dia adalah tipe orang yang setia kawan. Dia pasti tak mau menyakiti hati temannya dengan sengaja.

"Ano.. Aku ke kelas duluan ya, Sei-kun." Kuroko tiba-tiba menyela obrolan Akashi dengan tim basketnya. dia berpamitan sekenanya pada teman-teman Akashi, sebelum melihat lagi pada Akashi dan memberi isyarat dengan kedipan matanya untuk berpamitan.

Iseng, Akashi membalas dengan membuat ekspresi mencium dari jarak jauh. Kuroko langsung tak menggubris dan cepat-cepat berlalu.

"Akashicchi norak-ssu!" Kise langsung menimpuk perut Akashi dengan bola basket yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Kise melihat apa yang Akashi lakukan barusan. Akashi dengan tenangnya malah menyeringai dan mengambil bola basket yang tadi agak menggelinding.

"Ehem, Kise cemburu nih!" sambung Aomine tiba-tiba yang mendapat celah untuk meledek Kise

"Hahahaha.." Haizaki tertawa saja melihat Aomine yang dijitak habis-habisan oleh Kise.

"Aominecchi jangan bilang begitu-ssu, aku 'kan jadi tidak enak dengan Akashicchi," ujar Kise, yang tumben meladeni ledekannya Aomine.

"Akashi, hati-hati dengan kutu yang satu ini, bisa-bisa dia merebut Tetsu lagi!" kata Aomine.

"Berani? Ayo sini!" ujar Akashi sambil menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Ampun-ssu…" Kise langsung berakting seolah menyerah pada Akashi.

Akashi mungkin tak akan pernah tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan tentang dia sekarang. Tapi Akashi cukup melihat dari luar dengan positif. Mereka tak berubah, cara mereka berteman dengan Akashi, masih sama. Akashi mau mempercayai satu hal saja mulai sekarang, jika Akashi tak berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada mereka – maka mereka juga tak memiliki niat yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Think positive then you'll get positive thing.

**XXX**

Bisa di tebak, bagaimana hari-hari Akashi sekarang… it's beautiful. Haha. Setelah hampir 2 tahun dia selalu sendiri dan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak di tim basket saja, sekarang Akashi sudah punya seseorang lagi yang bisa dia perhatikan dengan spesial, yang pasti akan balik memperhatikannya dengan spesial juga.

Having someone who cares of you is really great.

Pikiran Akashi tentang Kuroko, membuat Akashi tak berkonsentrasi dengan mata kuliah yang sedang dijelaskan oleh dosen. Akashi malah menyandarkan pipinya diatas tangan yang dia lipat diatas meja dan memfokuskan matanya ke arah Kuroko yang duduk di seberang depan – seperti biasa cukup jauh dengan tempat Akashi.

Tapi entah karena hati mereka yang sudah terlanjur menyatu atau apa, seolah Akashi mengirimkan sinyal telepati melalui tatapannya – Kuroko pun akan menengokkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi.

Deg deg deg.

_Damn, I love this kind of heart beats.  
_  
Akashi suka sekali merasakan debaran di dadanya yang akan berdegup sekencang ini begitu mata biru Kuroko menemukan mata heterokomnya yang sejak tadi sedang asik memandangi Kuroko. Ditambah Kuroko pun mengulas senyumannya yang lembut pada Akashi.

_Oh dear God, yes I'm in love with him… so deeply._

"Akashi!"

Akashi baru akan membalas senyuman Kuroko, ketika Akashi lihat Kuroko malah mengalihkan lagi wajahnya ke depan.

"Akashi!"

"Akashi…" desisan dan sikutan dari orang disamping Akashi, membuat dia membetulkan posisi duduknya, lalu baru tersadar kalau sejak tadi, dosen sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya.

**XXX**

"Sei-kun kalau sedang kuliah harusnya lebih serius," ujar Kuroko begitu mereka tiba diparkiran.

"Aku serius," sahut Akashi cuek sambil mencari-cari kunci motor didalam tasnya.

"Apanya yang serius, Sei-kun memperhatikan aku terus daritadi," kata Kuroko dengan pede-nya.

Akashi menemukan kunci motornya, lalu memandang lekat pada pacarnya itu.

"Siapa yang memperhatikan Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, memasang muka serius.

"Ya, Sei-kun"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tetsuya" sergah Akashi cepat.

Kuroko merubah raut wajahnya yang tadi sempat terlihat bangga. Akashi memasangkan kunci motornya, lalu mengambil helm yang dipegang Kuroko

"Jadi, Sei-kun tidak memperhatikanku tadi?" tanya Kuroko pula, terdengar terluka.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu, Sei-kun memperhatikan siapa?" Kuroko mulai mengernyitkan keningnya, termakan omongan Akashi.

"Memperhatikan orang yang disamping, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi, asal.

Kening Kuroko semakin berkerut, tanda ia berpikir dan tidak terima.

"Sei-kun… memperhatikan Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko lagi, memastikan. "Atau Furihata-kun?"

Tadi Kuroko memang duduk di tengah-tengah, diantara dua anak yang dia sebutkan. Rasanya Akashi ingin ketawa, apalagi melihat wajah Kuroko yang jadi agak menegang. Kuroko juga tak biasanya, tidak langsung naik ke atas motor Akashi, dan malah berdiri disana, masih menunggu jawaban Akashi.

Mungkin kalau Akashi benar-benar bilang; ia memang memperhatikan salah satu dari dua orang itu, Kuroko mungkin akan memilih tidak jadi pulang dengan Akashi.

"Dua-duanya." jawab Akashi akhirnya.

"Hah?"

"Aku memperhatikan mereka, siapa tahu mereka macam-macam dengan pacarku yang manis. Cepat naik!" kata Akashi lagi cuek dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

Kuroko masih berdiri disana, terpana. Akashi memandangnya dan menyeringai.

"Tidak mau naik? Apa Tetsuya mau aku tinggal?" kata Akashi lagi.

Kuroko mendecak sambil menahan senyuman di bibirnya, pura-pura ngambek. Tapi kemudian dia memasang helm-nya dan duduk di belakang Akashi. Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko yang hanya dia simpan samar-samar di pinggang Akashi,

Memang, sejak hari itu ketika Akashi nekat come out di depan sebagian penghuni kampus, Kuroko malah jadi banyak mengurangi gerakan mesranya dengan Akashi. Kuroko selalu saja bilang kalau mereka ada di tempat umum. Kuroko mengingatkan Akashi, karena mulai sekarang orang-orang akan jadi lebih memperhatikan mereka. Dan Akashi dengan entengnya malah mengatakan, _"So what?! Selama kita tidak mengganggu mereka dan mereka tidak mengganggu kita, aku rasa sah-sah saja,"_

"Seijuurou!"

Akashi baru akan menjalankan motornya, ketika seseorang memanggil dan menghadang mereka agak di depan.

Alexsandra.

Akashi merasakan Kuroko melepaskan tangannya di badan Akashi.

"Sebentar saja, aku mau bicara," pinta Alex pula. Ini pertama kalinya lagi mereka berhadapan, setelah beberapa minggu mereka tidak saling menyapa.

Dengan agak enggan, Akashi pun membuka kaca helmnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi dingin.

"Aku mau minta tolong…"

Akashi menunggu Alex menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kau ingat Reo 'kan, Sei?" tanya Alex, menyebutkan nama ikan badut yang dulu pernah Akashi belikan untuknya di hari ulang tahun Alex yang ke-19. Alex bilang, dia suka sekali Nemo, dan dia ingin memelihara ikan jenis itu. Kebetulan, saudara Akashi ada yang memilikinya, Akashi pun membeli ikan itu dan memberikannya jadi hadiah untuk Alex. Memang so sweet, tapi itu dulu.

"Oh ingat, kenapa dia?"

"Akuariumnya sudah tidak bagus. Aku sudah membeli yang baru, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengurusnya. Bantuin aku, boleh 'kan Sei?"

Akashi terdiam beberapa detik, lalu melirik Kuroko yang dari tadi hanya diam menyimak. Kuroko ternyata malah tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Argh, ini yang kadang Akashi kesalkan dari Kuroko – kenapa dia baik sekali jadi manusia?!

"Aku boleh ikut 'kan, Alex?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Iya, boleh kok, Kuroko." jawab Alex, agak gugup.

"Baiklah, Aku dan Sei-kun nanti akan datang ke apartemenmu, Alex."

Akashi mengernyitkan kening. Kuroko seenaknya mengiyakan, padahal Akashi sendiri belum memutuskan untuk membantu. Ayolah, itu cuma masalah akuarium, dan semua orang bisa membantu Alex. Setau Akashi juga, dia punya banyak temen laki-laki, jadi kenapa mesti Akashi?!

"Ok, Aku tunggu." Alex pun berlalu, dengan agak salah tingkah.

Akashi melirik Kuroko setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, menyadari keberatan Akashi. "Menolong orang itu dapat pahala, Sei-kun." katanya pula, dan mengembangkan lagi senyumannya. Sebelum membiarkan Akashi menyahut, Kuroko pun kembali memeluk Akashi dengan lebih erat – sengaja agar Akashi tak bisa membantahnya. 

**XXX**

"Ayo masuk," ajak Alex, begitu Akashi dan Kuroko sampai disana.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi lagi, Akashi langsung meminta Alex menunjukkan Reo dan akurium barunya.

Karena Reo adalah jenis ikan laut, jadi airnya pun tak bisa air sembarangan. Akuariumnya pun harus khusus yang bisa menyaring air lautnya terus-terusan.

"Lucu.." komentar Kuroko, mencairkan suasana dingin diantara mereka. Dia mengamati ikan badut di dalam akuarium baru yang sedang Akashi betulkan.

"Itu dulu Seijuurou yang membelikannya," sahut Alex tiba-tiba, yang menurut Akashi tidak begitu perlu untuk diceritakan.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya, Tetsuya mau? Nanti aku belikan," sahut Akashi cepat.

"Ah aku tidak bisa mengurusnya, Sei-kun,"

"Kita bisa mengurusnya sama-sama, Tetsuya"

Kuroko melihat pada Akashi, dan Akashi juga melihat padanya. Mereka saling melempar senyum disana, selalu saja merasa dunia milik berdua – tak ingat kalau Alex ada di belakang mereka, sedang memperhatikan.

"Terima kasih Sei-kun, tapi sepertinya aku lebih suka melihara anak anjing," kata Kuroko pula, lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali mengamati Reo.

"Baiklah, nanti aku carikan,"

Kuroko tertawa dengan renyahnya, Akashi pun mengacak rambut bitu halusnya. Kuroko membalas dengan mencubit pinggang Akashi.

Mereka jadi asik bercanda berdua.

"Ehm,"

Suara deheman dan panggilan Alex, membuat mereka berhenti. Untung Akashi sudah selesai mengurusi akuarium baru Alex.

"Sudah selesai," kata Akashi sambil melihat pada Alex yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Alex mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Kita minum dulu ya?" tawar Alex sambil mengeluarkan dua kaleng minuman ringan dari dalam lemari es mininya.

"Kami langsung—"

"Terima kasih, Alex." Kuroko memotong ucapan Akashi, dengan mengambil satu kaleng minuman ringan dan duduk disamping Alex.

Akashi pun menghela nafas, lalu terpaksa untuk ikut minum dulu. Akashi memilih duduk di bawah, di atas karpet sambil memandang lurus pada tivi yang tadi dinyalakan Alex. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Suasana canggung memang tak bisa dielakkan.

"Kuroko…" Alex akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Aku… minta maaf,"

Akashi membalikkan badannya untuk melihat pada mereka yang duduk agak di belakangnya

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi, Alex. Aku sudah melupakan itu…"

"Tapi aku belum," sahut Akashi dingin. Alex dan Kuroko melihat pada Akashi, nyaris bersamaan.

"Sei-kun…" kata Kuroko, seperti mengingatkan, tapi Akashi tak peduli.

"Menurutmu, semuanya bisa dimaafkan semudah itu?" kata Akashi dingin dan datar. "Aku masih kecewa dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat, Alex."

Alex tampak sedih memandang ke arah Akashi.

"Tidak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Alex. Kalau Sei-kun sudah tidak peduli padamu, dia pasti tidak akan mau membantumu lagi, 'kan? Percaya padaku, dia selalu peduli padamu, Alex," cetus Kuroko, menenangkan Alex.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Tetsuya." ujar Akashi, sambil meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Ya, dan kau tidak usah sok baik padaku…" kata Alex pula sambil melihat pada Kuroko.

"Diam, Alex!" Bentak Akashi. Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan bermaksud pergi saja. "Kita pulang, Tetsuya,"

"Aku tidak sok baik padamu, Alex…" Kuroko tak menggubris Akashi dan terus bicara dengan Alex

"Kau pasti membenciku, iya 'kan?"

"Aku memang sakit hati, tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tidak ada gunanya. Asalkan kau sudah sadar dan tidak jahat lagi, itu sudah cukup,"

Alex tampak menggigit bibirnya, seperti menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebaik itu, Kuroko…" desahnya kemudian.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku pikir dan aku rasakan," ujar Kuroko, simple. "Kita lupakan saja yang sudah-sudah, Alex,"

Akashi melihat Kuroko memegang tangan Alex, menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Akashi menarik nafas saja, bukan saatnya untuk cemburu.

"Jujur, Kuroko… Aku menyukai Seijuurou, dan aku sangat menyanyanginya." kata Alex tiba-tiba, setelah beberapa detik, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi melebarkan kedua matanya. _Oh shit, Alex punya rencana apa lagi ini?!_

"Alex…" kata Akashi bermaksud menyela.

"Lalu?" Lagi-lagi Kuroko tak membiarkan Akashi mencampuri obrolan mereka.

"Aku… mau kau berbagi dia denganku,"

"Hey!" Akashi kembali bermaksud menyela.

"Sei-kun, bisa tunggu diluar?!" kata Kuroko akhirnya sambil melihat pada Akashi. Tatapannya serius.

"Tidak!" jawab Akashi tegas. "Kalian membicarakanku, dan aku berhak terlibat disini!"

Alex melihat pada Akashi, masih dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Aku ingin pacaran juga dengan Seijuurou, kau masih mau baik padaku, Kuroko?" tanya Alex lagi sambil kembali memandang Kuroko.

Mata Akashi semakin melebar dan Akashi menatap tajam pada perempun itu. Si Alex nih malah melunjak!

"Kalau Sei-kun mau, aku bisa apa…" jawab Kuroko, masih tenang (atau pura-pura tenang?)

"Aku tidak mau! Kita pulang!" Akashi menyela lagi dan kali ini menarik tangan Kuroko agar mau berdiri dari sana.

"Seijuurou!" Alex kemudian ikut berdiri di hadapan Akashi. "Kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini. Aku tahu kau mencintai Kuroko, tapi kalian tidak hanya hidup berdua didunia ini. Kau mau menjawab apa kalau orangtuamu menanyakan pacar? Kau yakin, mau mengenalkan dia? Kau bisa jamin kalau orangtuamu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa?! Come on, pikirkan juga realita yang ada, Sei!"

Akashi terpaku.

Kenapa Akashi mendadak di skak-mati seperti ini?!

But f-ck, Akashi memang nyaris lupa dengan keluarganya, lupa dengan ibu Kuroko. Di kampus, mungkin Akashi punya cukup kebebasan, tapi di lingkungan keluarganya – mungkin tak akan jadi semudah ini. Hanya Riko yang tahu dengan semua keadaannya, dan dia juga sudah janji tak akan ikut campur atau mengadu pada orang tua Akashi. Kenyataannya, Akashi dan Kuroko memang harus bermain backstreet.

"Aku disini hanya mencoba membantu kalian, karena aku yang paham keadaan kalian," kata Alex lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang. "Aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah, Sei,"

Kuroko kali ini tak menyahut, mungkin dalam hati dia agak menyesal karena sudah mau baik pada perempuan ini.

"Kita pulang, Tetsuya," Akashi tak menanggapi perkataan Alex, dan memilih untuk menarik lagi tangan Kuroko. Kali ini dia tak menolak, hingga mereka pun keluar dari apartemen Alex. Cewek itu juga tak menahan mereka, dia malah mengantar sampai pintu gerbang.

"Pikirkan kata-kataku, Sei," pesannya, begitu Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada di dekat motor Akahsi, siap-siap untuk pergi. 

**XXX**

"Eh Akashi-kun, apa kabar?" sapa Kuroko Yukio, begitu Akashi masuk ke dalam rumah Kuroko. Ibu Kuroko memang baru datang dari Kyoto kemarin malam, jadi sekalian Akashi mengantarkan Kuroko – Akashi juga ingin menjenguknya.

Hal pertama yang membuat Akashi agak terkejut, sekarang Ibu Kuroko memakai kursi roda.

"Baik, Bibi. Bibi apa kabar?" sahut Akashi sambil mendekat pada wanita cantik itu.

"Baik juga, Akashi-kun. Tapi untuk sementara masih harus memakai ini dulu," jelasnya, menunjuk kursi roda yang dia pakai.

"Ada hikmahnya 'kan, Okaa-san jadi tidak usah pergi-pergi dulu dan lebih sering menemani Tetsuya di rumah…" sela Kuroko.

Kuroko Yukio tersenyum.

"Iya nih, Tetsuya malah senang waktu dokter menyarankan bibi supaya memakai kursi roda dulu,"

Kuroko tertawa pelan. Akashi ikut tersenyum saja. Memang dari setiap kejadian, selalu ada saja hikmah yang Tuhan siapkan. Meski awalnya mungkin berat melihat ibunya kesakitan karena kecelakaan, namun pada akhirnya, Kuroko malah senang karena sekarang ibunya belum bisa bekerja lagi. Itu artinya, mereka memiliki waktu bersama yang lebih banyak.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Tetsuya ya, Akashi-kun. Jangan bosan-bosan menemani Tetsuya," kata ibu Kuroko lagi sambil memegang tangan Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk dan balas memegang tangan ibu Kuroko. Dengan senang hati, Akashi pasti mau menjaga putera satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau dia bandel, atau bikin ulah, Akashi-kun lapor saja pada bibi. Terus kalau dia lagi suka sama perempuan, Akashi-kun harus bilang-bilang juga sama bibi…" kata Ibu Kuroko pula, dengan sengaja dia mencuri-curi pandang pada Kuroko yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau saja Ibu Kuroko tahu Kuroko tak pernah tertarik pada wanita dan sekarang Akashi adalah pacarnya…

_Well, I can't imagine whats will going on…_

**XXX**

"Belakangan ini, Okaa-san suka menayakan itu..." kata Kuroko setelah mereka berada di kamar.

"Apa?" sahut Akashi, sambil meminum jus jeruk yang biasa Kuroko suguhkan.

"Soal perempuan,"

Akashi menelan minumannya dengan agak susah payah.

"Oh…" gumam Akashi, pendek.

"Okaa-san baru sadar kalau aku sudah 21 taun. Okaa-san jadi ingin tahu, apa ada perempuan yang lagi aku taksir…" jelas Kuroko lagi. "Okaa-san hanya ingat terakhir aku ulang tahun, waktu umurku 15 tahun…" Kuroko tertawa.

Akashi mengedipkan matanya, baru menyadari kalau tawa Kuroko itu agak sedikit pahit.

"Jadi selama 6 tahun ini, aku sudah tidak pernah dapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Okaa-san… ya, aku mengerti, Okaa-san pasti sibuk," tambahnya.

Akashi tak berkomentar.

"Kalau Sei-kun bagaimana? Ibu Sei-kun suka menanyakan soal pacar juga?"

"Hm, sering…"

"Kapan-kapan, kenalkan aku dengan orang tua Sei-kun, ya?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya," sahut Akashi enteng.

Kuroko tersenyum.

"Di kenalkan menjadi teman saja, kan?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Akashi terdiam sebentar sambil memandang Kuroko.

"Aku jadi memikirkan kata-kata Alex. Ada benernya juga, Sei-kun," lanjutnya.

Akashi jadi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Tetsuya."

"Tidak, Sei-kun. Coba Sei-kun pikirkan lagi. Kita sama-sama tidak tahu bagaimana kalau orang tua kita menanyakan, siapa orang yang sedang kita suka…"

"Aku bisa bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Jadi Sei-kun tidak menyukaiku?"

Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Maksudku perempuan, Tetsuya…" Akashi mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini, meski Akashi juga tak begitu tau apa maksud Kuroko ingin membahasnya. Akashi tak mau berpikir kalau sampai Kuroko akan menyetujui usulan konyol Alex.

"Awas saja, kalau Tetsuya sampai termakan omongannya Alex," kata Akashi akhirnya, langsung memperingatkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jujur sama dirimu Sei-kun. Kau sebenarnya tidak mau kehilangan Alex begitu saja. Kalian sudah berteman lama. Alex sudah lebih lama dengan Sei-kun, daripada aku. Dia sudah pasti jauh lebih mengerti Sei-kun. Sekarang dia menawarkan sesuatu yang menurutku, demi kebaikan Sei-kun. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau Sei-kun setuju," jelas Kuroko, panjang lebar – dan sedikit menasihati Akashi.

Akashi menyipitkan mata nya pada Kuroko, menunjukkan keberatannya yang sudah tak bisa ditawar.

"Jangan sok tau—"

"Aku tidak sok tahu, tapi aku tahu, Sei-kun," potong Kuroko.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan dia apalagi menjadi kekasihnya. Never!"

"Tapi ide dia itu—"

"Aku pulang!" Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko, sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Tanpa menunggu Kuroko bereaksi, Akashi segera mengambil tas nya yang tadi ia simpan di atas tempat tidur Kuroko.

"Sei-kun…" Kuroko pun ikut berdiri dan menahan Akashi yang sudah akan keluar dari kamarnya.

Akashi tak berbalik, sengaja menunjukkan kalau dia masih marah. Kalau Kuroko memang hanya mau membahas soal itu, Akahsi lebih baik tak bicara dulu dengannya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau Sei-kun mendapat masalah," kata Kuroko, pelan.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Kalau Tetsuya ingin aku berteman dengan Alex, oke, aku bisa melupakan kejadian yang kemarin. Tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berpacaran dengan dia!" sahut Akashi tegas. Sambil membalikan badan lagi, menghadap Kuroko.

Kuroko pun akhirnya mengulas senyuman tipis. Dia mungkin sudah kehilangan akal untuk membujuk Akashi.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Tetsuya. Mengapa kau tega menyuruhku berpacaran dengan orang lain?" kata Akashi lagi, setelah mendekat pada Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun," bisik Kuroko. "Jujur, aku khawatir dan aku merasa Alex memang ada benarnya juga. Dia begitu peduli padamu dan berpikir soal it—mmph"

Akashi membungkam mulut Kuroko dengan ciumannya, tanpa perlu banyak berpikir.

_I don't wanna hear any single words anymore about that_.

Kuroko langsung memejamkan matanya meski sempat terkejut dan tampak tak siap membalas ciuman Akashi.

Sebelumnya, Akashi tak begitu mengerti kalau cinta adalah tentang chemistry. Tapi sejak mengenal Kuroko dan jatuh cinta padanya, Akashi jadi mempercayai itu. Akashi ingat tak pernah sedikitpun tertarik pada pemuda ini (bahkan tak pernah berani membayangkannya). Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan semakin dalam Akashi mengenalnya,

_Then I am sure that we've got connected. We've got our chemistry._

Jadi, Akashi tak akan pernah mengorbankan chemistry yang sudah mereka punya ini untuk apapun lagi.

_He needs me as I need him. Case closed._

Kuroko menghentikan ciuman lebih dulu, dia mendorong dada Akashi. Dengan terpaksa, Akashhi membuka mata nya, padahal Akashi sudah berencana untuk membawa ciuman mereka tadi ke tempat tidur Kuroko.

"Katanya mau pulang…" kata Kuroko dengan nafas yang agak tersengal.

"Tetsuya mengusirku?" sahut Akashi yang masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya di pinggang Kuroko.

"Aku tahu apa yang Sei-kun pikirkan," kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Dia selalu cepat tanggap kalau Akashi mengirimkan sinyal untuk bermesraan. Mungkin karena Kuroko sudah lebih berpengalaman daripada Akashi.

"Lalu? Tetsuya tidak mau?" tanya Akashi.

"Waktunya lagi tidak tepat, Sei-kun."

"Karena ada Kuroko-san dibawah?"

"Karena sudah sore, dan Sei-kun harus pulang,"

Akashi mendengus sebal. Kuroko selalu bisa mengalihkan keadaan dengan halus. Tapi kalau Akashi pikir lagi, _yea we really shouldn't get that rush_. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati hubungan yang baru benar-benar mereka mulai ini.

_I'm deeply in love with you, so don't ever try to break my heart._

**XXX**

"Sudah dipikirkan tawaranku. Sei?" Alex langsung menghadang Akashi siang itu, ketika Akashi baru sampai di kampus. Ternyata Alex sengaja menunggu di parkiran hanya demi mendapatkan jawaban dari Akashi.

"Sudah," jawab Akashi setelah melepas helm. Hari ini Akashi memang tidak datang dengan Kuroko, karena Kuroko ada urusan senat dari pagi.

"Kau setuju?"

"Tidak."

Alex cepat merubah raut muka penuh harapannya, menjadi lebih suram – seolah Akashi memang sudah menghancurkan semua bayangan indah yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa? Kuroko pasti yang—"

"Tidak. Dia malah mintaku untuk setuju, tapi aku tidak mau." Jelas Akashi.

"Kenapa Sei? Aku kurang apa? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama… apa karena aku perempuan? Tapi setauku, kau juga suka pacaran dengan perempuan!"

Akashi menghela nafas, tidak nyaman, dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa anak memperhatikan mereka, tapi tidak lama begitu Akashi balas melihat pada mereka. Tempat ini memang tidak bagus untuk membahas pembicaraan konyol Akashi dengan Alex, tapi Akashi juga tak mau membawa Alex ke tempat yang lebih sepi – Akashi malah takut Alex akan berbuat lebih nekat lagi.

"Alex, aku hanya menganggapmu adik, tidak lebih. Jadi kita tidak mungkin pacaran." Tegas Akashi, entah untuk kesekian kali.

"Tapi Sei—"

"Aku bisa melupakan masalah kita yang kemarin, tapi kau harus berhenti bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah mau pacaran denganmu, sudah jelas 'kan?!" potong Akashi.

Alex menggelengkan kepala. Wajah suramnya berubah menjadi lebih sedih, seperti akan menangis. Ahk sial sekali kalau dia sampai menangis disini, tapi menurut Akahsi, Alex pasti berpikir berkali-kali dan tak mau malu menangis di tempat umum begini.

Hanya saja, Akashi lupa kalau Alex adalah cewek yang cukup nekat.

Tanpa sempat Akashi mengelak, Alex pun memeluk Akashi dengan tiba-tiba. Akashi hanya bisa terpaku, tak balas memeluknya. Alex menangis di dada Akashi.

"… aku rela Sei, kau menjadikanku yang kedua. Aku rela, tapi please… jangan tolak aku lagi"

Shit.

Akashi hanya mampu mengutuk dalam benaknya. Ini yang paling Akashi malas. Alex menangis, agak meraung dan memohon-mohon. Tipikal cewek untuk meluluhkan hati dan perasaan laki-laki. Sialnya, Akashi masih punya hati dan perasaan – hingga Akashi pun jelas jadi tidak tega.

"Alex, jangan begini…" Akashi mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Alex malah semakin erat memeluk Akashi.

"Please, Sei…" Alex memohon lagi dalam tangisnya.

Akashi terdiam pasrah sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, beberapa anak kembali sedang mengamati mereka, tapi langsung berpura-pura ketika mata Akashi menangkap mereka. Namun ada sepasang mata biru besar yang tidak cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mata Kuroko.

Kuroko melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang di peluk Alex. Akashi pun cepat memasang wajah memelas, meminta pertolongan tanpa suara padanya. Tapi Kuroko malah tersenyum tipis. 

**XXX**

"Pokoknya sekali aku tidak mau, aku akan selamanya tidak mau!" cetus Akashi untuk kesekian kali, sambil nyaris agak memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dinding di belakangnya. Emosi Akashi memang tak mau mereda, begitu Kuroko kembali membahas soal Alex. Gila saja lah cewek itu, bisa bikin Akashi dan Kuroko bertengkar nyaris setiap saat.

"Tidak usah bentak-bentak, Sei-kun!" sahut Kuroko yang juga sudah mulai emosi.

"Aku capek, Tetsuya. Hampir setiap hari kita harus bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?!"

"Tapi Sei-kun tidak usah pakai emosi!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak emosi?! Pacarku sendiri, memintaku untuk pacaran dengan orang lain. Kalau memang sudah bosan denganku, bukan seperti ini caranya!" Akashi malah semakin menjadi, dan agak menyindir-nyindir Kuroko.

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang. Raut kesal di wajah tampannya masih nampak, tapi dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Sei-kun bilang apa?" tanya Kuroko datar.

Akashi mendengus dan memalingkan mukanya sebentar.

"Tetsuya sudah bosan denganku, makanya kau menjadikan ini cara supaya bisa lepas dariku. Padahal kau tinggal bicara baik-baik saja, Tetsuya!" Akashi melanjutkan tuduhannya, yang entah dari mana datangnya bisa menyangkut di benak Akashi.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sei-kun." Desis Kuroko, terdengar sangat tidak terima.

"Lalu, apa alasan logis yang bisa kau berikan, sampai kau begitu inginnya aku berpacaran dengan Alex, heh Tetsuya?!" tantang Akashi.

Kuroko tampak mencoba menenangkan dirinya lagi. Dia bersandar pada tembok di belakang mereka. Jemarinya mengusapkan ke belakang poni di keningnya.

"Terus terang, Sei, aku lebih rela kau mendua dengan perempuan daripada dengan laki-laki."

Akashi melebarkan kedua mata nya. Nah kan, Kuroko mulai lagi dengan pikiran aneh yang kadang tidak Akashi pahami.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau pikir, aku akan pacaran lagi—"

"Maksudku, Alex bukan masalah besar, dan aku tidak keberatan…" potong Kuroko cepat. "Aku memikirkan kalau seandainya aku yang berada di posisi dia, Sei-kun. Aku yang sudah terlanjur sayang dengan seseorang dan mau melakukan apapun demi bisa pacaran dengan orang itu. That must be so painful"

"That must be so stupid." Kata Akashi sinis. Kuroko langsung melihat pada Akashi. "Dia bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku, Tetsuya. Dia juga perempuan yang seharusnya menjaga harga dirinya. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan mengejarku seperti ini, act desperate and all." Jelas Akashi, tegas.

Kali ini Kuroko tampak tak ada kata-kata untuk membantah Akashi lagi.

"Kau jangan terlalu baik, Tetsuya. Ada tempatnya dimana kau harus menjadi orang baik dan dengan siapa kau harus menjadi orang baik. Sekarang, untuk menghadapi Alex, bukan seperti itu caranya, tapi justru kita harus tegas. Tetsuya katakan padanya, kalau kau tidak akan pernah mau membagiku dengan dia." Lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tega, Sei-kun. Tadi saja dia menangis gitu"

"Ini bukan urusan tega dan tidak tega…" kata Akashi, padahal sebenarnya Akashi juga nyaris kehilangan pertahanan tadi, waktu Alex menangis sambil memeluk dan memohon padanya.

"Kau tidak mau kita terus-terusan bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil ini, kan?"

Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk setelah beberapa detik, dia masih tampak sedang berpikir untuk kembali mendebat Akashi.

"Tentang keluarga kita, biar kita yang menghadapinya. Kita pasti bisa melewati semuanya, Tetsuya," kata Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu.

Kuroko melihat pada tangan mereka yang bertautan, sebelum kemudian melihat pada Akashi. Mata biru besarnya seperti sedang mencoba menatap Akashi sedalam mungkin, seolah mencari keseriusan dari perkataan Akashi yang memang terdengar sok bijak.

"Sei, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan menjadi seserius ini. Kadang aku pikir, jangan-jangan ini salahku yang sudah membuatmu menjadi mau mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini denganku…" kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Jleb.

Jleb.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang menusuk-nusuk dada Akashi, Ngilu, tapi Akashi tak mau menyudahinya. _How masochist I am right now_.

Well, kata-kata Kuroko itu seolah sudah sangat mewakili Akashi. Mewakili perasaannya yang dulu memang sempat ingin menyalahkan Kuroko karena sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta, lalu menjadi lebih dalam sampai akhirnya… Akashi merasa ini adalah normal

Bagaimana pun memang normal, karena Akashi manusia biasa yang pasti memiliki perasaan cinta dan napsu. Dan masih normal juga karena yang Akashi cintai adalah manusia, bukan hewan atau benda. Namun orang-orang menganggapnya jadi tak normal karena manusia yang Akashi cintai adalah manusia yang sejenis dengannya alias sesama pria.

Tapi apa yang salah kalau kemudian Akashi ingin mempertahankan perasaannya, tak mau mengingkarinya dan ingin menjaganya? Akashi yang merasakan. Akashi dan Kuroko yang menjalani. Akashi hanya ingin membuat ini jadi lebih sederhana; kalau Akashi menyukai Kuroko dan Akashi ingin berada di dekatnya.

just really a simple thing like that. No harms.

Sebelum tangan Akashi berhasil melingkar di pinggang Kuroko, panggilan seseorang mengganggu begitu saja. Kuroko cepat menjauh dari Akashi

"Ah, Akashicchi disini-ssu, aku cari kemana-mana," ternyata Kise yang datang. Dia senyum-senyum penuh curiga pada Akashi dan Kuroko. Yah, tempat ini memang cukup menyepi dan bisa dipakai untuk macem-macem, jadinya Kise pasti berpikir Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa?" sahut Akashi,

"Itu, Akashicchi dipanggil Nijimura-senpai-ssu,"

"Huh?"

Sejak kejadian waktu itu, Akashi malas berurusan dengan Nijimura. Kalau sebelumnya, mereka cukup sering terlibat obrolan, sekarang Akashi pasti cepat menghindar kalau Nijimura mendekat. Akashi hanya bersikap professional ketika mereka sama-sama ada di lapangan saja. Nijimura yang sempat Akashi kagumi, sekarang malah agak membuatnya ilang feeling. 

**XXX**

"Apa?!" kata Akashi, nyaris berseru setelah William memberitahu Akashi hal yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Kenapa aku?"

"Yang lainnya juga sudah setuju," sahut Nijimura tenang dan sambil mengganti pakaiannya di hadapan Akashi, memamerkan otot punggung dan bicep nya yang sudah lama membuat orang-orang iri.

Nijimura berbalik setelah dia memakai kaos basket miliknya.

"Apa yang salah menjadi wakil kapten, Akashi? Apa karena kapten tim-nya aku? Kau masih marah gara-gara kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Nijimura bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu…"

"Mayuzumi yang mengsusulkanmu. Jangan sia-siakan pilihan dia, Akashi,"

Samar, Akashi mengerutkan kening. Mantan wakil kapten tim basket yang sekarang resmi menjadi ketua senat mahasiswa itu, ternyata yang sudah memilih Akashi. Entah apa alasannya – mungkin karena waktu itu Akashi sudah berani berorasi sekaligus nekat come out di hadapannya dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan ada disana. Tapi, itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan urusan basket. Oh, atau secara personal, dia memang jadi kagum sama Akashi?

"Kau yakin? Bukannya, kau anti kerjasama dengan penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Akashi kemudian, setelah beberapa detik mereka jadi terdiam. Akashi memang teringat dengan ucapan Nijimura waktu itu ketika dia bersikeras tidak mau dipasangkan sebagai saingan dengan Kuroko.

Meski Akashi sendiri belum yakin apa ia sudah murni menjadi gay atau tidak, tapi kenyataannya sekarang, beberapa orang tau kalau ia berpacaran dengan laki-laki. Jadi simple-nya mereka pasti akan menganggap Akashi homo. Just whatever.

"Aku sudah tidak seperti itu lagi, Akashi," gumam Nijimura pelan. Dia duduk di sebelah Akashi yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di bangku.

Akashi hanya menaikkan kedua alis padanya.

"Kejadian dengan Kuroko Tetsuya kemarin, menyadarkanku," jawab Nijimura jujur. Dia sudah selesai memasang sepatu basketnya, begitu melihat dengan serius ke arah Akashi. "Aku terlalu konyol dengan bertingkah anti-homo demi bisa melupakan keadaan di masa lalu,"

Akashi diam, bisa merasakan kalau Nijimura sepertinya akan curhat padanya.

"Kuroko sebenernya mengingatkanku dengan Izuki… sahabatku yang sudah meninggal," as I thought, Nijimura melanjutkan ceritanya. Akashi jadi ingat dengan pembicaraan sarat emosi yang Nijimura bahas dengan Mayuzumi. Seputar seseorang yang bernama Izuki. "Oh ya Akashi, waktu itu aku tidak berbuat yang macam-macam pada Kuroko, Dia langsung lari, sebelum aku sempat kerjai. Yah, hanya bibirku memang menempel sedikit di lehernya…" jelas Nijimura pula, tiba-tiba.

Akashi mendengus pelan.

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi, aku sudah melupakannya." kata Akashi dingin.

Nijimura malah tersenyum.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau menyukai dia,"

Akashi kembali melihat pada Nijimura dengan kerutan lain di keningnya.

"Secara fisik, dia punya banyak kelebihan… dan jujur saja, aku sempat terhanyut dengan wangi badannya. Lembut dan hangat, menenangkan. Seperti vanilla,"

F-ck.

Rasanya sekarang Akashi ingin cepat-cepat mencari Kuroko dan menyembunyikan dia di tempat yang tak bisa Nijimura temukan, lama-lama orang ini jadi benar berbahaya.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam dengannya. Pantang buatku mengambil orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain," lanjutnya.

Akashi tersenyum kecut.

"Lagipula, aku tidak mau menjadi anti-homo lagi. Aku harus respek dengan mendiang Izuki,"

"Bagus kalau begitu,"

"Aku dan Izuki sudah berteman lama, dari TK. Dia sudah seperti soulmate untukku. Sebagian dari jiwaku. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata dia punya perasaan sayang yang lebih padaku…"

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Aku juga menyayanginya, Akashi. Tapi untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih dengan dia… rasanya tidak mungkin, waktu itu."

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, pelan, tanda Akashi memahami cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau menolaknya?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia malah berbuat labil. Yang akhirnya membuatku sadar, hidup seperti dia itu pasti tidak mudah…" jelas Nijimura. "Kau bagaimana Akashi? Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi homo?"

"Hm? Itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, Nijimura." Jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Oh, is that great?"

Akashi menyeringai

"Mungkin memang tidak bisa dijelakan dengan kata-kata, tapi kau yang harus merasakannya sendiri."

Nijimura tertawa pelan.

"Kata-katamu persis sama dengan yang pernah Kuroko katakan…" ujar Nijimura, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menyesal sekarang. Coba kalau dulu aku bisa memenuhin yang Izuki minta, mungkin sekarang dia masih hidup."

"Yang sudah berlalu biarkan berlalu,"

"Iya, tapi—" Nijimura kembali terlihat gusar seperti waktu itu. Ternyata kapten tim basket ini memang bisa jadi sangat lemah hanya gara-gara pembicaraan tentang sahabat lamanya.

Nijimura mengusapkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya, sebelum kemudian kembali memandang Akashi.

"Aku masih bisa menebus kesalahanku 'kan, Akashi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Bisa, Kau hanya harus menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik lagi. Dan aku tetap tidak boleh terus menyalahkan diri sendiri dan kau juga tidak harus jadi membenci apapun. " jawab Akashi, diplomatis.

Then well, ternyata lebih dari yang Akashi harapkan. Sepertinya kata-kata Akashi malah sangat sudah menyentuh Nijimura. Terbukti dengan tatapan Nijimura yang lebih melunak, tidak begitu sedih, namun juga tidak suram – hanya tampak lelah.

Tapi Akashi bisa melihat kali ini Nijimura tersenyum dengan tulus, meski tipis.

Beberapa saat mereka malah jadi saling memandang.

"Akashi…"

"Hm—"

Gumaman Akashi tak jadi sempurna karena Nijimura mendadak menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Akashi. Nijimura memejamkan matanya tanpa ragu, lalu melumat bibir bawah Akashi.

Akashi membelalakan mata.

_Damn, big damn!_

Akashi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya sampai ia nyaris terjerembab ke belakang. Reflek, Akashi menyimpan telapak tangan di mulutnya. Akashi menatap tajam pada cowok di depanya itu.

Nijimura hanya balas memandang akashi, masih kalem seperti sebelumnya. Oh f-ck.

Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi segera mengambil tasnya, dan bermaksud pergi dari sana. Tapi Nijimura malah menahan Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada Kuroko, tenang saja." kata Nijimura, tetap kalem dan masih dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Akashi melepaskan pegangan tangan Nijimura di bahunya, lalu nyaris berlari keluar dari ruang ganti. Akashi menyesal tadi sudah mau mendengarkan cerita Nijimura.

_Sialan! Beraninya dia! Demi Tuhan, laki-laki yang boleh menciumku hanya Tetsuya! Hanya Tetsuya!_

Menuju parkiran, Akashi mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya di bibir, membuang ciuman tadi - sambil terus menggerutu dan mengutuk dalam hati.

"Sei-kun?"

"Ha!" teriak Akashi tanpa sadar ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Akashi masih parno rupanya. Dadanya berdebar kencang dengan tak karuan.

"Sei-kun kenapa?" raut bingung bercampur cemas di wajah tampan Kuroko, membuat Akashi tersadar.

"Sei-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya… Apa kau bisa menggantikanku membawa motor?" kata Akashi akhirnya,

Seketika Akashi teringat dengan kata-kata Kuroko tadi. Dia bilang; _akan lebih rela kalau Akashi menduakannya dengan perempuan._ But wait, memangnya ciuman dari Nijimura tadi bisa disebut cheating? Akashi sudah berkhianat pada Kuroko, benarkah? Tapi kan, akashi tidak menduga akan ada ciuman, dan Akashi juga tidak membalas ciuman itu – yah mungkin hanya sedikit karena tak sengaja.

_Argh, what should I do!?_

"Sei-kun, aku sudah bicara dengan Alex…" kata Kuroko begitu dia selesai memakai helm dan baru menyalakan mesin motor Akashi.

"Oh," gumam Akashi, tak begitu fokus dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Eh, aku lupa!" cetus Kuroko lagi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku kan tidak bisa bawa motor…" katanya, agak pelan.

"Ha?" Akashi terperanjat. Dari tadi Kuroko sudah bergerak dengan sangat alami, tau dengan benar cara-cara untuk memulai saat memakai motor. Bohong sekali kalau Kuroko tak bisa menjalankan motor. "Benarkah?"

Kuroko mengangguk dengn polosnya, kemudian turun dari depan, tak jadi memegang kemudinya. Akashi pun tak bisa memprotes, dan memilih untuk mengambil alih.

"Maaf, Sei-kun… Memangnya Sei-kun kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta aku gantikan?" tanya Kuroko begitu Akashi sudah menjalankan motornya, keluar dari parkiran. Tangan Kuroko mulai melingkar di depan perut Akashi setelah motornya menjauh dari kampus.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku hanya sedang malas menyetir tadi, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi, beralasan.

"Hm," Kuroko bergumam, mungkin agak tak percaya – bagaimanapun sikap Akashi tadi pasti tampak ganjil di matanya. "Oh, aku sudah bicara dengan Alex…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia mau mengerti." jawab Kuroko sambil memeluk Akashi lebih erat dan merapatkan badannya kepunggung Akashi.

"Baguslah, Masalah ini cepat selesai kalau Tetsuya yang mengatakannya pada Alex, Tetsuya harus berani mengatakan kalau aku milikmu dan tidak akan mungkin dibagi!" sahut Akashi, yakin.

"Ha'i. Aku tidak mau membagi-bagimu Sei-kun… dan Sei-kun juga jangan pernah membagi diri, Sei-kun dengan orang lain," bisik Kuroko didekat leher Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum sendiri… agak pahit. Nijimura sialan. Sekarang Akashi menjadi merasa bersalah dan tersindir oleh ucapan Kuroko.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Makin drama ya? Mana panjang pula. Sebenarnya saya agak minder(?) untuk update Ch ini hehehe.. Akashi OOC-nya makin parah. Bukan Cuma akashi aja sih, yang lainnya juga orz -_- Tolong dimaklumi ya.

**Thanks To :**

**svetthyana22, Uchiha Ryuuki, alysaexostans, Reza C Warni W, amurei, Kara, Guest, Lim Chan Neul, Seidocamui, Guest, Yunjou, Yuna seijuurou, Oto Ichiiyan, witchsong, ichirukilover30, Bona Nano, Red-Roslyn, Sagitarius Red, angelhana9, Nura Lau, ChiiKuro, Saory Athena Namikaze, Flow. L.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca, men-review, follow, fave, dan juga untuk Support dan koreksinya atas cerita ini. Terima kasih.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuroko no Basuke**(c)**___Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Original fic ini __**(c)**__ RIEYO_

**Warning**: word 9k. AU. Drama. OOC. Typo. Non-baku.

Selamat membaca..

.

.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini

.

.

Sebuah binder yang Akashi kenal, tiba-tiba tersimpan di atas meja, di hadapan Akashi yang sedang asik menikmati sup tofunya. Akashi dan Kuroko memang sedang berada di kantin, menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya.

Alex yang tadi menyimpan binder miliknya itu, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tepat ada di hadapan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"_Doumo_, Alex." sapa Kuroko setelah minum Vanilla Milkshake dan mengelap mulut dengan tissue.

"Hai, Kuroko." sahut Alex, membalas senyuman Kuroko, lalu melihat ke arah Akashi.

Akashi diam, tak mau menyapa.

"Tenang saja Sei, aku sudah tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk berpacaran denganku. Kemarin pikiranku memang sedang kacau. Aku seperti itu karena takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut tidak akan ada yang mau peduli denganku lagi. Tapi… aku sadar, aku hanya bisa menjadi sebatas temanmu, karena kau sudah memiliki Kuroko."

Akashi berhenti makan dan menjadi memandang bekas teman dekatnya itu. Alex tampak serius dengan kata-katanya dan tak membuat Akashi berpikir kalau dia mungkin merencakan sesuatu lagi.

"Aku sudah bosan minta maaf. Intinya, aku mau menjadi teman kalian, boleh?" tambah Alex, masih sama datar dengan perkataan dia sebelumnya.

"Dari awal kuliah kau adalah teman kita, Alex." sahut Kuroko dan melirik Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Akashi hanya membalas dengan agak mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Iya, tapi… aku sudah merasa menjadi orang jahat kemarin-kemarin. Dan aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi teman kalian lagi."

"Kita 'kan sudah berjanji untuk melupakan itu, Alex." Kuroko lagi yang menyahut, malah kali ini menambahi dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Akashi tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka ketika waktu itu Kuroko bilang sudah membahas semuanya dengan Alex. Yang Akashi bayangkan, kalau Kuroko pasti menunjukkan kebaikan hatinya lagi hingga meluluhkan Alex dan membuat perempuan itu malu… lalu mungkin Alex menjadi menyukai Kuroko. Hah?

Well, yang penting Alex sudah sadar kalau Akashi tak mungkin mau membagi perasaannya, hatinya dan tubuhnya dengan siapapun – karena Akashi sudah menjadi milik Kuroko. Menggelikan, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Tetsuya benar, kau dari dulu adalah teman kami," Akashi akhirnya membuka suara, setelah selesai dengan makanannya.

Akashi memang sudah saatnya untuk tidak menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terus. Alex mungkin sudah cukup mendapatkan balasannya atas kekecewaan yang Akashi berikan padanya waktu itu. Hanya saja, Akashi pikir agar hubungannya dengan Alex bisa kembali seperti dulu, masih belum bisa semudah itu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur menjadi kaku.

"Aku, tidak bisa menjadi teman dekatmu lagi… Sei?" Tanya Alex tiba-tiba, dengan nada suara yang lebih terdengar suram.

Akashi melihat pada Alex sekilas, lalu melihat pada Kuroko yang masih tersenyum.

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi, memilih untuk jujur. "Tapi sekarang kita tetap teman…"

Alex mengangguk, tampak bisa menerima alasan Akashi yang sebenarnya agak berantakan. Mungkin karena Alex memang tak mau terus-terusan mendesak Akashi.

"Kau dengan Sei-kun sudah berteman, jauh sebelum Sei-kun dekat denganku, Alex. Jadi, kau tidak perlu canggung denganku, atau merasa aku tidak suka…" Kuroko menyela.

"Kau juga harus tahu diri. Kedekatan kita hanya akan sebatas teman, karena aku hanya menginginkan Tetsuya. Tidak yang lain," sambung Akashi pula, dengan kata-kata yang tajam.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Alex akhirnya, agak pelan.

"Ano.. Alex, ada proposal yang belum aku selesaikan, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Kuroko yang sepertinya mendadak ingat pada tugasnya di senat.

"Boleh. Sekarang?"

Kuroko melihat pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi, sekarang saja." Ajak Kuroko sambil bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Akashi cepat memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Sayang, sebentar.." cegah Akashi, sok manja Hahaha.

Akashi bisa melihat dari ujung matanya, kalau Alex langsung meliriknya, mungkin karena panggilan sayang yang Akashi pakai untuk Kuroko.

"Sei-kun, duluan ke kelas ya," kata Kuroko, seperti biasa tak begitu menggubris tingkah mesra Akashi.

"Aku akan berkumpul dengan tim basket dulu."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai terlambat ke kelas ya, Sei-kun."

Kuroko baru akan melepaskan tangannya yang Akashi pegang, tapi Akashi kembali menariknya sambil berdiri dan mendaratkan kecupan kilat di atas kepala Kuroko.

Sekali lagi Akashi bisa melihat Alex meliriknya, tapi Akashi tak peduli. Akashi juga tak mau tahu kalau sekarang Kuroko sedang memelototinya. Dengan menyeringai, Akashi membawa tasnya dan berlalu lebih dulu dari sana. 

**XXX**

Aura tidak enak mendadak menyergap Akashi saat dia sudah mendekati ruang ganti. Jelas saja, Akashi teringat lagi kejadian tempo hari ketika tiba-tiba Nijimura sialan, menciumnya. Ergh. Terus terang, Akashi malas untuk masuk kesana. Tapi, mau tak mau ruangan itu adalah tempat yang sudah pasti harus Akashi datangi terus – apalagi sekarang Akashi bukan sekedar anggota, tapi wakil kapten juga. So suck.

BLAM

Akashi membuka pintu ruang ganti. Nobody. Sepertinya Akashi telat datang, atau memang waktu berkumpulnya batal. Anak-anak lain pasti sedang kuliah. Bagus, Akashi lebih baik langsung ke kelas saja, menunggu Kuroko selesai dengan urusan senatnya disana.

Duk!

"Shit…" desis Akashi sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang barusan ternyata malah menabrak sesuatu begitu Akashi berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kenapa buru-buru?!" suara seseorang di depan Akashi.

Akashi membuka mata, masih sambil meringis sekaligus berdoa di dalam hati kalau suara yang dia dengar itu bukanlah orang yang ia pikirkan.

_But heck, that's him!_

Mata Akashi pun agak melebar. Nijimura sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya disana. F-ck. Jangan bilang, tadi kening Akashi menabrak hidung Nijimura yang bangir itu.

"Kalau hidungku kenapa-kenapa, kau mau tanggung jawab?!" ujar Nijimura, agak ketus. Dia berjalan melewati Akashi, masih sambil mengusap hidungnya. Sebenarnya ini kesempatan untuk Akashi melarikan diri, tapi Akashi tidak melakukannya, malah menjadi terpaku disana.

"Sakit?" tanya Akashi..

"Iyalah!" sahut Nijimura, masih ketus.

"Keningku juga sakit!" balas Akashi.

"Tapi keningmu yang menabrak hidungku!" kata Nijimura sambil berbalik pada Akashi.

Dan Akashi pun bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada tetesan darah yang keluar dari salah satu lubang hidung Nijimura.

Nijimura melihat pada jari tangannya yang tadi menyentuh hidungnya, tetesan-tetesan darahnya menempel juga disana.

"Tuh 'kan, berdarah," kata Nijimura pula, terkesan tenang meski tetap menyalahkan Akashi.

Nijimura duduk di bangku, lalu mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari tasnya. Ia membersihkan tetesan darah di tangannya, sebelum kemudian menekan handuknya ke hidung.

"Mana, aku lihat keningmu." kata Nijimura sambil melihat pada Akashi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Akashi menyentuh keningnya lagi yang rasanya sudah tak begitu sakit. Akashi jelas tidak apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Nijimura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… itu, berdarah… harus diobati Nijimura." Sahut Akashi.

"Iya, makanya dekat sini!" Kata Nijimura tiba-tiba.

Akashi yang diantara merasa tak enak dan enggan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat dengan terpaksa.

"Itu kotak P3K." Nijimura menunjuk pada lemari di dekat locker. Padahal tanpa dia menunjuk juga, Akashi tahu kalau kotak P3K disimpan disana.

Akashi mengambilnya, lalu kembali ke dekat Nijimura, duduk di sebelahnya dengan kotak P3K yang berada diantara mereka. Duh, posisi mereka ini kenapa bisa sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu!?

"Kau datang kesini untuk rapat 'kan?" tanya Nijimura, begitu Akashi mulai menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi sedikit alcohol, ke hidung Nijimura yang berdarah. Dia meringis pelan.

"Aku diberitahu kalau siang ini ada kumpulan, tapi ternyata tidak ada orang…" jawab Akashi. Selesai dengan memberi alcohol, Akashi lalu mencari-cari obat luka.

"Memang kumpulannya hanya kita berdua saja."

Akashi tak jadi membuka tutup botol obat luka yang sudah dia temukan, begitu mendengar ucapan Nijimura. Akashi memandang Nijimura dan Nijimura sedang balas memandang Akashi dengan lekat.

"Apa?"

"Aku semalam yang mengirim pesan padamu."

Akashi mengerjapkan mata, baru sadar kalau semalam dia memang mendapatkan informasi dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal. Akashi pikir itu nomor salah satu anggota tim basket.

"Oh…"

"Iya, hanya rapat aku denganmu saja. Kau kan wakil. Ada yang mau aku bahas."

"Hm," Akashi hanya bergumam lagi, dan melanjutkan untuk membuka tutup botol obat luka tadi. Dalam hati sebenarnya Akashi mengutuk, mulai menuduh juga, jangan-jangan Nijimura memang sengaja ingin menjadikan dia wakil – supaya bisa seenaknya berduaan dengannya…

Hey, apa Akashi barusan berpikir seperti orang yang kege-eran?

"Tidak usah pakai itu." kata Nijimura sambil memegang tangan Akashi yang sudah akan meneteskan sedikit cairan obat luka ke kapas yang baru.

"Tapi itu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting darahnya sudah berhenti." Potong Nijimura, sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang sudah terlihat lebih baik.

Akashi pun menyimpan lagi obat luka dan kapasnya ke dalam kotak.

"Aku tidak sengaja tadi." kata Akashi, mencoba menjelaskan kejadian tadi. Karena Akashi memang tidak enak sudah membuat Nijimura sampai berdarah seperti itu.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Tidak ada orang. Aku berpikir memang tidak ada kumpulan…"

"Bukannya kau memang tidak mau bertemu denganku?"

"Tidak… aku biasa saja." Akashi mengelak dan bersikap tenang. Akashi mau menunjukkan kejadian waktu itu bukan apa-apa dan Akashi sama sekali tidak terganggu.

"Aku tahu… kau menghindariku."

Akashi mencoba melihat lagi pada Nijimura yang ternyata masih memandang Akashi seperti tadi. Hidungnya sudah tidak berdarah, tapi mungkin masih perih.

"Perasaanmu saja, Nijimura." ujar Akashi akhirnya.

Nijimura tersenyum tipis dan agak kecut.

"Kau pasti membenciku, karena aku menciummu waktu itu…"

Gah! Akashi tidak mau membahas ini!

Oh please, makes me looks cool!

"Tidak juga," gumam Akashi, tetap stay.

Nijimura belum menyahut lagi, tapi Akashi malah merasakan tangan Nijimura yang meraba keningnya.

"Sudah tidak sakit?" Tanya Nijimura, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Akashi melirik Nijimura dengan ujung mata nya. Nijimura begitu dekat dan sedang serius mengamati kening Akashi yang tadi memang sempat sakit setelah tabrakan bodoh mereka.

"Hm." Mendadak, Akashi kehilangan banyak kata-kata. Rasanya nafasnya jadi agak tercekat. Mungkin Akashi diantara takut akan terjadi hal yang tidak dia duga lagi, juga takut kalau Akashi tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Entah nanti Akashi akan kalap dan melawan hingga membuat keadaan memburuk, atau Akashi akan diam saja dan menerima perlakuan Nijimura hingga membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Damn shit.

Perlahan Nijimura menyingkirkan kotak P3K yang membatasi duduk mereka, dia beringsut dan semakin mendekat pada Akashi. Perasaan Akashi sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya untuk tidak berada disana, tapi pikirannya, malah memintanya untuk diam. Akashi diingatkan untuk tetap tenang, jangan cepat panik dan tidak lekas berburuk sangka. Lagipula, kenyataannya Akashi sudah membuat Nijimura terluka, dan Akashi harus punya sopan santun untuk tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja.

_My logic told me so; _dan sebagai laki-laki Akashi sudah terbiasa lebih menuruti logikanya.

Jemari Nijimura yang tadi menyentuh kening Akashi, menurun menyentuh pipi Akashi. Hell, apa sekarang Akashi masih harus berpikir? Ini mulai tak wajar!

Mata seksi Nijimura begitu asik mengamati Akashi, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun yang jelas, Akashi yakin kalau Nijimura melakukan ini pada wanita, mereka akan dengan cepat menyerahkan diri padanya. But f-ck, Akashi bukan perempuan, jadi harusnya ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Akashi!

"Niji…" kata Akashi, nyaris berbisik. Akashi memegang tangan Nijimura yang mulai mengelus pipinya. Nijimura memandang Akashi langsung ke matanya.

Deg deg.

Apa ini!? Kenapa debaran yang biasanya Akashi suka karena selalu muncul saat Kuroko memandangnya, bisa terasa di saat seperti ini!? It must be so dangerous!

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Cetus Akashi akhirnya, sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Nijimura, tapi Nijimura malah menggenggam balik tangan Akashi.

"Kita belum memulai rapatnya, Akashi. Sungguh ada yang ingin aku bahas denganmu." Cegah Nijimura..

"Kenapa tidak cepat kita mulai…"

"Ini kan salahmu. Untung hidungku tidak kenapa-kenapa," Nijimura menyalahkan Akashi lagi. "Lagipula, memangnya aku sudah memaafkanmu?"

Akashi diam. Akashi sebetulnya tidak peduli Nijimura memafkannya atau tidak. Akashi juga tidak ada minta maaf soal kejadian tadi. Jadi kenapa Nijimura yang sewot begitu?

Akashi menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi Nijimura sialan ini.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?" Akashi ingin sekali melepaskan genggaman tangan Nijimura, tapi ternyata cukup kuat dan tak mudah.

_Mungkin seperti ini rasanya ka__lau Tetsuya __tak bisa melepaskan diri dari genggamanku._

Akashi malah teringat Kuroko. Rasanya Akashi bisa paham bagaimana waktu itu Kuroko dalam keadaan terdesak, saat Nijimura mencoba mengerjainya.

"Cium aku dulu."

Mata Akashi melebar mendengar permintaan gila Nijimura.

"Kau gila?" tanya Akashi tak bisa menahan diri lagi. "Jangan macam-macam Nijimura!" seru Akashi dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi nihil. Akashi sungguh tak menyangka Nijimura yang sebelumnya nampak anti-gay, sekarang malah bertingkah so gay! Akashi merasa sebenarnya sejak lama Nijimura memang begini tapi mati-matian menutupinya. WTF, so typical.

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu atau tidak!?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu! Kau pernah mengatakan, pantang untukmu merebut orang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan aku sudah menjadi milik Tetsuya. Jangan main-main Nijimura!" kata Akashi membentak.

"Siapa bilang, aku main-main!?" Nijimura malah balas membentak Akashi "Aku serius, Akashi."

Perkataan Nijimura berikutnya malah membuat Akashi membeku. Tatapan Akashi semakin menyipit padanya. Sinyal berbahaya semakin berdengung di kepala Akashi. Selesai dengan Alex, kenapa ada lagi pengganggu seperti ini?! Kenapa orang-orang tampak baru terlihat ingin dekat dengan Akashi setelah dia memiliki seseorang yang tak akan pernah mau Akashi ganti oleh siapapun!?

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti ini. Dan asal kau tahu, Aku bisa menyukai laki-laki karena itu Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki manapun, selain Tetsuya. Apalagi coba-coba untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranmu yang konyol seperti ini!" jelas Akashi akhirnya, bisa menemukan kalimat demi kalimat yang Akashi harap bisa menampar dan menyadarkan Nijimura.

"Aku sudah tidak penasaran, tapi aku memang ingin lebih jujur…" kata Nijimura. "Aku ingin dekat denganmu, apa itu salah, Akashi?"

Akashi berdecak.

"Aku yakin, kau juga awalnya hanya main-main dengan Kuroko, iya kan? Pasti butuh waktu juga bagimu untuk bisa sadar kalau kau menyukainya. Dan aku pun sama. Aku berpikir selama 2 hari ini, lalu sadar kalau aku… menyukaimu."

F-ck.

Akashi malas kalau harus mengumpat seperti ini. Tapi perkataan Nijimura ini sungguh membuatnya ingin mengutuk sebanyak mungkin.

"Kau sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah, Nijimura." Gumam Akashi dingin, sarat dengan peringatan. Akashi ingin memberitahunya, kalau ini salah dan Nijimura akan menyesal.

Tapi Nijimura tampak tak peduli dengan perkataan Akashi, dia malah menarik tangan Akashi, menyimpannya di lehernya seiring dengan badannya yang semakin merapat pada Akashi.

Debaran kurang ajar tadi, malah kembali menyesaki dada Akashi.

Akashi pun tak berdaya begitu Nijimura menciumnya. Sialnya, Akashi malah memejamkan matanya dan tangannya yang tersimpan di leher Nijimura, malah bergerak ke arah belakang kepala Nijimura. Jemari Akashi menemukan rambut hitam Nijimura.

It's a real f-cking cheat!

Bukankah beberapa saat lalu, Akashi masih menentangnya, tapi kenapa sekarang Akashi malah seperti tersihir dan menurut pada Nijimura?!

_It's so damn crazy! I'm f-cking crazy! _

Dan parahnya lagi, sensasi gila ini malah direspon dengan positif oleh tubuh Akashi. Biarpun otak Akashi mengutuk, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Pasti ini napsu.

Perasaan baru karena pertama kali Akashi dicium lagi oleh laki-laki lain, to be exact it's Nijimura. Kapten tim basket yang sudah cukup lama Akashi kenal, selalu menjadi incaran wanita-wanita juga objek yang membuat iri para kaum adam. He's everyone wanted.

Ciuman Nijimura semakin mendesak Akashi. Nijimura merasa tak cukup dengan hanya melumat bibir Akashi. Sekarang, lidahnya mulai bergerak, memaksa Akashi untuk membuka mulutnya, tapi Akashi tak membiarkannya. Akashi tak boleh melanjutkan ini!

Bruk!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Akashi mendorong tubuh Nijimura yang memang lebih besar darinya. Nijimura kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh dari atas bangku. Akashi lekas berdiri sambil menormalkan nafasnya

Nijimura menatap tajam pada Akashi. Dia pasti sangat kesal.

"Aku tidak akan meladeni kelakuan bodohmu ini!" kata Akashi, sebelum Nijimura sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi barusan—"

"Ok, aku khilaf! Tapi itu bukan apa-apa. Kau jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir, kalau aku akan selingkuh di belakang Tetsuya."

"Kau sudah selingkuh, Akashi."

_Shit.  
_  
"Kau sudah mengkhianati dia. Sudah terlanjur, kenapa tidak di terus 'kan? Ayolah, tidak usah munafik. Aku tahu kalau kau juga bisa menyukaiku. Kau suka ciuman dariku…" lanjut Nijimura, begitu percaya diri.

_Hell no._

Ciuman Nijimura memang lumayan, tapi bagi Akashi, ciuman Kuroko yang terbaik.

Nijimura berdiri dan masih menatap tajam pada Akashi. "Sekarang, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kau menyanyangi Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Akashi mengernyitkan kening, merasa akan ada hal berbahaya lainnya.

"Kau pilih aku mengganggu Kuroko, atau kau yang menyerahkan diri padaku?"

Nijimura mengajukan pilihan yang sama sekali tidak ada enaknya buat Akashi.

"Hm?" Nijimura menaikkan kedua alisnya, meminta jawaban.

Akashi menatap tajam pada Nijimura.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menyentuh Tetsuya." desis Akashi penuh ancaman.

Nijimura tersenyum puas. Itu berarti Akashi memilih menyerahkan diri padanya, bukan?

"Fine." Kata Nijimura, tampak girang. Nijimura kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di badan Akashi dan memeluknya. Jemari tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Akashi. Dan Akashi hanya bisa berdiri diam dalam pelukannya.

XXX

"Niji…" panggilan Mayuzumi, menghentikan kegiatan Nijimura yang sedang membereskan tasnya sambil bersiul-siul.

"Hey Mayu…" sapa pemuda tampan itu.

Mayuzumi mendekat sambil samar mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lagi senang ya?" Tanya Mayuzumi, menjadi ingin tahu.

"Hm." Nijimura hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan senyuman sumringah di wajahnya. Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang senang.

Mayuzumi memandang Nijimura beberapa detik, berpikir, apa dia harus mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang sudah dilihatnya di ruang ganti tadi siang – atau jangan.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita pulang sekarang, aku mau mentraktirmu makan." kata Nijimura lagi, benar-benar tampak sedang gembira.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akashi?" tanya Mayuzumi akhirnya, karena penasaran. Dia pikir, tingkah kegirangan Nijimura ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang sudah dia lihat.

Nijimura memudarkan senyumannya perlahan, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, beruntung tak ada teman mereka yang sedang memperhatikan.

"Maksudmu?" Nijimura pura-pura tak paham.

"Aku melihat kau memeluk Akashi di ruang ganti tadi siang."

Nijimura agak melebarkan matanya. Namun dalam hati dia bersyukur karena teman baiknya ini yang melihat.

"Itu—"

"Kau sedang merencanakan apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya…"

Mayuzumi memandang Nijimura lebih lekat, menunggu penjelasan dari sahabatnya itu.

Nijimura menghela nafas pelan, kemudian balas memandang Mayuzumi. Tadinya dia berpikir mau sedikit mengelak, tapi rasanya lebih baik kalau dia jujur saja.

"Lama-lama, aku merasa Akashi mirip dengan Izuki, Mayu…" kata Nijimura.

"Hah?"

Nijimura mengangguk. Lalu agak mendekat pada Mayuzumi untuk berbisik.

"Aku menyukai Akashi, dan aku mau mencoba menebus kesalahanku pada Izuki melalui Akashi."

Kali ini Mayuzumi yang melebarkan matanya.

"Kau gila? Dia sudah punya pacar." desis Mayuzumi.

Nijimura tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, dan itu sudah aku urus."

Mayuzumi menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Nijimura dan apa yang diinginkannya, tak pernah bisa Mayuzumi tentang. Lagipula, it's been a long time melihat lagi senyuman gembira Nijimura yang seperti itu. 

**XXX**

"Hallo?"

"Hey beib.."

Akashi memutarkan bola matanya. Panggilan Nijimura itu, terus terang malah membuat Akashi merinding dengan tak nyaman.

"Apa?" tanya Akashi, datar.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa tadi sore tidak latihan?"

"Aku tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?"

"Hm."

"Rumahmu dimana, Akashi? Aku mau datang."

"Tidak usah." tolak Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

Nijimura tampak terdiam beberapa detik.

"Besok, kau bisa pulang denganku?" tanya Nijimura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau pasti harus pulang dengan Kuroko ya?"

Sudah tahu nanya, gerutu Akashi dalam hati.

"Tapi kau bisa bilang dengan dia kalau besok kau ada latihan sampai malam kan? Jadi kau bisa pulang denganku." kata Nijimura lagi.

Ck.

"Harus ya?"

"Iya. Atau kau mau aku mengganggu Kuroko?"

Nijimura mulai lagi dengan ancaman yang pasti tidak bisa Akashi abaikan.

"Iya, iya. Besok aku usahakan." kata Akashi akhirnya.

"Jangan terpaksa begitu. Besok kita memang ada latihan, matchnya melawan anak-anak dari kampus lain,"

"Hm." lagi-lagi Akashi hanya menggumam.

Nijimura tampak tertawa pelan disana.

"Ya sudah, istirahat sana. Sampai besok."

"Bye."

Klik.

Akashi langsung mematikan handphone-nya lebih dulu. Kepala Akashi rasanya pusing dan badannya pegal-pegal tak jelas. Akashi memang tidak meminum obat yang Riko berikan tadi, karena dia tak biasa minum obat kalau belum terasa parah. Mungkin kalau Akashi tidur cepat, besok pagi badannya akan kembali segar. Besok ada match. Akashi cukup excited, hanya saja mengingat keberadaan Nijimura, membuat mood Akashi menjadi drop.

Akashi mengambil lagi handphone-nya dan mencari nama 'Tetsuya'. Mungkin setelah mendengar suara Kuroko, Akashi akan menjadi lebih baik dan bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Sei-kun?"

"Sayang…"

Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Iya, kenapa?" sahut Kuroko. Kalau saat di situasi private dan hanya berduaan seperti sekarang, Kuroko memang tak akan segan untuk menanggapi panggilan sayang dan manja dari Akashi.

"Sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan proposal."

"Proposal lagi?"

"Iya Sei-kun."

Akashi menggumam pelan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kuroko pula.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tampak diam, tapi Akashi bisa menduga kalau Kuroko sedang tersenyum.

"Aku serius." kata Akashi lagi.

"Memang siapa yang bilang Sei-kun tidak serius?"

Akashi tertawa pendek.

"Aku sungguh merindukamu, Tetsuya."

"Kita kan baru bertemu tadi sore, dan besok juga pasti ketemu lagi, Sei-kun."

"Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang,"

"Hm, anggap saja aku ada disitu dan sedang memelukmu, Sei-kun…"

Akashi tersenyum. Seperti yang Akashi duga, kata-kata dan suara Kuroko pasti akan lebih menenangkannya. Mengingat besok Akashi terpaksa akan di dominasi oleh Nijimura, membuat Akashi menjadi merasa bersalah. Akashi harus melakukan kebohongan yang kesekian.

_It's not a dirty little secret anymore… it's a pure cheating._

"Sei-kun? Masih disitu?"

"Hm… lagi membayangkan Tetsuya memelukku,"

Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana. Besok Sei-kun banyak kegiatan lagi, kan?"

"Hm, Tetsuya juga, jangan mengerjakan proposal terus. Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Tetsuya."

"Iya, iya. Tidur sa—"

"Tetsuya…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sekarang Akashi hanya mendengar suara nafas Kuroko. Dia pasti membeku gara-gara mendengar kalimat yang jarang Akashi sebutkan itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei-kun." tapi akhirnya Kuroko bisa membalas juga, meski mereka sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, merasakan suara dan kalimat yang Kuroko ucapkan untuknya, merasuk ke dalam benak dan perasaan Akashi.

_This is all that I need_.

Akashi hanya menginginkan Kuroko dan dia tak butuh orang lain, wanita lain apalagi lak-laki lain. Keadaan Akashi dengan Nijimura, semata-mata karena Akashi ingin melindungi Kuroko – itu jelas. Akashi tidak mungkin menikmati kecurangan yang dia lakukan di belakang Kuroko, bukan?

_It's not interesting, __Seijuurou__. Berhenti berpikir kalau ini menarik._

Akashi hanya harus bertahan, sampai Nijimura bosan dan berhenti bermain-main seperti ini. Yang penting Nijimura tidak mengganggu Tetsuya-nya. Karena Kuroko pernah bilang, dia tak akan suka kalau Akashi menduakannya dengan laki-laki lain, mungkin lebih baik kalau Akashi tidak jujur.

_Just for now, I'm cheating for good_. Meski rasanya memang tidak ada yang namanya berkhianat demi kebaikan.

"Aku menyayangimu Tetsuya… menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu…" gumam Akashi masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kuroko tertawa lembut

"Aku tahu Sei-kun, aku juga menyayangimu."

Damn.

But exactly, he knows nothing… yet. I'm sorry, my dear Tetsuya.

XXX

Masih belum terlalu sore ketika Akashi tiba di ruang ganti. Masih sepi, karena sepertinya yang lain masih ada yang kuliah. Akashi menghela nafas dan menyimpan tas ranselnya di atas bangku. Badannya rasanya tak enak dari sejak tadi pagi, begitu juga saat sedang menyimak semua mata kuliah. Untung Kuroko duduk di sebelahnya dan seperti biasa mau membagi catatannya.

Beberapa saat Akashi malah duduk melamun disana, sambil mengamati sekeliling ruang ganti yang belakangan ini jadi seperti tempat yang menyebalkan baginya. Mengingatkan Akashi pada kecurangan yang sudah dia lakukan di belakang Kuroko. Tapi walau begitu, Akashi tetap tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Selain karena sekarang dia adalah wakil kapten tim basket kampus, Akashi juga memang sangat mencintai basket. Akashi tak mau, masalah sepele dan konyol yang sudah dibuat Nijimura, malah harus membuatnya mengorbankan apa yang dia sukai.

Ahk, c'mon… where is that strong Akashi Seijuurou that I used to know!?

Akashi menggerutu sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut-nya, lalu beranjak berdiri untuk mengganti pakaian dengan baju basket. It's not the time to feel gloomy. Daripada Akashi hanya meratap dan malah semakin pusing, lebih baik dia menunjukkan dirinya yang seperti biasanya.

Selesai mengganti baju, Akashi melakukan stretching-stretching kecil untuk menghilangkan pegal di badannya. Tadi pagi Riko menanyakan apa Akashi sudah baikan, karena menurutnya, semalam Akashi agak sakit. Tapi Akashi tidak bilang, kalau sebenarnya badannya memang masih tidak enak. Akashi merasa, kalau berolahraga, dia pasti akan lebih segar lagi.

Tidak puas hanya dengan stretching, Akashi melanjutkan dengan push-up. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak melatih otot tangan dan kakinya dengan cara seperti ini. Seperti biasa, Akashi berhasil melakukan push-up sampai hitungan 50, meski memang, ada yang agak berbeda – kali ini rasanya sedikit lebih lambat dan Akashi seperti sedikit bersusah payah.

_Damn, is there really something wrong with my body!?_

"Argh" Akashi mengerang pelan sambil ambruk ke atas lantai. Beberapa saat Akashi terbaring dengan tertelungkup disana, rasanya cukup nyaman. Mungkin, Akashi memang butuh istirahat…

Baru saja Akashi seperti akan tertidur, tiba-tiba badannya dibalik oleh seseorang. Akashi tersentak, sudah nyaris akan melawan – tapi tidak jadi, ketika dia melihat siapa yang sedang menjebak tubuhnya disana.

"Tetsuya…" gumam Akashi, nyaris mendesah.

Kuroko yang tengah berada di atas tubuh Akashi, tersenyum lembut. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Akashi tidak mendengar Kuroko datang barusan, jangan-jangan ini memang hanya halusinasinya. Akashi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, berpikir Kuroko mungkin akan menghilang, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kenapa tiduran di lantai, Sei-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil membelai kepala Akashi lembut, selembut senyumannya.

"Tidak… aku baru selesai push-up," jawab Akashi setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan diri kalau yang dia lihat ini nyata. "Kenapa Tetsuya ada disini? Kapan masuk?"

Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Tadi. Sei-kun sepertinya tidak sadar,"

Akashi menghela nafas lega di dalam hati, it's not only a dream anyway.

"Katanya Sei-kun ada match dengan tim kampus lain ya? Aku mau nonton." lanjut Kuroko lagi, masih sambil memainkan rambut Akashi dengan jemarinya.

"Hm, nanti sore… Tetsuya bukannya ada kerjaan di senat?"

"Ha'i. Tapi aku bisa menyempatkan untuk menonton…"

Akashi mengedipkan matanya dan teringat dengan permintaan Nijimura semalam di telepon. Akashi harus membuat alasan agar Kuroko tak harus menunggu sampai match selesai.

"Match-nya sampai malam. Tetsuya… pulang sendiri, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Kuroko tampak berpikir beberapa detik.

"Aku bisa menunggu."

Duh.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau pulang duluan saja."  
_  
Grrgh, am I too obvious?_

Dari dulu Akashi memang paling payah untuk urusan membuat alasan yang dibuat-buat, apalagi pada orang yang penting. Akashi harap Kuroko tidak membaca gelagat aneh darinya.

_Ck. Trust me, it's hard to make such an excuse that we really don't want to make._

"Oh. Ya sudah, nanti aku pulang duluan, Sei-kun."

Akashi menarik nafas lega dalam hati karena tampaknya Kuroko tidak menyimpan curiga atau apapun. Sepertinya ini memang hanya ketakutan Akashi sendiri akibat rasa bersalah yang dia punya. Screw yourself.

Mereka kemudian menjadi terdiam dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan mata yang saling menatap. Kuroko masih mengulas senyumannya pada Akashi.

_He's so damn gorgeous, his smiles never failed me. So soft and warm, just like an angel_.

Mungkin Akashi memang terkesan berlebihan menggambarkan sosok Kuroko.

_B__ut I really can't help it. The more I know him is the more that I adore and love him. _

Akashi sudah berjanji pada ibu Kuroko juga pada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia akan melindungi Kuroko. Tapi, pilihan Akashi untuk melindungi Kuroko dengan menyerahkan diri pada Nijimura – rasanya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bagaimanapun, Akashi tetap menjadi pengkhianat dan kalau Kuroko tahu, dia pasti akan sangat terluka…

"Sei…"

Akashi mengedipkan matanya, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran memusingkan di benakmya. Akashi sepertinya memang harus jujur, atau Akashi akan menyesal seumur hidup. Tapi bagaimana kalau Nijimura serius dan benar-benar mengganggu Kuroko? Akashi tidak tahu kejahatan macam apa yang akan dilakukan Nijimura lagi nanti, Akashi tak mau melihat Kuroko sakit hati lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Katanya semalam Sei-kun merindukanku." kata Kuroko lagi.

Memang, setelah semalam Akashi menelepon dan bermanja pada Kuroko, sejak tadi pagi Akashi malah tidak bisa menyalurkan kemesraannya secara langsung karena jadwal kuliah yang padat. Paling tadi Akashi hanya menggoda Kuroko kecil-kecilan di kelas.

"Hm, aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi sambil melingkarkan lengannya di badan Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum (sedikit) lebar.

"Aku juga…" ujar Kuroko sambil agak berbisik. Kuroko mengigit bibirnya pelan, dan terus memandang Akashi dengan sepasang mata biru besarnya yang imut.

_I got the signal, but I don't know why I keep silent and just staring back at him._

Kuroko mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu, dia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tapi kemudian Kuroko memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mencium pipi kiri Akashi. Mungkin karena melihat Akashi yang tidak bereaksi, Kuroko menjadi canggung sendiri untuk mencium bibir Akashi.

Akashi masih terdiam beberapa detik, memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman lembut Kuroko di pipinya dan menghirup wangi khasnya yang menghampiri hidung Akashi. Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya di badan Kuroko dan perlahan menyimpan dagu nya di pundak Kuroko.

_This is what I need since last night. His present, his warm, his softness…_

"Tetsuya sudah mengunci pintu?" Tanya Akashi, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sudah." jawab Kuroko agak pelan.

Akashi merenggangkan pelukannya untuk kembali memandang Kuroko. Kuroko masih saja tersenyum, tampak paham dengan pertanyaan random Akashi barusan.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, Akashi pun mencium Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menyambut ciuman Akashi, hingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk meningkatkan ciuman yang dimulai dengan lembut itu. Akashi kembali berbaring di lantai sambil menarik tubuh Kuroko dan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

_He's a good kisser. Really._

Akashi sampai harus merasakan lemas di lututnya setiap kali Kuroko menciumnya seperti ini, untung kali ini posisi mereka sudah mendukung hanya saja memang Akashi harus sedikit berhati-hati dengan gerakan tubuh Kuroko diatas tubuhnya.

It could makes us too excited then they could be wanting more, Sedangkan untuk sesuatu yang lebih, Akashi dan Kuroko masih belum mau terburu-buru.

Kuroko menggumam di antara ciuman mereka, tapi Akashi belum mau berhenti untuk melumat bibir Kuroko yang selalu terasa manis. Kuroko mencoba melepaskan bibirnya perlahan untuk menghirup udara sesaat, sebelum kemudian kembali mencium Akashi.

Tangan Akashi mulai mengusap pinggang Kuroko, dan sedikit masuk ke balik kemejanya.

It's too hot, should I stop it? Or try a bit more? Just a little bit…

Akashi melepaskan ciuman, dan menurunkan bibirnya ke dagu Kuroko. Kuroko lebih memiringkan kepalanya hingga memudahkan Akashi untuk semakin turun ke lehernya juga. Akashi menciumi kulit leher Kuroko perlahan, hembusan nafas Kuroko yang agak tersengal mengenai telinga Akashi. _I know, he loves it._

"Sei…" bisik Kuroko.

"Hm?" sahut Akashi, bergumam saja disela bibirnya yang masih menempel di leher Kuroko.

"Should we…?"

Akashi menghentikan ciumannya mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko yang menggantung.

_Huh? Should we stop or should we go on? _

Akashi merasakan jemari Kuroko meremas rambut Akashi. What signal is that?

Akashi pun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan duduk, masih dengan Kuroko yang ada di pangkuannya. Kuroko memandang Akashi masih dengan tatapan imutnya tadi. Wajahnya memerah dan bibirnya terlihat lebih bengkak karena ciuman panas mereka.

The tension just grow up. Hot, excited dan Kuroko tampak belum mau menyudahinya. Is that mean, they should go on? Trying something more? Disini!?

Deg deg deg deg deg.

Dada Akashi mulai berdebar kencang sekali. Nyaman dan membuat hasrat Akashi terasa membumbung tinggi. Kuroko bergerak dengan berbahaya diatas pangkuannya. Akashi tahu Kuroko sengaja, terlihat dari tatapan Kuroko yang masih tak mau lepas dari matanya.

_Shit, he's tempting me for sure_.

Akashi menelan ludahnya diam-diam. Jelas saja dia gugup. Kuroko tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. Akashi diantara khawatir, tak biasa, tapi ingin. Kuroko selain bisa melelehkannya dengan kebaikan hatinya, dia juga bisa membunuh Akashi dengan sentuhannya.

_I know I want him as he wants me._

But… do I deserve it?

_Tetsuya __sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada__ku__, tapi ak__u__ tidak sepenuhnya menjaga kepercayaannya. How bad I am._

"Sebentar lagi, Ryouta dan yang lainnya akan datang." kata Akashi akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat Akashi bertempur dengan benaknya sendiri.

"Terus?" Kuroko malah bertanya, masih sambil mengusap-usap kepala Akashi. Akashi menjadi semakin tak tega untuk melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kuroko.

_I want more, he wants more, we desperately want more_.

"Kita tidak bisa lama-lama mengunci pintunya." Jawab Akashi, jujur dan pasti menghancurkan mood Kuroko. Akashi terpaksa.

Kuroko tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, memainkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung Akashi. Lalu menciumi wajah Akashi perlahan; dari pipi kanan, ke hidung, ke kening, ke pipi kiri, ke dagu, dan berakhir di bibir Akashi. Ciuman-ciuman singkat ini menjelaskan sekali, kalau dia memang sedang menginginkan Akashi, namun Kuroko terpaksa menahan diri.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus kembali ke kantor senat." Kata Kuroko, lalu bersiap beranjak dari atas tubuh Akashi. Tapi Akashi menahannya sebentar, dan memberikan ciuman lagi di bibir Kuroko beberapa detik – well, untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya meski memang tidak terbayar semua. Setidaknya, Akashi menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya mau, hanya tidak mungkin sekarang.

Kuroko membelai kepala Akashi lagi sebentar, sebelum kemudian benar-benar berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia berbalik sesaat sebelum keluar, memberikan Akashi senyuman malaikatnya lagi. Penyesalan yang tak bisa Akashi jelaskan pun, menyeruak begitu saja.

_I can't do this. He is just too precious. He's like an angel to me._

**XXX**

Akashi!" teriakan Aomine tak Akashi gubris ketika dia mencoba mengoper bola pada Akashi, hingga Akashi tak sempat menangkap dan bola pun berpindah ke tim lawan.

Akashi mendengar teman-temannya mengerang kecewa, tapi Akashi tak peduli dan hanya menundukkan badan, menyimpan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Kepalanya pusing. Nafasnya terasa tidak enak, badannya sungguh tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Akashi pun memberi tanda untuk meminta pergantian pemain pada wasit. Tanpa menunggu reaksinya, Akashi langsung berjalan mendekati bangku dimana timnya berada, Akashi butuh duduk, sebelum tergolek di lapangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nijimura yang langsung mendekat dan menepuk pundak Akashi. Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan melihat sekilas raut cemas di wajah Nijimura. Tapi Nijimura tak bisa lama-lama menghampiri Akashi karena wasit kembali meniup peluit, tanda permainan kembali dimulai.

Akashi duduk di bangku, menunduk lagi untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang seperti gemetar juga bergejolak di dalam. Sakit.

"Akashicchi kenapa-ssu?" tepukan di pundak Akashi, membuat dia membuka mata. Ada Kise yang tadi memang sudah diganti lebih dulu. Dia memberikan handuk kecil pada Akashi, lalu memberi botol air mineral, Akashi mengambilnya, meminum dan mengelapi keringatnya yang terasa dingin – tak terasa segar seperti biasanya.

"Akashicchi tidak semangat karena Kurokocchi tidak datang menonton ya?" ujar Kise lagi, karena belum mendapatkan tanggapan dari Akashi.

Akashi melihat padanya, Kise tersenyum jail dan menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Akashi dengan kepalan tangannya. Akashi hanya membalas dengan mencibirnya, lesu.

"Eh Akashicchi, aku baru sadar sesuatu-ssu. Sepertinya dulu kita ditipu Aominecchi-ssu,"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal taruhan dulu… yang dia bilang Kurokocchi ada disini terus untuk menonton Nijimura-senpai, padahal dia mau menonton Akashicchi 'kan?!" jelas Kise.

Akashi menyeringai meski masih lesu. Akhirnya mereka menyadari juga dengan sendirinya.

"Akh Aominecchi curang-ssu!" seru Kise sebal.

Akashi menyeringai lagi. Kise kemudian memandang Akashi dan kembali tersenyum jail.

"Akashicchi pasti kesal waktu dulu mendengar kalau katanya Kurokocchi ada disini untuk menonton Nijimura-senpai. Aku ingat-ssu, waktu itu Akashicchi langsung pergi."

Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Akashicchi sudan pacaran dengan Kurokocchi waktu itu?"

"Sudah."

"Ahk…" Kise menggumam lagi sambil agak tertawa dan meninju lengan Akashi pelan. "Tapi, Aku tidak heran, Akashicchi bisa berpacaran dengan Kurokocchi," kata Kise tiba-tiba merubah nada suaranya jadi lebih serius.

Akashi memandang Kise, meminta dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yah, Kurokocchi itu… menurutku keren-ssu." Kise pun melanjutkan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kurokocchi gay, dia kadang dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang, tapi dia bisa membuktikan kalau dia itu lebih baik dari orang-orang yang meremehkan dia. Akashicchi mengerti kan maksudku?"

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Kata-kata Kise begitu mengena padanya.

"Kau benar." sahut Akashi pelan.

"Kurokocchi sebenarnya sudah membuat aku kagum-ssu. Coba kalau aku yang menjadi dia, aku belum tentu bisa menghadapi hidup. Aku mungkin akan depresi dan tidak bisa mengatasi pandangan orang-orang."

Akashi terdiam lagi meresapi kata-kata Kise. He's so right, Akashi tak menyangka salah satu dari temannya ternyata ada juga yang bisa berpikiran waras.

"Kau menyukai Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sengaja.

Kise melihat pada Akashi dan wajahnya tampak memerah. Dia sedikit salah tingkah, namun terus mengulas senyum.

"Kalau aku bilang… siapa yang tidak akan suka dengan Kurokocchi-ssu. Dia manis, pintar, baik, imut…" jawabnya kemudian. "Tidak akan ada yang tidak menyukai Kurokocchi-ssu."

Akashi tersenyum. Perkataan Kise sangat jujur dan tulus, Akashi bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi kau memang menyukai Tetsuya, Ryouta?"

Wajah Kise semakin memerah.

"T-tenang Akashicchi, aku tidak ada pikiran yang macam-macam-ssu. Lagipula, Kurokocchi pasti tidak akan mau denganku… dan kalau pun Kurokocchi mau, aku tidak yakin bisa setegas Akashicchi." Ujar Kise.

Kise memandang Akashi dengan serius lagi, namun masih sambil tersenyum. Tangannya sekarang menepuk-nepuk pundak Akashi.

"Aku salut dengan kalian berdua-ssu." Lanjut Kise lagi. "Kalian saling memberi pengaruh baik satu sama lain. Kalian berani mengambil jalan yang memang bisa membuat kalian bahagia, tanpa harus peduli dengan gunjingan orang yang tidak paham hidup kalian. Aku tahu perjuangan Akashicchi waktu itu tidak mudah-ssu. Bagaimana perasaan takut Akashicchi dan lain-lain. Tapi sekarang, semuanya sudah lebih baik. Bagusnya, Akashicchi jangan pernah merusak apa yang sudah Akashicchi perjuangkan ini-ssu."

Jleb.

Perkataan panjang lebar Kise terasa seperti sebuah nasihat yang sangat menusuk Akashi. Padahal dia jelas tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah yang sedang Akashi hadapi sekarang, tapi Kise seakan menyadarkan Akashi. Benar sekali kalau Akashi seharusnya tidak merusak lagi semua yang sudah dia perjuangkan waktu itu.

Seharusnya Akashi bisa mengatasi Nijimura dengan tidak memilih satu pun dari option yang dia berikan. Kenapa saat itu Akashi begitu penurut dan bodoh? Akashi malah sempat menganggap keadaan yang terjadi ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

"Akashicchi?" Kise memegang bahu Akashi agak kuat karena tanpa sadar, Akashi malah akan terjatuh ke depan. "Akashicchi pusing? Sakit ya?" nada suara Kise berubah menjadi cemas.

Akashi tak menjawab dan nyaris tak ingat apapun lagi. Akashi hanya mengingat Kuroko lalu semuanya pun… gelap. 

**XXX**

"… Kalau sakit jangan memaksakan diri untuk main."

Omelan itu masih terdengar ketika Akashi membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya setelah barusan sempat terlelap lagi selama beberapa detik. Nijimura masih ada disana tengah membasahi kain dengan air hangat untuk di usapkan lagi ke leher dan kening Akashi.

Akashi mengernyitkan kening dan menggerakkan sedikit badannya yang sejak tadi terus-terusan dalam posisi yang sama.

"Rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Nijimura lagi, kali ini sambil benar-benar melihat pada Akashi. Tangannya asik mengusapkan kain basah ke leher sampai ke dada Akashi.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Akashi, agak parau.

Nijimura tertawa.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa pulang membawa motor sendiri. Aku akan mengantarmu pakai mobilku, motormu biar ditinggal dulu."

"Tidak usah."

"Jangan keras kepala, Akashi."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak usah peduli denganku, aku hanya butuh Tetsuya, paham?!" sahut Akashi tegas meski masih terdengar lesu.

"Kuroko pasti sudah pulang. Yang lainnya juga sudah aku suruh pulang duluan. Kau hanya bisa bergantung padaku sekarang."

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, ingin sekali terus memberontak. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Nijimura. Aku mau Tetsuya." racau Akashi, lalu membalikkan badan untuk membelakangi Nijimura.

"Akashi…" Akashi merasakan Nijimura menyentuh kepalanya, tapi Akashi langsung menepis tangannya.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Tetsuya. Kau tidak usah berbuat baik denganku."

"Akashi, Aku menyukaimu. Makanya aku—"

Akashi bangun, lalu menatap tajam pada Nijimura. Nijimura tampak terkejut dan langsung menghentikan sendiri kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menurutin permainan konyolmu ini, Nijimura, " kata Akashi, lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Sudah cukup, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku padamu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu Tetsuya-ku…"

Nijimura tampak terpaku. Entah dia terpengaruh oleh ucapan Akashi, atau dia sedang berpikir untuk memberikan Akashi ancaman lain.

Tanpa mau menunggu Nijimura bereaksi dulu, Akashi pun memilih turun dari tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan itu. Akashi merasa badannya cukup kuat sekarang.

"Akashi, kau masih sakit!" Nijimura cepat beranjak juga dan membantu Akashi yang ingin keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Akashi menepisnya lagi, tapi Nijimura tak membiarkannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Nijimura masih memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau ka—"

"Ok, Fine ! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perjanjian kita kemarin. Aku membantumu sekarang karena aku khawatir kalau kau jalan sendiri. Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu senidri." potong Nijimura tiba-tiba.

Akashi diam. Nijimura tampak kesal, tapi dia bersikeras tak mau membiarkan Akashi sendirian. Nijimura membawakan tas Akashi dan menyuruh Akashi untuk naik ke mobilnya.

**XXX**

Alex menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke balik telinga, lalu berjalan dengan agak ragu menghampiri Nijimura yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di salah satu meja perpustakaan. Dia menarik kursi disamping kakak tingkatnya itu dan duduk disana.

"Hey Nijimura-senpai…" sapa Alex tanpa bermaksud mengganggu.

"Hey Alex." sahut Nijimura setelah meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku mengganggu tidak?" tanya Alex lagi.

"Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?" Nijimura balik bertanya masih sambil fokus dengan tulisannya.

"I- iya"

"Soal apa?" Nijimura berhenti menulis dan melihat pada wanita cantik itu.

Alex memasang senyuman agak kaku.

"Soal hubunganmu dan Seijuurou."

Nijimura terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada buku di depannya, tapi dia tidak mencatat lagi. Tampaknya dia sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aku melihat kau pulang bersama Seijuurou kemarin malam." lanjut Alex "Aku bukan mau mencurigai atau apapun. Tapi kau dengan dia…"

"Just whatever you thought." sergah Nijimura, berpura-pura seperti tak peduli.

Alex mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin—"

"Kenapa tidak?" Nijimura memotong lagi perkataan Alex. Kali ini dia kembali melihat pada wanita itu. "Aku memang menyukai Akashi. Kau mau memusuhiku seperti kau memusuhi Kuroko?" tantang Nijimura.

Alex terperanjat. That's crazy. Dia memang sempat berpikir begitu saat kemarin melihat Nijimura dan Akashi pulang bersama, tapi dia tak berpikir kalau ini serius.

"Senpai…" gumam Alex, tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Dia mengingatkanku dengan sahabatku yang sudah meninggal, Alex. Aku ingin berada di sisi Akashi, menjaga dia…" jelas Nijimura jujur.

"Tapi… Seijuurou dengan Kuroko…"

Nijimura menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum pahit pada Alex.

"Sekarang aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu waktu kau ingin sekali memisahkan mereka." Cetus Nijimura.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak begitu lagi, senpai," sahut Alex cepat. "Aku sudah mendukung mereka dan… sorry, tapi aku tidak mau kau mengganggu hubungan mereka."

Nijimura tertawa pelan.

"Kau berubah secepat ini?!"

"Iya, karena aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan mereka. Kuroko adalah orang yang tepat untuk Seijuurou, setidaknya untuk saat ini."

Nijimura tertawa lagi, sedikit meledek.

"Kau menyerah begitu saja, heh Alex…" komentar Nijimura.

"Kau pasti akan menyerah dengan senang hati kalau kau sudah mengenal sendiri bagaimana hubungan mereka."

Kali ini Nijimura yang mengernyitkan kening, tak percaya begitu saja.

"Aku serius, Senpai." tambahAlex. "Daripada kau semakin sakit hati mengharapkan yang tidak mungkin, lebih baik kau mundur dan tidak usah mengganggu hubungan mereka."

"Tidak usah mengajariku, Alex…"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu." sahut Alex semakin mantap. Dia memandang dengan meyakinkan pada pemuda ganteng di depannya itu. "Lagian, kau kan bukan gay dan anti-gay pula, kenapa kau…"

"Ceritanya panjang dan aku malas menceritakannya padamu." sahut Nijimura agak ketus.

Alex tersenyum kecut.

"Sekarang, Aku sudah memberi tahukan padamu. Nasib kita sama, Senpai. tidak ada salahnya kau dengarkan saran dariku."

Nijimura tak menyahut lagi. Dia menjadi terdiam, berpikir dengan tak enak hati. Kemarin malam, Akashi memang sudah menunjukkan penolakan yang keras padanya, tapi Nijimura pikir itu karena Akashi sedang sakit. Itu juga sebabnya ia tak begitu menanggapi dan memilih untuk seolah-olah sudah menyerah. Namun perkataan Alex cukup menggugahnya sekarang.

Apa memang dia harus menyerah saja, saat dia sudah merasa menemukan kembali adanya seseorang yang bisa dia perhatikan setelah hampir 4 tahun dia di tinggalkan sahabat kesayangannya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Alex memang benar, kenyataannya, Akashi sudah dimiliki orang lain. Dia seharusnya tidak menjadi pengganggu, he's not a kind of person.

**XXX**

Badan Akashi terasa lebih baik setelah dia minum obat dan tidur seharian. Riko yang merawatnya dan menelepon teman-teman Akashi, mengabarkan kalau Akashi sakit hingga tak bisa masuk kuliah dulu. Walau sedikit dengan omelan khas ibu-ibu. Riko tetap telaten merawat Akashi sampai akhirnya dia bisa menjadi lebih segar sekarang.

Dengan agak diseret, Akashi berjalan turun dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Disana Akashi mendengar ada 2 orang yang sedang mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa, Akashi pikir Riko sedang ditemani Hyuga – pacarnya, tapi ternyata malah pacar Akashi yang ada disana. Kuroko sedang membantu Riko memotong-motong.

"Ehm…" Akashi berdehem, setelah bersandar di ambang pintu dapur dan melipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Riko dan Kuroko menoleh nyaris bersamaan.

"Sei? Sudah baikan?" Riko langsung berkata pada Akashi. " Dijenguk pacar, bukannya rapi-rapi muka dulu!" ledek Riko pula.

"Tidak apa-apa Riko-san, Sei-kun tetap tampan kok." komentar Kuroko tiba-tiba sambil sekali lagi memberikan senyuman menggoda pada Akashi.

_Ergh, he's so cute._

"Iih~ " cibir Riko sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

Kuroko tertawa dan Akashi hanya tersenyum datar.

"Aku lapar." kata Akashi pula.

"Aku sedang memasak sup tofu, tunggu sebentar lagi. Kau cuci muka dulu sana!" sahut Riko.

Akashi hanya mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Tetsuya, ayo ke kamar." ajak Akashi dengan acuhnya.

Kuroko yang sudah selesai memotong-motong tahu, menjadi melihat pada Riko.

"Ya sudah, sana!" kata Riko akhirnya, mengijinkan Kuroko untuk mengikuti Akashi ke kamarnya. 

**XXX**

"Sei-kun kenapa tidak bilang kalau kemarin tidak enak badan?" tanya Kuroko setelah Akashi kembali dari kamar mandi, selesai mencuci muka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi cuek sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke atas ranjang. Kuroko duduk di dekat Akashi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kening Akashi.

"Hm, sudah tidak panas." Gumam Kuroko. "Untungnya Riko-san baik padamu Sei-kun." Tangan Kuroko yang tadi memegang kening Akashi, sekarang menjadi memainkan rambut Akashi yang berantakan. Akashi memandangi Kuroko sepuasnya, sementara tangan Akashi mengusap-usap pinggang Kuroko.

Akashi agak mengangkat tubuhya agar sejajar dengan Kuroko, dan sebelum Kuroko sempat menduga-duga apa yang akan Akashi lakukan – Akashi sudah mencium bibirnya begitu saja. Kuroko tampak terdiam dulu, namun kemudian membalas ciuman Akashi.

"Bibir Sei-kun hangat." Kata Kuroko setelah mereka selesai berciuman selama beberapa detik.

Akashi menjadi meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri.

"Demamku tidak akan menular 'kan?"

"Sei-kun tidak flu, sepertinya tidak akan menular." jawab Kuroko, polos.

Akashi pun tersenyum tipis dan kembali mendekati Kuroko. Tapi kali ini Akashi hanya memeluk dan menciumi pipi Kuroko. Kuroko balas memeluk Akashi.

"Tetsuya…"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau bertanya,"

"Tanya apa Sei-kun.."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba memang mendadak ingin menanyakan hal yang sudah cukup lama membuatnya penasaran, tapi sering Akashi abaikan.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan mantan-mantan pacarmu dulu?" tanya Akashi akhirnya sambil membelai rambut halus Kuroko.

Kuroko yang tadi agak membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Akashi, menjadi merenggangkannya dan memandang Akashi.

"Tumben Sei-kun menanyakan itu." Kata Kuroko.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan. Hm, sama saja seperti yang pernah kita lakukan."

"Hugging?"

"Yes"

"Kissing?"

"Yes"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lebih dari itu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kuroko memandang Akashi lebih lekat.

"What do you think?" tanya Kuroko, malah meminta Akashi untuk menebak.

Akashi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"I don't know. Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan menanyakannya."

"Guess it, will you?"

Akashi mengernyitkan keningnya, lalu mengamati Kuroko. Terus terang, dari awal Akashi mengenal Kuroko dan tau kalau dia adalah gay, pikiran-pikiran buruk jelas sudah lebih dulu mengganggu benak Akashi. Akashi menduga Kuroko seperti gay yang lannya.

Meski memang Kuroko anak baik-baik, dari keluarga terpandang dan pintar – but who knows!? Saat Kuroko kesepian dan membutuhkan seseorang, dia bisa menjadi intim dengan siapapun yang sedang dekat dengannya saat itu, bukan? Contohnya seperti dengan Akashi sekarang. Seperti kejadian tempo hari di ruang ganti, dia menunjukkan dengan natural kalau dia sangat menginginkan dan membutuhkan Akashi.

"I think you already…"

"What?" Kuroko memandang Akashi dengan tatapan lucunya.

Akashi menjadi tersenyum kecut dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Tidak tahu." kata Akashi. "Aku malas menebak-nebak."

"Sei-kun perlu bukti?"

"Hah?"

Kuroko malah tersenyum mencurigakan pada Akashi. Dia juga menggigit bibirnya, genit.

Glek.

_Jangan bilang, Tetsuya menyuruhku membuktikan sendiri apa dia masih perawan atau tidak.  
_  
"Jangan aneh-aneh Tetsuya…"

Kuroko tertawa pelan, seperti puas sudah mengerjai Akashi. Dia lalu mengusap bahu Akashi.

"I've never had sex…" bisik Kuroko. "Kalau Sei-kun? dengan mantan-mantan Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko dan memandang Akashi lebih lekat.

Akashi yang barusan sempat terpana, cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum cukup umur, Tetsuya. I'm only 21."

"Memang cukup umurnya berapa? 22?"

"Hm…"

Kuroko tertawa lagi.

"2 bulan lagi aku sudah 22, berarti aku sudah cukup umur… dan boleh?" kata Kuroko, setengah bertanya.

Akashi memandangnya lebih lekat lagi.

"Memangnya Tetsuya mau?" Akashi balik bertanya.

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

Mereka sama-sama diam dan terus saling memandang. Lalu entah bisikan dari mana dan entah apa yang merasuki Akashi, setelah beberapa saat Akashi hanya menatap wajah manis Kuroko – Akashi mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Pembicaraan mereka sudah menjurus, lalu otak Akashi tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Akashi kembali mencium Kuroko.

Tidak dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Akashi langsung mendesak Kuroko, hingga membuat Kuroko berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan Akashi perlahan menjebaknya diatas.

Kuroko mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Akashi yang begitu mendominasi dan mendesak. Kuroko meraba piyama Akashi, juga menjambak sedikit rambut Akashi.

Akashi melepas bibirnya sebentar, mereka menarik udara sebanyak mungkin, namun tak lama dan Akashi kembali melumat bibir Kuroko tanpa ampun.

Tubuh Akashi memanas lagi. Bukan seperti kemarin-kemarin yang panasnya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Panas kali ini adalah karena tubuhnya terbakar oleh api yang dia kobarkan sendiri dari dalam diriya.

"Eumh…" Kuroko melenguh pelan begitu Akashi menurunkan ciuman ke lehernya, Akashi menarik kerah kaos Kuroko agar memudahkan bibirnya untuk menjelajahi kulit Kuroko. Dan tangan Akashi yang lain, mulai masuk ke balik kaos Kuroko dari bawah.

"Sei-kun… gerah" bisik Kuroko disela dia mendesah.

Akashi melihat pada Kuroko, dan perlahan tangan Akashi melepas kancing piyamanya. Kuroko melebarkan matanya.

"Jangan dibuka, Sei-kun nanti bisa sakit lagi!" cegah Kuroko sambil menghentikan jemari Akashi.

"Tidak akan." kata Akashi dan cepat melepaskan piyamanya.

Kuroko tak bisa membantah lagi. Dia sekarang tercengang memandang tubuh bagian atas Akashi yang polos. Selama mereka pacaran, mereka memang sama-sama belum pernah melihat tubuh masing-masing tanpa pakaian. Dan sekarang Akashi bangga karena Kuroko tampak terpana memandanginya. _He must be loves my body too._

"Like it?" tanya Akashi, menggodanya.

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata besarnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kuroko menyentuhkan jemarinya di dada Akashi yang memang cukup terlatih. Akashi memiliki otot-otot halus yang sebenarnya bisa lebih bagus kalau dia mau melatihnya di gym. Hanya saja, Akashi tidak terobsesi oleh bentuk badan yang kekar dan berotot besar.

Akashi kembali memeluk Kuroko dan menciuminya lagi. Kuroko menyentuhkan jemarinya ke seluruh badan Akashi dengan sesuka hati. Akashi sampai harus membetulkan posisinya berkali-kali, agar badan mereka tidak begitu bergesekan. The friction would be good yet dangerous. Karena Akashi sendiri sebenarnya masih tak yakin, mau membawa cumbuannya ini sampai mana. Memangnya mereka sungguh sudah siap?

Kuroko menarik badan Akashi lebih kuat, sengaja agar membuat Akashi berbaring di sampingnya. Mereka berpelukan sambil saling memandang dan sesekali berciuman. Kuroko masih memainkan jemarinya di tubuh polos Akashi, sementara Akashi juga mengusapkan jemarinya ke balik kaos Kuroko yang sudah terangkat. Lutut Kuroko berkali-kali mengenai selangkangan Akashi, dan itu membuat Akashi harus menahan diri agar tidak langsung menyerang Kuroko. Tidak sekarang… atau belum sekarang… atau sebentar lagi…

"Aku tidak akan menyesal karena sudah mempertahankanmu, Sei-kun." kata Kuroko, membuka pembicaraan. Tangannya sekarang jadi memainkan rambut Akashi lagi.

"Huh?"

"Aku senang karena hanya aku yang bisa milikimu, nobody else."

Akashi tak menyahut dan hanya memberikan senyuman, agak tipis. Akashi menjadi terpikir, mungkin ini saatnya dia untuk membuat pengakuan.

"Tetsuya…"

"Iya?"

"Aku mau berkata jujur."

Kuroko memandang Akashi penasaran. Akashi menelan ludah diam-diam dan mencoba mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, jangan sampai dia salah bicara.

"Sebenernya aku… aku pernah…"

Ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk mengakui sesuatu yang kita tahu kalau itu menyebalkan. Dan sekarang Akashi malah tercekat, membuat suasana menjadi menegang dan dramatis saja.

"Pernah apa?"

Shit. Tanpa sadar Akashi terlalu lama diam, sampai Kuroko pun bertanya, dan itu menjadi semakin terasa mempersulit Akashi.

"Aku pernah… berciuman dengan laki-laki lain."

Senyuman Kuroko memudar dengan sempurna. Dia mengedipkan matanya, lalu memandang Akashi datar, cukup lama. Akashi nyaris menyesali sendiri apa yang sudah dia katakan, tapi Akashi memang tak mungkin menariknya lagi.

"Benarkah? Kapan?" Kuroko akhirnya kembali bersuara. Pertanyaannya terkesan sangat datar.

"Kemarin."

"Dengan siapa? Aku kenal?"

Geez, ini bagian yang paling Akashi malas. Situasinya sebenarnya kurang enak untuk membahas soal itu dengan panjang lebar. Pasti akan merusak mood, atau sudah?

"Nijimura."

Kuroko melebarkan matanya, lalu bangun dari berbaringnya.

"Kenapa bisa? Sei-kun… dipaksa? Dikerjain seperti aku waktu itu!?" tanya Kuroko, agak bertubi-tubi dan terlihat sangat cemas.

Akashi ikut bangun dan duduk menghadap Kuroko.

"Hm ceritanya panjang… tapi intinya, dia menciumku…" kata Akashi.

Kuroko masih memandang Akashi cemas, sampai kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka."

"Aku juga…" Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. "Tetsuya marah padaku?" tanya Akashi lagi, sambil melirik pacarnya itu.

Tapi ternyata Kuroko malah mengulas senyuman pada Akashi… F-ck. That angelic smile again.

"Kalau aku marah sekarang, tidak akan merubah kenyataan juga kalau Sei-kun pernah ciuman dengan dia…" kata Kuroko, lalu mendesah pelan.

Hell yeah, that's so logic.

"Dia bukannya anti-gay? Kenapa bisa mencium Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Akashi ingin menceritakan semua, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang.

"Dia mungkin tidak seperti yang kita tahu selama ini." Jawab Akashi, simple.

Kuroko tersenyum lagi.

"Terus? Sei-kun suka?"

"Hah?"

"Suka dengan ciumannya?" Kuroko menegaskan pertanyaannya.

"Ehm… not really…" jawab Akashi terdengar ragu.

"Kalau Sei-kun suka, berarti Sei-kun mulai bisa menerima kehadiran laki-laki lain untuk dekat dengan Sei-kun… bukan hanya aku."

Akashi mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. What is he trying to say? Apa Kuroko mau menegaskan, mungkin sebenarnya Akashi sudah menjadi gay… benar-benar gay?

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu Tetsuya." Jawab Akashi akhirnya. Tak menyangka kalau Kuroko malah melihat hal ini dari sisi umum dan malah menganalisa. Dia sungguh tidak marah!?

Kuroko kemudian memeluk Akashi lagi. Dia mengusap kepala dan punggung Akashi, seperti ingin menenangkan. Oh c'mon, bukannya ini kabar buruk untuknya? Daripada Akashi yang harus ditenangkan, tidakkah seharusnya Akashi yang menenangkan dia!?

Grrrgh.

_My Tetsuya is just too… unusual. He's special. He's such an angel._

Akashi membalas pelukan Kuroko lebih erat lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Kuroko, Akashi menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuhnya yang seperti Vanilla. Hangat dan menenangkan, membuat Akashi tak akan mau melepaskannya lagi. Never.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko sebelum kemudian mencium kepala Kuroko dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kuroko membalas dengan kecupan ringan di belakang leher Akashi.

"Selama hati Sei-kun masih untukku, aku tidak akan meragukan apapun." Bisik Kuroko.

Tubuh Akashi merinding dengan nyaman mendengarnya. Kuroko memberikan kepercayaannya lagi pada Akashi. Kuroko sungguh seolah memiliki sebuah kekuatan tak terlihat yang membuat Akashi tak mampu berkutik di hadapannya.

Sama seperti ketika pertama kali Kuroko menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi dan meminta Akashi menjadi pacarnya. Meski waktu itu Akashi bersembunyi di balik pikiran bahwa dia hanya menganggap ini menarik, tapi akhirnya, Akashi benar-benar terjerat oleh pesona Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Bagaimana bisa aku mempermainkan orang sebaik Tetsuya? Bahkan ketika aku mengaku kalau aku nyaris membagi diriku dengan laki-laki lain, Tetsuya masih bisa tersenyum dan berpikir positif karena dia masih merasa memiliki hatiku._

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan mempererat pelukannya, kemudian perlahan kembali membuat Kuroko berbaring di bawahnya. Mungkin lebih baik kalau Akashi menunjukkan semuanya dengan lebih jelas, bahwa mereka memang memiliki satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya…" panggil Akashi, sengaja mendesahkan nama Kuroko, sambil perlahan kembali memasukkan tangannya ke balik kaos Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya memandang Akashi, terlihat dia seperti menyadari kalau Akashi mengindikasikan sesuatu di suara dan gerakannya. Akashi tak menunggu untuk mencium Kuroko lagi dengan lebih lembut, sambil membuat badan Kuroko merapat dengannya. Bagian depan tubuh mereka pun bersentuhan dengan nyata untuk pertama kali. Kuroko mendesah di dalam ciuman mereka. Kuroko memeluk badan Akashi, mengusapkan jemarinya di punggung polos Akashi.

Mereka tak lagi menghindari gesekan itu. Mereka menikmatinya seiring dengan ciuman yang meningkat. Lidah mereka bertautan satu sama lain. Nafas mereka saling membaur dan memburu. Mereka pun semakin ingin melepaskan semua yang menghalangi tubuh mereka. They really want more.

Tangan Akashi yang dari tadi berada diatas perut Kuroko, perlahan mulai turun, menyentuh ujung celana Kuroko, dan baru saja Akashi akan membuka…

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sei?!"

Argh.

Dengan terpaksa mereka saling berhenti mencium dan meraba. Beruntung sekali tadi Akashi tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Tapi Akashi sepertinya hapal dengan suara yang memanggilnya diluar itu… bukan suara Riko…

"Sei? Ini Okaa-san. Katanya kau lagi sakit?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Thanks to**

**ruby, Kurotori Rei, ****Reza C Warni W****, Lee mingkyu, kiichan, ****alysaexostans, ****Amurei, Yunjou, Guest, Shizuka Miyuki, Nura Lau, Guest, AzuraLunatique, ShizukiArista, ****Oto Ichiiyan, ****KUROUJI, SamuraiWannabe, ****Uchiha Ryuuki****,**** witchsong, Bona Nano, ****haradakiyoshi, sofi asat, ****Red-Roslyn, Yuna ****S****eijuurou, Saory Athena Namikaze, Flow. L****.**

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca, men-review, follow, fave, dan juga untuk Support dan koreksinya atas cerita ini.

Saya mengerjakan fic ini sambilan(?) waktu saya mengerjakan skripsi saya. Jadi, maaf kalau ada typo dan kata-kata yang salah ketik. Mungkin 4 atau 5 Chapter lagi fic ini akan tamat.

_See you next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_ _**Original fic ini (c) RIEYO **_

_**AU. Drama. OOC. Typo. Non-baku**_

_**AkaKuro. Slight!MayuKuro**_

_**Selamat membaca..**_

.

.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini

.

.

Akashi Sera berkali-kali membelai kepala Akashi sambil mengecek keningnya.

"Ini yang _Okaa-san_ takutkan kalau Sei-chan tinggal sendirian," kata ibu Akashi. "Untung 'kan ada Riko…"

Akashi hanya mengangguk-angguk malas sembari memakan tofu yang tadi dibawakan ibunya. Dia memang kelaparan dari sejak sebelum berduaan bersama Kuroko di kamar. Padahal Akashi sudah hampir lupa kalau dia sedang lapar ketika sedang asik mencium bibir Kuroko (sampai Akashi Sera tiba-tiba datang dan mengetuk pintu, menggagalkan kemesuman mereka).

Akashi malah menyeringai sambil melirik pacarnya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, ikut memakan tofu … _But I think, Tetsuya could be my meal too._

"…kecuali kalau Sei-chan sudah mempunyai kekasih," wanita cantik itu masih bicara. "Eh pacar Sei-chan tidak datang?" tanyanya pula.

Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang saling bermain mata, langsung menghentikannya. Akashi melihat pada ibunya. Rasanya Akashi ingin sekali bilang kalau pacarnya ada ini

"Aku tidak punya cewek, _Okaa-san_." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Huh? Itu yang cantik waktu itu… siapa namanya?"

"Alex, Bibi?" sahut Riko yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan sepotong tofu di tangannya. Dia tersenyum mencurigakan ke arah Akashi.

"Iya itu, Alex!"

"Dia cuma teman." Ujar Akashi.

"Tapi kalian sepertinya cukup akrab. Anaknya juga manis. Kenapa tidak Sei-chan pacarin?"

Akashi memutarkan bola mata, lalu melirik Kuroko yang tampak tak begitu ambil pusing, dan menikmati saja sup tofunya dengan muka datar. Well, Akashi berani bertaruh kalau sebenarnya Kuroko merasakan panas di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Alex, _Okaa-san_."

Ibu Akashi tersenyum, kemudian melihat pada Kuroko.

"Kalau Kuroko-kun? Sudah punya pacar?"

Kuroko tampak terhenyak sebentar, tapi kemudian tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ambigu.

Jawaban mereka memang tak bisa seenaknya. Tadi saja, Akashi menjawab dengan bilang tak mempunyai cewek – karena kenyataannya, Akashi memang punya pacar… cowok.

"Ya ampun. Kalian ini, tampan-tampan kenapa tidak mempunyai kekasih..." komentar ibu Akashi. "Biasanya semuran kalian ini, laki-laki lagi senang-senangnya pacaran."

_'Yeah Mom of course, we are'_ sahut Akashi dalam hati.

Tapi Akashi Sera ini memang agak ajaib. Saat ibu-ibu lain lebih merasa aman kalau tahu anaknya tidak pacaran dulu selama sedang menuntut ilmu, ibu Akashi malah seolah meledek anaknya karena tidak pacaran. _Anyway, she's such a cool Mom._

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian saling menyukai…" ibu Akashi masih belum menyerah. Dia berpura-pura memberikan tatapan curiga pada Akashi dan Kuroko.

"_Okaa-san_ benar, Aku dan Tetsuya memang saling menyukai," sahut Akashi cuek. Dan sontak membuat Kuroko, juga Riko terkejut. Akashi bisa melihat raut tegang di wajah mereka.

"Sei-chan pasti bercanda!" ujar ibu Akashi, malah tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Akashi yang berantakan. Raut tegang di wajah Kuroko dan Riko pun perlahan memudar, Akashi hanya menyeringai. Akashi tahu bagaimana ibunya. Ibunya tidak akan percaya semudah itu dengan apa yang Akashi katakan. Apalagi Akashi mengatakannya dengan santai begitu. Tapi sebenarnya Akashi justru berharap, kalau ibunya menganggap ini serius dan tidak keberatan dengan hubungan mereka. _Yeah, sounds impossible_.

**XXX**

Dengan agak ragu, Kuroko menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan yang baru tadi dipakai kuliah oleh kelasnya. Memang tak biasanya pemuda itu berada disana, dan Kuroko menjadi bisa menduga orang itu mencari siapa.

"_Senpai_ mencari Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko, tanpa basa-basi. Entah kenapa, dia merasa harus menunjukkan kalau dia tidak canggung dan takut lagi pada orang ini. Terlebih setelah dia mendengar pengakuan Akashi.

Nijimura tampak terhenyak dan menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya agak melebar begitu melihat Kuroko yang ada disana.

"Ehm…" Nijimura tampak ragu untuk menjawab. Rasanya dia memang agak gengsi kalau harus mengakui dia ada disana untuk mencari Akashi.

"Sei-kun masih sakit, _Senpai_." lanjut Kuroko lagi, masih dengan wajah datar dan mata besarnya – namun jelas terlihat seperti ledekan bagi Nijimura.

"O- oh"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah sehat, tapi mungkin dia baru masuk kuliah besok." jelas Kuroko lagi, tanpa diminta.

Grrgh. Nijimura menjadi kesal sendiri. Secara tak langsung, pemuda manis di depannya ini memang menunjukkan kalau dia lebih menang daripada dirinya. Nijimura menjadi agak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Alex. Mungkin.

"Baguslah. Aku butuh dia di klub." kata Nijimura akhirnya bisa menyebutkan kalimat yang tidak terdengar bodoh.

Kuroko mengangguk polos.

"Nanti aku sampaikan pada Sei-kun. Apa mau ada pesan yang disampaikan lagi, _Senpai_?"

Nijimura agak mengernyitkan keningnya, semakin merasa kalau Kuroko memang mengajaknya 'berperang' secara tak langsung. Nijimura yang terbiasa menjadi pemenang, terbiasa di eluk-elukan, terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan – sedikitnya menjadi agak terinjak-injak oleh sikap tenang dan datar Kuroko. Dia kesal juga karena Kuroko yang sudah jelas menang, malah bertingkah seolah ingin bersaing dengannya.

"Tidak usah, Aku punya nomor Handphonenya. Aku juga tahu dimana rumahnya." jawab Nijimura kemudian, sambil berjalan melewati Kuroko – tanpa terima kasih. _He doesn't care._

Kuroko mengulum senyuman kecil sekaligus puas. Dia sadar kalau sikapnya barusan memang agak kekanakan, tapi dia hanya ingin memperjelas kalau dirinyalah yang memiliki Akashi, tak ada sedikitpun celah untuk siapa saja yang mau mengganggu mereka.

"Kuroko.." sebuah rangkulan, membuyarkan pikiran Kuroko. Dia berhenti memandang Nijimura yang sudah menjauh lalu dikejar Alex. Entahlah Kuroko tak mau tahu kenapa mereka tampak lebih akrab, Kuroko hanya berharap tak akan ada lagi hal-hal konyol yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

"Mayuzumi-_Senpai_…" sahut Kuroko begitu menoleh dan melihat wajah datar Mayuzumi disampingnya.

Ah ini dia. Sebenarnya belakangan ini Kuroko lebih was-was kalau Mayuzumi yang mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, tapi sepertinya dugaan Kuroko kepada kakak tingkatnya yang ini makin menjadi. Dia bisa merasakan ada yang lain dari sikap Mayuzumi padanya.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"_Ha'i_."

"Pulang dengan siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak melihat Akashi dari tadi pagi…"

"Dia memang tidak masuk. Aku pulang sendiri, _Senpai_."

"Oh, bawa kendaraan?"

Kuroko mengangguk saja.

"Hm, aku juga membawa kendaraan…" ujar Mayuzumi, malah terdengar seperti menyesal sendiri. "Ah hari ini tidak ada rapat. Terima kasih sudah membantu di senat, Kuroko."

"Sama-sama, _Senpai_. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

Mayuzumi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di bahu Kuroko.

"Aku tertolong dengan adanya kau disenat…"

"Yang lainnya juga ikut membantu, _Senpai_." sahut Kuroko, agak menyergah, karena dia tak mau merasa kalau seolah-olah hanya dirinya saja yang sudah membantu Mayuzumi.

"Iya. Tapi, karena kau membantu, aku menjadi lebih semangat."

Kuroko memasang senyuman agak datar dan menebak-nebak dalam hati apa maksud perkataan Mayuzumi itu. Apalagi, setelah mengatakannya, Mayuzumi langsung melepaskan rangkulan di pundak Kuroko dengan salah tingkah.

"Oh ya Kuroko…" kata Mayuzumi lagi, tampak sengaja agar Kuroko tak berkomentar apapun.

"Kenapa _Senpai_?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tidak usah sungkan untuk minta tolong padaku. Kau tidak hanya punya Akashi… Tapi kau juga mempunyaiku."

Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum semakin datar.

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_." Sahut Kuroko singkat.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan." sekali lagi Mayuzumi menepuk bahu Kuroko sambil berlalu melewati pemuda manis itu. Kuroko hanya bisa mengiyakan seadanya.

Dia kemudian melanjutkan berjalan juga menuju parkiran. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, mengingat lagi bagaimana barusan wajah Mayuzumi seperti agak merona merah setelah berkata-kata aneh seperti itu padanya.

**XXX**

Kening Kuroko agak berkerut begitu dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah. Dia melihat ada mobil ibunya yang terparkir di luar juga. Memang sudah hampir sebulan ibunya beristirahat di rumah dan belum pergi keluar kota lagi. Dia mengendalikan urusan kantornya dari rumah, tapi entah kalau sekarang ibunya berpikir untuk kembali bekerja dengan full.

"_Okaa-san_?" Kuroko langsung menyapa ibunya yang ternyata sedang bersiap-siap pergi dengan koper juga tas yang dibawakan supir dan Ruka ke dalam mobil.

"Kebetulan Tetsuya sudah pulang." sahut ibunya.

Kuroko mengernyitkan kening.

"_Okaa-san_ mau kemana? Memangnya _Okaa-san_ sudah boleh berpergian lagi?"

Kuroko Yukio menganggukkan kepala, lalu memberi isyarat agar Kuroko duduk dulu bersamanya di sofa. Dia memang sudah tak memakai kursi roda sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"_Okaa-san_ akan ke Sydney."

Kuroko melebarkan kedua matanya. Ibunya memang pernah ke luar negeri, tapi beberapa waktu ini belum lagi. Terang saja ini cukup mengejutkan, apalagi ibunya baru saja pulih.

"Sydney? Bukankah itu terlalu jauh? Kenapa tidak menyuruh asisten _Okaa-san_ dulu…"

"Ini bukan hanya soal kerjaan, Tetsuya." Kuroko Yukio menatap putera satu-satunya dengan lebih lekat. "_Okaa-san_ akan tinggal disana."

"Hah?!" seru Kuroko tanpa sadar. Dia memandang was-was pada ibunya itu.

Kuroko Yukio menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, tampak berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dulu sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Kuroko menjadi sedikit tak enak. Dia sungguh takut, kalau sampai memang ibunya mengajaknya untuk pindah ke Australia.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Kuroko Yukio mengangguk.

"Iya, _Okaa-san_ tahu ini memang mendadak…" gumamnya. "Tapi _Okaa-san _sudah tidak bisa menunggu."

"Jadi, _Okaa-san_ akan meninggalkan Tetsuya… sendirian?"

Kuroko Yukio memandang puteranya lagi. Memang inilah yang membuat dia dilemma. Perlahan, wanita cantik itu menggenggam kedua tangan puteranya.

"Tetsuya, kenapa tidak pernah cerita pada _Okaa-san_?" tanya Kuroko Yukio tiba-tiba, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan puteranya.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Cerita apa, _Okaa-san_?"

"Soal… keadaan Tetsuya…" Ibu Kuroko tampak kesulitan untuk bicara dan menjadi menundukkan wajahnya selama beberapa detik. Dia juga mendesah samar, menunjukkan kalau dia memang sedang resah.

"Tetsuya tidak kenapa-kenapa…"

Ibu Kuroko mendecak pelan. Dia pun memandang kembali putera satu-satunya itu. Puteranya yang tampan, manis, baik dan setaunya pun selalu berprestasi – walau dia memang jarang memantau secara langsung atau terus-menerus. Yeah, dia tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun sekarang, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dia nyaris tak pernah sadar kalau selama ini, puteranya mungkin sangat membutuhkan bimbingan darinya. Kuroko Yukio menarik nafasnya lagi, menenangkan diri, seolah dia tak boleh mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Mungkin ini memang salah _Okaa-san_… yang kurang perhatian padamu…" Yukio menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mengusap kedua matanya yang mendadak kembali terasa panas, padahal dia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis.

"Maksud _Okaa-san_... Apa?"

"_Okaa-san_ sangat menyayangimu, Tetsuya, dan _Okaa-san_ tidak pernah mau kau menjadi seperti ini…" gumam Yukio lagi.

"_Okaa-san_?" Kuroko semakin was-was dan perasaan tak enaknya terus menjadi.

"Kau lebih menyukai laki-laki, kenapa tidak bilang pada _Okaa-san_? _Okaa-san_ tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda kalau Tetsuya akan lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki…."

Kuroko melepaskan tangannya di genggaman ibunya, perlahan. Dadanya berdegup kencang sekali. Dia memang sudah merasa akan ada kabar buruk yang disebutkan ibu nya, tapi dia tak menyangka kalau tentang hal ini. Oh shit.

Kuroko Yukio kembali memandang puteranya, dan melihat wajah manis Kuroko yang agak memucat. Disini dia sadar kalau puteranya pasti tak akan bisa membantah.

"_Okaa-san_… tahu dari mana?" cetus Kuroko akhirnya setelah mereka hanya saling memandang selama beberapa menit.

"Ada yang memberi tahu."

Glek.

Kuroko tak menanyakan siapa orangnya, karena dia pikir, siapapun itu – tak akan berguna untuknya. Dia tak ada niat untuk melabraknya atau apapun. Semua orang di kampus, hampir mengetahui tentang keadaannya, jadi Kuroko tak akan heran kalau orang itu pasti salah satu dari penghuni di kampusnya. Dia juga tak ada kesempatan atau cara untuk mengelak, lagipula mungkin memang sudah saatnya ibunya tau.

"Sekarang, _Okaa-san_ membenci Tetsuya?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Yukio sempat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggenggam kembali tangan puteranya.

"_Okaa-san_ tidak mungkin membenci anak _Okaa-san_ sendiri." katanya.

Kuroko mulai merasakan gejolak di dalam bathinnya. Emosi. Bukan karena marah tentu saja, tapi terharu dan… merasa bersalah. Perlahan, dia pun merasakan panas di kedua matanya. Dia pasti menangis kalau tak mati-matian menahannya.

"_Okaa-san_…" ujarnya, dengan suara yang nyaris tercekat dan kalimat yang sama sekali tak ada di benaknya. Dia sungguh tak tau harus berkata apa.

"_Okaa-san_ menyayangimu, Tetsuya. _Okaa-san_ selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk Tetsuya… tapi, apa _Okaa-san_ tidak boleh sekali saja merasakan bahagia?"

Kuroko masih tak bisa bicara dan hanya terus memandang ibunya.

"_Okaa-san_ akan menikah lagi."

Kejutan yang kesekian keluar dari mulut ibunya. Kuroko kembali melebarkan kedua mata besarnya. Dia belum berhasil menenangkan degupan dadanya yang tadi, dan sekarang ini harus dibuat kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

"Itu… bagus." gumam Kuroko akhirnya.

"Ya, tapi, calon suami _Okaa-san_… tahu keadaanmu, dan dia…"

Kuroko seolah memahami dengan utuh apa yang akan dijelaskan ibunya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"_Oh I get it._" ujar Kuroko. "Tetsuya mengerti. Suami _Okaa-san_ nanti, tidak mau _Okaa-san_ ada hubungan lagi dengan Tetsuya?! _Okaa-san_ disuruh memilih antara dia dan anak _Okaa-san_ sendiri?!" suara Kuroko agak meninggi, nyaris tak bisa membendung lagi emosinya.

"Tidak Tetsuya, bukan itu!" sergah Yukio, cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak masalah kalau Tetsuya… gay. Tapi, dia tidak mau kita tinggal disini lagi. Itu sebabnya kita harus pindah ke Sydney."

Kuroko terpaku. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang seperti ingin meledak setiap saat. Yukio mendekat dan memeluk puteranya itu.

"Calon suami _Okaa-san_ orang baik, Tetsuya. _Okaa-san_ yakin dia bisa membuat _Okaa-san_ bahagia lagi, dan juga bisa membuat Tetsuya merasa punya keluarga lagi. Tapi, kondisimu memang tidak memungkinkan. _Okaa-san_ tidak bisa nge-_judge_ seenaknya soal orientasi seksual Tetsuya, hanya saja, demi kebaikan kita semua… lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

Kuroko tak membalas pelukan ibunya. Dia mematung. Pikiran demi pikiran berkelebatan di benaknya. Kebahagiaan ibunya, memang benar kalau ibunya sudah sepuluh tahun tak merasakan disayangi oleh seorang suami lagi – padahal dia adalah wanita dewasa yang pasti ingin dilindungi. Ingin mencintai dan dicintai lagi. Selain itu benar juga kalau mungkin sekali lagi mereka bisa membangun sebuah keluarga, meski situasinya masih terasa sulit untuk Kuroko bayangkan.

Tapi, selain dua hal itu, Kuroko pun dibuat tersadar, bahwa rupanya meski ibunya menerima keadaan dirinya yang gay – ibunya tetap tak mau semudah itu mengakui kepada semua orang. Terutama orang disini. Ibunya malah setuju dengan calon suaminya untuk membawa mereka pergi keluar negeri. Ke tempat yang orang-orang disini selamanya tak akan pernah tau keadaan Kuroko yang sebenarnya. Secara kasar, mungkin ibunya tetap malu untuk mengakui kalau putranya adalah gay.

Dan yang paling memberatkan Kuroko, tentu saja… Akashi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan Akashi?

_Crap. It's so f-cked up._

"_Okaa-san_ akan berangkat lebih dulu. _Okaa-san_ sudah mengurus ke kampus soal kepindahan Tetsuya, jadi sewaktu Tetsuya sudah siap untuk berangkat, Tetsuya bisa langsung menyusul ke Sydney." Yukio berkata lagi setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengusap air matanya yang agak turun ke pipi, lalu mengulas senyuman untuk puteranya.

"_Is it fine_?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, jujur. Kuroko Yukio agak memudarkan senyumannya. Dia sudah menduga kalau mungkin tak akan semudah itu.

"_So_?"

"Tetsuya perlu berpikir dulu, _Okaa-san_. Kuliah Tetsuya hanya tinggal satu semester lagi, tanggung kalau ditinggal…" jawab Kuroko akhirnya setelah beberapa saat dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Ya, _Okaa-san_ juga sudah memikirikan soal itu…"

"Ini tidak semudah yang _Okaa-san_ pikirkan. Tidak mudah bagi Tetsuya meninggalkan semua yang sudah Tetsuya lakukan disini, Meninggalkan teman-teman Tetsuya—"

"Maksudmu Akashi-kun?" potong Yukio tiba-tiba. Dia sudah menghilangkan senyumannya dan sedikit dingin memandang Kuroko. Nama Akashi terasa tak nyaman keluar dari bibirnya. "_Okaa-san_ sudah tahu semua…." desahnya kemudian.

Kuroko terpaku lagi.

"Lebih baik kalau kau memang tidak usah berteman lagi dengannya." lanjut Kuroko Yukio yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya setelah tadi melirik jam tangannya. "_Okaa-san_ harus ke bandara."

"_Okaa-san_…" Kuroko ikut berdiri dan memasang raut memohon di wajahnya.

Kuroko Yukio menarik nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, _Okaa-san_ memberimu batas waktu sampai semuanya siap untuk Tetsuya menyusul _Okaa-san_ ke Sydney. Mungkin sekitar seminggu…"

"Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau pergi?"

Kuroko Yukio memandang agak tajam pada putranya.

"Kau mau tinggal disini sendirian selamanya, karena mungkin _Okaa-san_ tidak akan kembali lagi kesini?" tanyanya, sedikit memakai nada mengancam. "Kalau Tetsuya memang lebih menyayangi _Okaa-san_ daripada siapapun… Tetsuya pasti akan menyusul _Okaa-san_.. Secepatnya."

Kalimat terakhir dari Kuroko Yukio, menjadi seperti sebuah ultimatum untuk Kuroko yang tak bisa dia bantah. Dia mendapatkan pelukan dan kecupan di keningnya, sebelum kemudian wanita itu pergi keluar masih sambil agak mengusap air mata yang tersisa di matanya. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa duduk kembali di sofa, pasrah dan tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia jelas tak bisa memilih diantara ibunya dan orang yang dia sayangi. Ibunya atau Akashi? Itu sungguh option tergila yang pernah di hadapkan padanya. _He will never know what could he choose.  
_  
Ya Tuhan… Kuroko mendesah pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sei-kun?  
_

**TBC**

.

.

Thanks to

**Dewi15, Myadorabletetsuya, Guest, ruby, Fuu Ryuu Shouta, Kurotori Rei, Yunjou, Fukuda Ao, seidocamui, Rikka-Yandereki, Sider Appear, Bona Nano, , Reza C Warni W, ChiiKuro, ShizukiArista, alysaexostans, midnightpuncher, p.w sasusaku, Uchiha Ryuuki, AkaKuroLovers, sofi asat , Yuna Seijuurou, Oto Ichiiyan, Sagitarius Red, Flow. L, Nura Lau, Saory Athena Namikaze.**

.

Dan ini akan menjadi masalah mereka yang terakhir. Entah sad ending atau happy ending nantinya, tapi yang jelas bakal ada lemon di akhir cerita HAHAHA. Mamanya Akashi bukan penghalang bersatunya pasangan yaoi ini, tapi penghalangnya adalah mamanya Kuroko. Kuroko bukan perawan tapi perjaka (terima kasih sudah mengingatkan). Dan terakhir, terima kasih sudah mendoakan skripsi saya.. saya cinta kalian, sungguh.

Maaf belum balas review. Saya janji next Chapter semuanya (termaksud fic saya yang lain) saya akan balas (ini bukan PHP) HAHAHA

Cukup sekian. Saya pergi *berubah jadi ibu peri*


End file.
